Darker Matters (Sequel to Christmas Miracles)
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Miracles. Bella's life had been turned around when she and Jasper met but somehow things are not destined to remain that way. Others have their eyes on the perfect life she and the others are living. What happens when her dreams are shattered, and what will happen when The Major appears? Come along to find out. Collaboration with katandjasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to everyone who sent their good wishes for my recovery. I'm back now, if a little sore, so please bear with me as typing isn't easy, it was my right arm I had the surgery on. Jules xx**

 **Chapter One**

 **Bella**

Being pregnant was wonderful but it was also tiring and with the baby growing so fast I needed plenty of rest, not to mention Jasper hovering over me like a mother hen together with Esme and Rose. The only way I could get any peace was to agree to a nap every afternoon, not that I minded, it gave me time to think about all that had happened to me over the years. I could never have dreamed my life would take the path it had. I had few memories of my parents, I had tried hard to forget them because whenever I saw them in my mind they were dead, covered in blood with their throats torn out by the monster who had come across us on our picnic. I could still feel the weight of the ax in my hands as I tried to fight it off, the sound as the blade slid across stone hard skin, making no impression at all.

As a child I expected the adults to keep me safe, the hikers who found me soaked in blood and still holding the ax were kind enough but it ended once they handed me over to the authorities. As soon as I told my story of the strange monster who looked like a man, whose skin was hard as stone and who killed them both by ripping their throats out their attitude to me changed. I had no idea how crazy my story sounded to them or that they would take it as a fabrication in order to hide the fact I had murdered my parents myself. Why would I do that? I loved my mom and dad, they loved me, why would I kill them? It didn't make sense to me but it's what they believed and because of this I was sent to a special facility for disturbed children, labeled a murderer.

My time in that hell hole was much worse than my later years on the streets. They believed that drugs or electric treatments would drive the demons from my brain when all they did were to make me feel wretched and terrified. I knew if I didn't escape that hell I wouldn't survive to reach maturity and eventually I managed it, hiding in a dirty laundry hamper. I hadn't understood I was being drugged in my food and drinks and I went cold turkey in the arms of another street dweller, Michael who became my savior and protector. He helped me escape Arizona fearing it would be too dangerous to stay with the authorities looking for me so we headed north.

If we hadn't found ourselves, eventually, in Portland I would be dead not awaiting the birth of my baby with a husband at my side and a family gathered all around me, and what a family they had turned out to be. Yet more of the beings who had murdered my parents, vampires, yet so totally different. As it was I skirted death by the smallest of margins and it was all down to Alice, Justin and Jasper.

I thought about Jasper's proposal and meeting his best friend Peter dressed as a Christmas Elf holding a knife in my hand as I opened the door! What I thought I was going to achieve against a vampire I had no idea, if an ax made no impression a kitchen knife was hardly likely to do so!

Our wedding was magical, the dress, the carriage pulled by two white horses and the festive themed wedding in the woodland clearing. I could still hear the song about the flying reindeer as one flew above our heads. I had thought the song made up until I found Jasper had put the original on my iPod. How Jasper's friends and family had been so kind and the way they all volunteered to help with my Christmas wishes, or Miracles as Carlisle wrote it on the huge wall planner.

I hadn't imagined for a moment that they would carry out so many miracles in such a short space of time and so spectacularly. There was poor Edith, suffering from dementia and believing her poor old cat Snowball was still alive. They found her daughter and she took her home, off the streets to spend her remaining time in the bosom of her family. Colin's tears when he heard Darius had traced his family, the children who just wanted their parents to stop fighting, the residents of the home who almost missed their Christmas concert. That made me think of all the acts the family had performed, Jasper, Peter and Garrett dressed as cowboys showing off their lasso tricks, the ventriloquist, Esme and Rosalie singing carols, everyone had done something.

There was Alexis the runaway who went back home to her parents, the disabled group Darius found a car and driver for after theirs had broken down and how we joined them to see the Christmas lights at the grotto. Sam's family who found a home just in time for their new baby to make her appearance and the drop in center named after me. All done by my new family and friends along with other Miracles and using their skills and money. If not for Darius I don't think many of these would have been possible. He worked night and day to pull the information the others needed, to fulfill the dreams and needs of ordinary humans, from the internet. Most of all I was happy because it made them look again at human beings. People like Peter who had seen them as a necessary evil, a food source, suddenly realized they were more than that, much more in fact.

Then there was Ethan, who arrived into this world in the house the Cullens had rented in Portland after the car taking his mom to the hospital skidded and crashed close by. It was a fitting backdrop to the news I had given my husband, that he too was going to be a father. His face, the joy and wonder in his eyes had told me this was the best present he could have wished for and now it was almost time for our own little miracle to say hello to the world and meet his or her family.

I had expected the family to go back to Forks after Christmas but it seemed they had other idea's. They extended the lease on the house in Portland and Carlisle commuted to work being determined to be on hand when his services were required and since I could hardly give birth in a normal hospital, I was carrying a vampire human hybrid after all, that was a good thing. Darius, Garrett, Peter and Charlotte had returned home but I suspected they would be back as soon as they heard news of our baby's birth and in truth I missed them. As much for Charlotte's calming influence as Peter's crazy antics, Garrett's gentle flirting and Darius quiet presence.

I wondered if it would be a boy or girl, like me or like it's father. Would it be so different from a human baby? Carlisle told me that in stories and legends hybrid babies grew and matured much more quickly than human children and if it was gifted that might manifest itself at birth or perhaps not until it reached maturity. Would it feed on milk or blood? Would it's eyes be red like a true vampire or golden like the vegetarian Cullens? I wished my own parents could be here to see me happy and settled. To hold their grandchild in their arms and coo over it trying to decide who it looked most like. That was the most painful thought of all. I had no one to be pleased for the next generation of my family, they were all gone. Perhaps there was an uncle or niece, nephew or aunt out there somewhere but I had no idea. I had vague recollections of one of my parents having cut themselves off from their family many years ago, that my dad was an only child, but I knew all my grandparents had been dead before my parents or I would have had someone to claim me, to fight for me when they called me a killer...but there was no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Jasper**

I guess until I held my newborn baby in my arms I hadn't quite believed it was really true. As a human I had been too young and too wrapped up in a career in the army and fighting for the South to think about a family and then everything changed. I became a vampire and the thought of a family, a child, was beyond my reach. When I found Bella and understood just how much she meant to me I had my first pang of regret. By joining herself with me as my mate she was denying herself every woman's right, to bear children. And yet, somehow, a miracle had occurred, we had made a child between us and here it was bloody and squirming in my arms as Carlisle checked Bella was OK after a long and rather traumatic labor.

Although Bella seemed unconcerned at the fact she was carrying a hybrid baby the rest of us were worried. There was very little known about vampire hybrids although some existed. Old wives tales told of babies that tore their way out of their human mothers wombs killing them in the process or mothers whose bodies could not cope with the stresses of a vampire hybrid growing inside their fragile human bodies in which cases both mother and unborn child died. Carlisle being a doctor gave us an advantage and he watched over her like a hawk much to Bella's amusement. Then, when the time came, a mere three and a half months after finding out she was carrying my child there were the first signs of trouble.

Bella began to hemorrhage and Carlisle was forced to give her a transfusion, struggling to replace the blood she was losing quickly enough. As the pains became worse and more frequent Bella's temperature shot up and Esme wiped her face with iced water trying to bring it down again. Then Carlisle examined Bella and found the baby was breech which meant either a Cesarean which Bella might not survive or an attempt to turn the baby manually. I took Bella's pain away as Carlisle gently turned the baby and mercifully she gave birth only fifteen minutes later. Here was the result laying in my arms looking up at me in wonder with Bella's brown eyes not flinching as I returned that gaze.

When Esme offered to take the baby from me so I could spend a few minutes alone with Bella before she fell asleep, utterly exhausted, I was reluctant and watched until the door closed behind her. Then feeling guilty I turned to my wife taking her clammy hand in mine, concerned at the weakness of her grip.

"It's OK Jasper, I'm just tired that's all."

I leaned in and kissed her,

"Thank you darlin' for the best gift a man could ever get."

"Do you think he looks like a Saul?"

"Actually I think he is more like Caden."

She laughed but I could see it was an effort.

"Caden Whitlock. Yes, little fighter, that sounds more like it."

Her eyes closed even as she spoke and I felt her weariness as sleep overtook her. Carlisle nodded towards the door,

"You'd better go see your son and introduce him to everyone. Bella just needs plenty of rest but I know she'll be anxious to see her baby again soon so don't be gone too long."

By the time I got downstairs Caden was surrounded by the family, all eager to see and touch him, the first hybrid they had ever seen close up and the latest member of the Whitlock family. Rose stood to one side holding Charity while Emmett was comparing the two and pointing out any differences.

"He's got more hair than Charity and he's almost as big. Do you think they'll be friends?"

Rose smiled at his enthusiasm,

"I'm sure they will, provided Saffron doesn't change her mind that is and want her daughter back."

I saw his grin fade at that and thanked God that no one could ever claim our son as theirs. I understood how devastated Rose and Emmett would be if that were to happen.

There was a knock on the door and Esme handed my son to me and went to answer it only to reappear moments later with Darius in tow. He came over to peer at my son then smiled,

"Congratulations Major. Looks like I picked a good time to visit, especially as I have news."

I saw the long brown envelope in his hand and frowned but he turned and handed it to Rose who handed Charity to Emmett and ripped it open, her face tight with apprehension. As she read the document inside I saw joy flood her eyes and the sensation was almost enough to knock me off my feet, she was so happy.

"It's the adoption papers, Saffron has signed Charity over to us. She's our daughter now."

Emmett's whoop of joy almost burst a few eardrums and I was sure the noise must have woken Bella so I went back upstairs after congratulating them on their good news.

Carlisle eyed me questioningly, yes he'd heard the noise, so had Bella who was propped up looking confused and very tired so I explained the other good news we had received today. Bella started to cry but they were tears of joy for Rose and Emmett.

"Caden will have a playmate. I'm so glad for them, I can't imagine how they would have coped if Saffron had changed her mind."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Caden was wriggling around sucking his little fist and I knew he was hungry so I handed him carefully to Bella. She hushed him stroking his cheek and then looked at Carlisle,

"We know I had to drink blood to feed him in the womb, do you think he needs blood now?"

Carlisle shrugged,

"I'm as much in the dark as you Bella but try him with milk first, if he turns his nose up I have some blood ready for him, animal blood of course."

Bella smiled at Carlisle's joke. She had been horrified at the thought she might have to drink human blood when she was pregnant but she was prepared to do so for our baby. When it came down to it animal blood seemed to satisfy Caden then so maybe it would continue to do so. I watched entranced as Bella offered our son her breast and he began to suckle. Her eyes closed slowly but I saw a smile hover on her lips. After a few minutes he stopped and his eyes closed too and he slept where he was with his mother.

"I think we might need to supplement Bella's milk with blood, I would think he will take, and probably need, both to grow.

Excusing himself to congratulate Rose and Emmett Carlisle left me alone with my family and I sat on the edge of the bed carefully so as not to wake my wife or son. They made such a beautiful picture and I immersed myself in Bella's contented happiness which added to my own was intoxicating. The last few months had turned my life around in ways I could never of dreamed of. Would Bella want a place of our own now we had a child? Or would she be happy to stay here with Carlisle's support and see Caden grow up alongside his cousin Charity? Either was fine by me, so long as I had the two of them I could live anywhere. Darius crept up a few minutes later to get a better look at our new son and grinned,

"I can see he's going to be a chip off the old block. He's got himself a half nude woman already. Now that is a quick learner! Seriously though how is Bella? She's looking very pale, for a human that is."

"It wasn't an easy birth but Carlisle says she's going to be fine."

"Good. I guess you'll be changing her once she's strong enough."

"I don't know. It was in my head but this kinda threw things. Bella won't want to miss her sons early development, especially if he grows as fast as he did in the womb so maybe she'll want to stay human for a while."

HE nodded in understanding,

"I guess it's gonna be an interesting few years. I'll keep my eye on things for you although I doubt the Volturi will be snooping around. They have enough to keep them occupied right now. The Fraternidad have been giving them some headaches on the continent."

"Really? How so?"

"It seems Raoul and a couple of the others have been in contact with the Romanians. Personally I think they are just stirring the pot but Aro is nervous so all eyes are on Stefan and Vladimir right now."

"I'd say you were right. I can't see Raoul joining forces with the Fraternidad but I guess they could be testing the temperature. So long as they aren't sniffing around here I'm happy."

"Amen to that brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Jasper**

The two children seemed to get on well, they were almost like brother and sister in many ways, spending a lot of time together but Caden was growing much faster. Bella commented on it soon after he was born, she told me she was almost afraid to sleep because he had grown when she woke up! It was a bit of an exaggeration but Carlisle had warned us that hybrids were always said to mature much quicker than human children in the same way they developed much quicker in the womb. It became more noticeable when the two were together. Charity although months older was soon overtaken in weight and height by Caden and by the time he was four months old he was sitting up unaided and interested in everything. He was human enough to need sleep, although not as much as Charity and was now quite happy to eat human food. We only fed him blood when he indicated a need for it and he soon let us know by simply refusing anything else he was offered. Luckily this usually happened when Charity was asleep. It didn't matter now but it might later when she understood and bringing human blood was not on the menu for her.

The house in Oregon was often bursting at the seams because in addition to the family we often had visitors, Peter and Charlotte were almost a constant addition but both Garrett and Darius popped in from time to time and always had an excuse to extend their stay for several days. The children were the draw, Peter adored both of them but I think secretly his favorite was little Charity who showed a preference for him too. Darius on the other hand was fascinated by Caden, noting every change from his last visit to this. I noticed Caden watching him on the computer as if taking mental notes and I wondered if he would grow up to be as computer savvy as his uncle.

 **Rosalie**

Charity completed my life, Emmett's too, she was a little miracle, our very own child. Human yes but we both hoped that she would understand that despite being different from her and not her natural parents we loved her as much as anyone ever could. She loved Caden although he was soon sitting up and then crawling around. I watched as she tried to copy him, almost as if she understood she was older and should be ahead of him. Her little face would screw up with the effort and when she found she couldn't match him she would start to cry in frustration. The beautiful thing was that hearing her cries Caden would make his way over to her and reach for her hand as if to comfort her, and it worked. They were like brother and sister but then living together that was hardly worth comment.

Charity loved her daddy, she always had a big gummy smile for him when he appeared and as soon as she was able she would hold her arms out to be picked up. I think the sensation of being up so high and in such big arms made her feel secure. Everyone fussed over the children and Carlisle and Esme became grandparents to both of them although I could see he was keeping a watchful eye on Caden. He was concerned, even he had no experience with hybrids but Caden did seem to be growing rapidly. As his face lost its baby chubbiness I could see Jasper, although he had Bella's eyes, more golden brown than her chocolate but even so. Would he grow up with her sweet temperament? Or be more the strong silent type like his father?

Once Carmen and the girls heard the news about the children they too came to say hello which I was quite surprised about considering Tanya and the others had lost their mother over a child, an Immortal child not like Charity and Caden, but even so it must bring back horrific memories. I knew Emmett was apprehensive but he needn't have been, when they arrived their arms were full of gifts for the babies and Bella and myself as new mothers. The children had so many toys already it was embarrassing and cluttered up the house but what could we say but thank you? Tanya and Irina took to Charity in seconds and she seemed happy enough to be carried, hugged or fed by them if Peter hadn't gotten in first, while Carmen and Kate fussed more over Caden. Not that it mattered, both children were loved by all, they were such a delight no one could fail to fall in love with them.

 **Jasper**

Carlisle approached us to report that Caden at a year old was at the stage of a three year old, he was developing that rapidly, although we could see for ourselves he was way beyond a human child of the same age. He was walking, talking and getting into every kind of mischief, often egged on by Emmett or Peter, or both. I could see he was going to need firm handling or he might turn out like his uncles! There was another subject Carlisle wished to broach and I could see he wasn't sure how to approach it but we both waited patiently and eventually he cleared his throat and began.

"I know this is strictly speaking none of my business but I just wondered if you two had given any thought to Bella becoming one of us?"

Bella blushed a little but answered him clearly enough,

"We have yes, but I would like to spend a little more time with our son before I go through that. I couldn't bear the thought of missing his early years Carlisle and I know the first two or three I might be out of control and a threat to Caden and Charity."

Carlisle nodded understandingly,

"True, well as long as you two know what you are doing and don't mind Bella still aging. I would suggest you don't leave it too long though Bella. Caden is going to need you even more as he matures and there is of course always a danger the Volturi might hear about you and insist you act. It's a difficult decision I understand that."

Bella sighed, we had discussed it many times but I wouldn't put her under any pressure, she had too much of that over the years, she must make her own choices and I would stand by her whatever she decided to do and to hell with the Volturi!

We had gotten into a routine, the couples going to hunt in fours making sure there was plenty of security for the children and Bella. I hated leaving her but I had to hunt if I were not to become a danger to both Bella and Charity. Emmett and Rose were equally conflicted, they wanted to hunt, to have a little time alone but they hated being away from Charity. Of course it wouldn't be long before I could take Caden to hunt, provided he still had a taste for blood and Bella didn't mind. I doubted she would, she never judged any of us for our nature, not even the human hunters like Peter and Charlotte. In some strange way, living on the streets for so many years had made her more accepting, even of those like the vampire who had killed her parents. I hoped one day to discover his identity and avenge them for her, if she didn't do it herself that is.

Sometimes I would watch my son interacting with Charity and tune into his emotions bathing myself in his love and wonder. He was fascinated by his cousin and her seeming helplessness and I could feel his protectiveness towards her. It was quite obvious he would be her champion whatever happened and I had to smile, there was a little of me in him after all. He was so gentle with her despite his own youth and often fetched her toys or sat making up little stories if she was upset and especially once she started teething and nothing Rose or Esme could do would settle her down. Caden would put one cool hand on her flushed cheek and sing nursery rhymes until she settled down.

 **Rosalie**

Having a child of our own was magical but to see Emmett with his tiny baby daughter was even more so. I knew how gentle he could be but even so, to see him with such a tiny infant in his arms, tiny compared to him anyway, and the love shining in his eyes made my love for him grow even stronger. There were times when Charity was hard work, only because I didn't know what to do, for the first time since I became a vampire I was out of my depth. I felt a failure until Esme told me all mother's felt that way at times, it was the unknown for all new mothers. When Charity was teething neither Emmett nor I could calm her yet Caden did it in an instant and I wasn't sure whether to be thankful or inadequate! Then again as Esme said being a mother wasn't always easy and from what she heard it didn't get any easier as they got older which made both Emmett and I wonder just what lay in store for us, but we wouldn't have had it any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Carlisle**

The pressure was mounting for me to return to Forks, the hours spent commuting plus my patients that sometimes needed me at odd hours. However, I didn't want to upset the children and they seemed settled enough as did the rest of the family. Of course we would need a story to explain the children, Rose and Emmett could have adopted Charity and I suppose Jasper had been gone long enough to marry and produce a child but Caden would need to understand how to act around humans. Here it was easy enough to stay clear of humans but in Forks that wasn't going to be as easy. I had discussed it with Esme who was so happy and contented with the additions to her family that she really didn't mind. In fact she seemed to think I was being a little overcautious.

"Don't forget there are the Quileutes to consider in Forks."

"Carlisle, since you made the treaty with them there has been no trouble. They leave us alone and we stay away from the reservation, I don't see any problem. Besides Charity is human and Caden is a hybrid, it's not as if we are bringing any new vampires into the area."

I let the matter drop, for now at least, and everything seemed to be going so well. Bella had regained her strength and seemed to enjoy her new role as wife and mother while Rosalie had bloomed and Emmett settled down somewhat which was something of a relief. The thought of having him along with Justin, and Peter when he was visiting, together was more than I could cope with. Charity had started toddling now and followed Caden like a little shadow and he didn't seem to mind at all, not like most siblings I knew! He of course continued to grow rapidly and while she was a typical eighteen month old he was more like six. I know Bella and Jasper were both concerned at his rapid growth, worried what might happen if it continued after he matured but I was of the opinion that once his body and mind matured the growth would slow down. Even now it wasn't as rapid as at first although there was no way he would be able to mix with normal children or go to school. Which meant we all took turns teaching him life skills as well as reading and writing which he loved and maths which he was less fond of.

His favorite past time was riding with Jasper and he was showing every sign of being as competent as his father. Charity hated it when the two of them went off together, Jasper on his mount and Caden on a pony specially trained for him. Bella went too sometimes although she was a more hesitant rider.

Deciding the children would benefit from owning a pet Esme and I went out with their parents blessings and bought a white rabbit for Charity and a black one for Caden which the children named Snowy and Midnight. While Caden soon took over looking after his rabbit Charity was still too young but then we found him showing her what to do, giving her the water bowls to fill from a jug he had taken from the kitchen and watching as she thrust her chubby little hand into the food container and concentrate so as not to spill any of the food as she filled the bowls. They were so engrossed in their task they didn't even notice when Emmett came out with his camera to take some shots. The house was filled with photographs showing every milestone in their development, blown up and framed and hung with pride.

We were sitting down with the children for dinner, Esme had decreed it would be best for them if we all sat together, to show them how to behave at the table although only Bella, Caden and Charity actually ate of course. Caden could use a knife and fork and Charity was determined to do so too. Rosalie had bought her a set of cutlery suitable for a toddler and she sat concentrating, a fork in one hand and a knife in the other although all her food was cut for her. She was actually doing far better than we expected when we received a visitor.

Darius has been silent for sometime so it was a surprise to find him on the doorstep without any warning but he looked excited.

"Could I have a word with Jasper and Bella Carlisle. I have some news I think Bella might find interesting."

"Of course, come in."

He joined us at the table and when the children had finished Rose and Emmett took them both out to play hide and seek, their favorite game. Alice and Justin joined them leaving Esme and I with Bella and Jasper.

"I'll clear up while you talk."

Esme got up and bustled about taking things out to the dishwasher and I helped leaving the others to talk alone but of course in a house full of vampires there was no chance of any privacy and nor had Darius asked for it so I knew it couldn't be bad news.

 **Bella**

It was wonderful to see Darius again and I was curious to hear his news little understanding how much it would enrich my life.

"I hope you don't mind Bella but I decided to do a little digging into your family. I guess I was hoping to find something good to share. It's taken me sometime but did you know your mother had a brother?"

I looked at him astonished,

"A brother? No, she never mentioned one as far as I can remember but I wasn't that old when they died. I know my dad was an only child and that all my grandparents were deceased. Is he still alive? Where does he live? Does he know about me?"

My questions were coming like bullets fired from a gun, far too rapidly in my excitement but Darius just sat grinning until I ran out.

"OK Let's see if I can answer all your questions. Yes he is still alive, he was a couple of years older than your mother and he went to a boarding school so she didn't see much of him."

"That would explain why they weren't close I guess."

"Probably, anyway when he left school he went into the army and ended up as an M.P. When he came out he joined the Police Force and he's now Chief of Police. Do you remember where your mother grew up?"

I shook my head,

"My mom never spoke about her family, all I remember was that I got the feeling her own childhood hadn't been very happy. Did he go back home? Did he go to the funeral? I don't remember hearing about him or seeing him. If he knew about me why didn't he come to visit or take me away from that awful place?"

I knew I was getting overwrought and Jasper put his arm around me, calming me as Darius continued to speak.

"Your Uncle was cut off from the family when he joined the army, his parents cut him out of their will and they never saw or spoke to him again a far as I can tell. He certainly doesn't know about you, I don't even think he knows his sister is dead."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's probably better if you don't know how but I can tell you where he lives if you like. It's going to come as a shock to Carlisle and Esme, Jasper too I should think."

I looked at my husband but he merely shrugged, then I heard Carlisle's voice behind me and swung round to look at him.

"Are you saying Bella's Uncle is Chief Swan?"

"Yep, right on your doorstep."

"You know my Uncle?"

Carlisle smiled nodding his head,

"Yes, he's actually a friend of mine, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks, in Washington."

I could hardly believe it, my Uncle, my only living relative and he was no more than a few hours drive from here! Not only that but the Cullens knew him, I had to meet him, I just had to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Jasper**

Once Bella knew she had some family left, Chief Swan no less, there was no holding her back and I understood her longing for some connection in the human world, some link to her dead mother. We held a family meeting and it was decided we would move back to Forks so Bella could hopefully build a relationship with her Uncle. Carlisle did point out that it was a link she would have to break once she became a vampire but that didn't make any difference. He also pointed out that Caden would have to be taught to be very careful around his Great Uncle, so as not to give our secret away.

"Please don't think I have any problem with you meeting your Uncle and forging a relationship with him Bella. I just feel that someone has to point out the pitfalls and as the father figure here that falls on me."

 **Bella**

I understood everything Carlisle said and Jasper and I had discussed the matter for hours. I knew I would be meeting my Uncle only to lose him again as soon as I became a vampire myself but it was so important to me to find him, to see and talk to him, to have that one link to my human life. It was going to be awkward and potentially dangerous if Caden forgot about keeping our secret but it would be worth it, for me at least. I had spent most of my life with everyone thinking I had murdered my parents, alone, an outcast and the thought of family was too strong a lure. I would work hard to ensure Caden understood how important keeping our secret was, he wasn't stupid, he was very bright and I knew he wouldn't let me down. In fact he was excited him self at the thought of having a Great Uncle and I had to explain the difference between Uncles and Great Uncles to him.

When it came time to leave the house in Portland I began to panic, this had been my first real home, we had given up our own rental once I knew I was pregnant to be closer to Carlisle and now I was leaving it's security to travel to a place I didn't know, to meet an Uncle I had no idea even existed until a few weeks ago. The others were all going home and I tried to remind myself that Jasper's home was my home too. He had offered to find somewhere for us on our own but I loved being surrounded by family, why on earth would I want to leave them? We had time to ourselves when we wanted it and Caden would miss Charity if they were parted. For that matter Charity would be lost without him. So, we traveled in convoy from Portland to Forks and I got caught up in Caden's excitement at his first road trip. His nose was glued to the window staring out at the scenery, the forest and mountains, the traffic, even the towns we passed through on our journey. His questions came like a machine gun, "What's that?" "Why does the sign say...?" "Is that a restaurant?" "Is Forks like this?" By the time we arrived even my ears were tired!

We drove through Forks to get to the house and I looked eagerly when Jasper pointed out the Police Station but was disappointed when he also noticed that Chief Swan's cruiser was not parked outside. I would have loved to get a glimpse of my Uncle but it was not to be. The house was out the other side of town down a long winding driveway and was not at all what I had expected. There was so much glass, and the furniture was all cream and white as if they wanted as much light as possible inside. It was huge, the grand piano that Edward played looking small inside the lounge. There were suites for everyone and I shared an unused one with Jasper while Alice and Justin took her old suite, the one she had shared with Jasper at one time.

I was impatient to see my Uncle but I knew I couldn't just barge in and announce myself, I had to take it slowly. While Emmett and Justin took the children to explore the house and grounds I made my first contact, my hands shaking as I rang his number,

"What if he's not home?"

"Then you can ring again later Bella. Just take a deep breath and calm down. It's going to be fine."

I wished I was as confident as my husband!

When I heard the voice on the other end I almost dropped the receiver,

"Chief Swan."

I hesitated then took the plunge,

"Hello, this is going to sound strange but did you have a sister called Katherine?"

There was a long silence and I feared he would cut me off but then he spoke again, more carefully this time,

"Who is this?"

"I'm...Katherine Swan was my mother."

This time the silence stretched on even longer and fearing I was losing him I blundered on,

"I know this must be a shock to you, it was to me."

"You said was..."

This threw me for a second,

"Oh, yes. My parents are both dead. They died a long time ago and I never knew my mom had a brother until a few weeks ago. You are Katherine Swan's brother aren't you? Your mom and dad were Charles and Isabella Swan."

"What's your name?"

"Bella, Isabella."

"Kat named her daughter after our mother? I bet that pleased her."

"I don't know. I don't remember them, they died when I was very young."

"Yeah well, Kat was a late and unexpected arrival in the family."

"Right, so you were older? I heard you went to boarding school then joined the army before beginning a career in the Police Force."

"Yep, and you? Are you working?"

"No, I'm married and I have a son."

"Where do you live? I guess your parents left you their house?"

This was getting too hard, I didn't know what to say and Jasper took the receiver from me.

"Chief Swan, this is Jasper Hale, one of Dr Cullens foster kids. Bella is my wife and it was a friend of ours who traced you. It's pure chance that we were living here."

"I appreciate you telling me this Jasper but I need a little time to take it in. Can I reach you and Bella at Dr Cullen's?"

"Yes, we're living here at the moment, back in Forks."

"Please tell your wife I will contact her, I just need time to think, to understand it all."

"I will, and thank you Chief Swan."

 **Bella**

I wasn't sure if my Uncle even believed me but perhaps he would speak to Carlisle, he might believe him. I'd frozen at the critical moment and I couldn't thank Jasper enough for taking over for me. He put the receiver down and hugged me, making me feel instantly a little better.

"Do you think he'll ring back?"

"I'm sure he will. He was just as shocked as you were when Darius told you about him. To suddenly find out that he has a niece with a family and that his sister is dead is a lot to take in at once, especially over the phone. He may not ring you for a couple of days but I think he'll probably approach Carlisle beforehand."

We went to tell Carlisle the news and he agreed with Jasper that my Uncle would probably speak to him first.

"Chief Swan and I are friends. He'll probably want to know more about you before he speaks to you again. It's hard all round I'm sure but don't worry Bella. What man could resist seeing a niece and her family? Especially one he didn't know existed."

"Does Chief Swan have any family?"

"No, he's never been married as far as I know and there's no girlfriend either. Your Uncle spends a lot of time on the Reservation with his friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater."

"The reservation? I didn't know there was one here. Do you go there to treat the sick Carlisle?"

The two of them exchanged a glance and both looked a little uneasy,

"No Bella, we aren't welcome on the reservation, they...disapprove of our kind."

"You mean vampires? They know what you are?"

"Yes, they know our secret but so long as we do not attack any humans they leave us in peace."

I understood, or thought I did, and I wondered if it would cause difficulties for us all. After all my Uncle didn't know about vampires but his best friends did. All this was extremely confusing but I would feel a lot happier when he rang, if he rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Charlie**

When I put the phone down I had no idea what to think or how to feel. I hadn't seen my little sister since she was two or maybe three. My father sent me to a boarding school, he wanted me educated well enough to join the navy just like he had, follow in his old man's footsteps but I had no intention of doing that. My father and I had never seen eye to eye, he was cold and stoical, he showed no love to either of his children, or his wife, my mother. He was never physical, we never felt his hand, but his tongue could crush us just as well. I think I joined the army just to annoy him, knowing I was beyond his reach by then. I felt guilty from time to time, about my mom more than Katherine, I'd not been around her long enough to really forge any bonds. She was just the little kid who used to follow me around and get under my feet. What nine year old wants a rug rat around him after all? But to find out that they were all dead, my parents and my little sister, now that was a blow. I hadn't expected it but I guess I thought my parents might well be, after all they'd been old when they had me.

I grabbed a beer and sat in my usual arm chair but I didn't turn the T.V on as I usually did. Instead I sat there thinking about the girl who had phoned me, my niece Bella. For one heart stopping moment I had thought she was my mother, they sounded so much alike. To find out I had not only a niece but that she had a family, that she had married into the Cullen family in fact, was an even bigger shock. I struggled to remember which of the boys was Jasper. I knew it wasn't the huge guy, he was called Emmett, I'd met him a few times at the clinic. I think he used to pick the doctor up if his car was in the shop. He had a monster truck, a red one as I recall. So it had to be either the bronze haired boy...or the blond one, the one who looked like trouble but was in fact very courteous and well behaved. He had my cop's antenna going crazy when I was first introduced but he had proved it wrong, for the very first time as it turned out.

The best thing to do would be to speak to Carlisle first, get the low down on the girl. I doubted she had lied to me, I couldn't see what she had to gain from claiming kinship with me, I didn't have any money and she wasn't looking for a roof over her head, she already had one. I had half a mind to ring Billy and give him the news, maybe ask Sue Clearwater's advice but knowing the antipathy between the Quileutes and the Cullens I decided to put it on hold. I was too tired to exchange possibly heated words with either of my friends tonight. Besides it might be interesting to just introduce them to my niece face to face. I found myself drifting back to my childhood and felt a stark guilt for not taking time for my little sister and not trying to find her when I got out of the army. I guess I assumed my parents would have poisoned her against me and I really didn't want to come face to face with my father again.

I had written to my mother asking about her and Katherine but my father had intercepted the letter and returned it unopened telling me quite bluntly not to try contacting any of them ever again. He disowned me after hearing I had become an M.P. What he would have said if he knew I had now joined the police force I couldn't begin to imagine and I turned my back on all of them. The fact Katherine's daughter had found me and made contact was a shock but the more I thought about it, a good one. To have some family was better than none at all and from the sound of it we were in similar circumstances although she had a new family. I had never met the right girl, or maybe my father had terrified me so much I was afraid I might turn out like him. Either way I had never married and sometimes despite all my friends I felt lonely. Having a niece was better than nothing at all, a lot better.

The next morning I wondered if I'd been dreaming but deciding it had been far too real for that I decided to pay Carlisle a visit. I knew he would be at the clinic in Forks that day and drove over, relieved to see his Mercedes in it's usual parking spot. I had picked a time he would usually be free, between clinics and found him in his office.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything Carlisle?"

"No Charlie, not at all, come in. I thought I might see you today. I assume this is in relation to the phone call you received yesterday from my daughter in law?"

"So, it wasn't a dream then?"

"No, Bella is real enough and her son Caden."

I sat speechless, not knowing quite what to say,

"I know she is hoping that you will agree to meet her Charlie but I did tell her I wasn't in a position to put any pressure on you, not that I think you need it."

"What's she like Carlisle? How did she meet Jasper?"

"She's a very nice young girl. She and Jasper met in Portland. As for the rest, well I think it's their story to tell Charlie. If you want to meet her that is."

"I'll certainly think about it Carlisle."

I thanked Carlisle for his time and went back to work deciding I had to meet Bella at least once if only to see if she looked anything like my mom or sister. She certainly sounded like mom. Sitting in my office I stared at my phone for a long time then sighed and leaned forward picking it up and dialing the Cullen house slowly hesitating before the last digit. I wondered if it might be Bella who answered but it was Esme of course, the doctor's wife.

"Mrs Cullen, it's Chief Swan, I'm sorry to bother you but could I speak to Bella if she's there?"

Esme's voice was full of joy as she shouted for Bella,

"Of course, she won't be a moment, she's outside with Caden and Charity."

"Charity?"

"Oh of course you probably haven't heard know our good news have you? Rosalie and Emmett have adopted a little girl and named her Charity. She and Caden are great playmates."

When Bella came on the phone she was breathless,

"Sorry Chief Swan I was playing with the children. They have more energy than I do."

"Yeah, kids are like that, or so I hear. Listen, I'd really like to meet you if that's OK? Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow at..."

I was going to say the diner but then everyone would be asking who she was, did I want that? I chickened out,

"There's a little restaurant on the edge of town. I hear it's pretty good. I can pick you up of you like?"

"No, that's OK, I'll meet you there."

"Right, Oh will you be bringing your husband and son along?."

I hoped she would say no, I really wanted to talk to her alone at first.

"No. I think maybe it would be better just the two of us. We might want to discuss things Caden is too young to be hearing, besides I'd like time to relax and chat and with a child along that wouldn't be possible."

"Of course. Well until tomorrow, shall we say 12:30?"

"I'll be there and Chief Swan, thank you for agreeing to see me."

I put the phone down, not sure I'd done the right thing but knowing I'd done the only thing I could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Bella**

I was nervous and didn't sleep well partly because I was excited at the thought of meeting my uncle and partly because I was scared he might decide he wanted nothing to do with me or my son. The fact he had rung back and agreed to the meeting was a positive sign but at the same time he had hesitated when telling me where to meet him and I wondered why? Perhaps he didn't want to be seen anywhere in town with me, it might start awkward questions for him. Carlisle had told us last night that my Uncle seemed very interested in me and I asked him what he thought I should say. I was nervous at the thought of telling him my past, especially the part where I was accused of murdering my parents, his sister.

"You must tell him the truth Bella, if you lie and he finds out then you will have lost any chance at a relationship with him, however fleeting."

I knew the last was a gentle reminder not to get too close to my Uncle because it was impossible for him to stay in my life.

Jasper was going to drop me at the restaurant and park up close by, ready to pick me up again as soon as the meeting was over.

"It'll be fine Bella. How could he fail to love you? Just remember the story we worked out last night and everything will be fine."

"I couldn't tell my Uncle about the vampire attack, he would think me as crazy as the authorities had when I was a child so instead I would tell him a version of it, one that dispensed with vampires. The cruiser was parked up close to the restaurant when Jasper dropped me off with a kiss and whispered good luck and I saw a man waiting in the entrance dressed in police uniform, this had to be my uncle, Chief Swan. He hesitated a second and then smiled opening the door for me as I reached him.

"Bella?"

I nodded, unsure what to call him so settled for Chief Swan.

The server showed us to a table in the window and handed us menus while she bustled off to fetch our drinks. I was amused to see that we both chose lattes although mine was a skinny and as I looked at the menu seeing nothing but a blur I was conscious he was watching me. When our drinks arrived we ordered, a mushroom tagliatelle for me and a hamburger and fries for him. Once we were alone again he cleared his throat nervously,

"Well, hello Bella. I don't quite know how to start this conversation but Chief Swan sounds a little formal and Uncle...well that one still has my head reeling so how about you call me Charlie?"

I nodded,

"That's fine by me. I'm afraid I don't have any proof if that's what you were expecting. All I can do is to tell you my story and leave the rest to you."

"OK, I'm listening."

I began by describing my mom realizing that she and Charlie shared the same twinkling eyes and dark hair, the way they listened with head cocked to one side, it was uncanny. Then I got to the most difficult part, the murders. I told it to him just as I had the authorities back then but added,

"I understood much later that the person I had described couldn't have been a monster who drank their blood but their assailant splattered with blood which made it appear to me as a young child that he was trying to drink their blood."

Our meals arrived and I stayed silent until the server had gone then continued.

"No one would believe me when I swore I hit him with the ax and of course I couldn't have, they found only my parents blood at the scene and mine where I cut myself when I fell over swinging the ax. I was really young so I guess I just missed but everything looks so different when you are small yourself."

"It must have been very distressing for you. I guess they didn't treat you very well Bella. Sending you to a special facility seems a little Draconian."

"I had no one to speak up for me or offer me a home so I had no choice. I was too young to be charged with their murder but I think they really believed I was responsible."

We stopped to eat for a few minutes and to give Charlie time to digest what I had said so far.

"How long were you in that place?"

"Too long, it was like hell."

I explained the treatment I had received and I could see he was visibly angry hearing it,

"But I escaped hidden in a laundry basket and then I ran and I kept on running for years scared that they would find me and drag me back there."

"So where did you go? You said you had no other family. I wish I'd kept in touch with my sister, I could have helped."

"I lived on the streets, it's not so bad if you have friends, and I was lucky enough to find one. Some of the homeless like me had no choice, nowhere else to go and they look after each other. They kept me safe from the worst who live that way and others who prey on the street people."

 **Charlie**

Guilt and remorse were eating into me as I listened to Bella tell the story of her life as if she were talking about someone else. How had she survived out there among the perverts and alcoholics, druggies, and crazies? And more than that how had she met Jasper Hale if she were living rough? She seemed to read my mind and smiled.

"You're wondering how I met Jasper aren't you? It was sheer luck or good fortune. My son was sick and I took him to one of the free clinics where I ran into Carlisle. He looked after Caden and I saw Jasper, he saw me, and that was it."

"How old is your son?"

She made a face,

"I guess you'd better hear the rest of my story, I had a relationship with one of my fellow street people and I fell pregnant but he found out and ran, I have no idea where he is now or even his real name, only Kit, that's what everyone called him. I gave birth to a boy, my son, and when I met Jasper he took Caden on as his own, He's the only father Caden has ever known."

"He sounds like an exceptional man, so how old is Caden?"

"He's four but very bright, Carlisle says he's way ahead of his biological age."

I smiled, she sounded like a very proud mother but I was intrigued. I could have a Grand nephew as well as a niece if I chose to take that step. I saw Bella looking at me as she sipped her coffee refill.

"I understand this has come as a shock to you and I do understand you might not want to reopen old wounds. It might be that I remind you of your sister too much. I would understand if you decided you didn't want to pursue this. I just felt I wanted to meet you."

"I'm glad you did Bella. Yes, you do remind me of my family but not my sister, you are very much like my mother and I loved her very much. My father...well that was a whole different story."

I looked at my watch and cursed,

"I'd like to talk longer but I have to get back to work."

She stood up and held out her hand,

"It's been lovely to meet you Charlie, thank you for making time."

We walked out in silence after I refused her offer to pay the bill but on the steps I halted taking her arm gently,

"I'd like to see you again Bella, Caden and Jasper too, if that's OK. Maybe you could come to the house this weekend. It's the first one I've had off in ages and I'd like to spend it with family."

Her smile was bright as the sun and she threw her arms around me for a moment,

"Thank you. I'd love to, when?"

"Well I finish at midnight Friday so how about Saturday afternoon?"

"I look forward to it."

"Can I take you back to town? Or to the Cullens?"

"No thank you. Jasper will be back for me soon. See you Saturday."

As I drove away I could see her watching me and knew I had to make this work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Charlie**

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and my great nephew and all they had been through over the years when if only I had kept in touch with my sister I could have been there to help them. I could have taken Bella in, fought for her when they tried to pin the murders on her. Still that was all in the past, I had an opportunity to get to know her and her family and I couldn't walk away from that. It would be strange, being part of a family once more but I was looking forward to it. The only thing I had to do was ring Harry and cancel our fishing trip at the weekend. I decided not to tell him about Bella just yet, I wanted to be sure she was sticking around and then I would invite him over to meet her and the boy. Hell, I'd throw a barbecue and invite all my friends!

 **Bella**

Jasper appeared moments after Charlie left and I knew he had been close by. As I got into the car he turned to me,

"Well, looks like your meeting went well, if that smile is anything to go by."

"It did, I like him Jasper and I think he's pleased I found him. We've been invited over on Saturday, all three of us, isn't that great?"

He grinned and leaned over to kiss me,

"If it makes you happy then of course it is and I look forward to seeing the Chief again."

"I am worried about Caden though. I told Charlie the story we agreed on and that Caden is four but very bright. Do you think he can pull it off?"

"He's our son, of course he can, we'll explain how important it is that he doesn't let anything slip. But first we have to break the news to him that he has a great uncle who is also a police officer!

When we got back Caden was helping Charity clean out the rabbit cages but seeing us return he ran over for a hug and to say hello.

"Mommy, Grandpa Carlisle said you went to meet someone special. Was it Santa?"

"No, not Santa but someone even more important. I went to see my Uncle."

He giggled,

"You're too old to have an Uncle mommy. Isn't she daddy?"

"No, even old people like us have families. You have Uncle Emmett and Uncle Justin and mommy has an Uncle Charlie."

"If he is mommy's uncle then what is he to me?"

"He's your great uncle."

He thought about this then turned as Charity called for him,

"What about Charity? Is he her great uncle too?"

"Not really because he is mommy's uncle not Aunt Rosalie's or Uncle Emmett's but I'm sure he won't mind her calling him uncle as well, we'll ask him."

"I'm going to meet him? When? Can Charity come too?"

Jasper swung Caden up onto his shoulders,

"Whoa, slow down there pardner. Let's meet Uncle Charlie first then we can ask him if Charity can come another time. Remember this is all new to Uncle Charlie too and it's very important that you keep our secret. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes daddy. I mustn't tell anyone that I drink blood as well as milk and soda's and I mustn't tell anyone I'm growing really quickly because I'm a hyb...hybe..."

"Hybrid. It is very important you remember all that and never ever use the word vampire. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I'm grown up now I can remember."

Jasper put him back down and gave him a gentle shove,

"Well then get over there and help Charity catch Snowball before he gets away."

 **Charlie**

I went shopping, got in some cookies and soda's, trying to remember what kids liked to eat then replenished my beer stash and decided I wanted to buy my Grandnephew a present but I had no idea what to get him. Maybe I could ask Sue when I rang Harry and told him I couldn't make it at the weekend but then she'd want to know the reason for my question and I wasn't sure I was ready for explanations yet. Instead I spoke to Deb's our dispatcher.

"How old is the child Charlie?"

"About four but very forward for his age."

"Right well, you could get crayons and coloring books or a remote control car, hey maybe a Police car, that would be good."

"A what? Where the hell do I go to get one of those?"

She rolled her eyes, the usual "what am I going to do with you Chief" look on her face.

"Do you want me to get it for you? I could call in at the store on my way home and bring it in tomorrow afternoon."

"You're a lifesaver Debs, what would I do without you?"

"Drown probably but you could do something for me in return."

"OK, what?"

"Tell me who he is when you can."

I nodded,

"Monday for sure Debs, I promise."

When I got off duty that evening I finished last night's fish pie Sue had put in the fridge for me then rang the Clearwater house. Sue answered and called for Harry asking how I was as we waited for him to appear.

"You OK Charlie? I hear you had lunch with a strange girl today."

How the hell did she know that?

"You have spies everywhere Sue."

"Well, Emily was driving back from Port Angeles and she saw you sitting in the window of the restaurant on the edge of town and we all know your local is the town diner."

"I'll be sure to sit further away next time."

"So, there's going to be a next time? Who is she?"

"I'll tell you soon Sue."

I was relieved to hear Harry then and get away from Sue's interrogation. I explained I couldn't make it at the weekend and he just made arrangements for a fortnight's time. He didn't mention my strange lunch date and I wondered if Sue had told him yet.

"I hear the Cullens are back."

I groaned inwardly, here we go!

"Yes, I saw Carlisle the other day. The clinic is relieved to have him back full time."

"Forks would be better off without him or his "family!"

When he found out my niece was one of Carlisle's family things were going to get interesting but I preferred to keep that to myself for now so I changed the subject

"How's Billy? Is he over his cold yet?"

"He's getting there, slowly. Still coughing fit to bust."

I guess I just couldn't help myself,

"Why don't you bring him to the clinic? Get something for that cough?"

He ignored my suggestion just as I knew he would and the conversation petered out so I said goodnight and put the receiver down.

It still baffled me why there was such enmity between the Quileutes and the Cullen family but neither were willing to explain so I just sat in the middle trying to remain neutral although in truth I liked Carlisle and never had any trouble from his family. Whatever the problem though, surely Bella wouldn't be among the "enemy". She'd only been with the Cullens a short time, she could hardly have stirred up trouble herself. I always had the feeling that there was something simmering just below the surface when Billy or Harry spoke about the Cullens while Carlisle seemed to ignore their antipathy. I had the feeling he would be quite happy to treat the Quileutes just as he treated anyone else who was sick. If Bella and I became close this could cause problems although I hoped Harry and Billy would be mature enough not to make things difficult for me. They were my best friends but Bella was family, and family was valuable especially when you had so few!

The next morning Deb's handed me a large bag and a receipt which I looked at and reached for my wallet.

"I found a Police car with flashing lights and a siren The guy in the store says its batteries will last for about two hours if you don't have the lights and siren on all the time, half that if you do, and knowing boys like I do, I bought an extra set. I also picked up some colored pens and a sketchbook so he should have enough to keep him occupied. He might well be happy enough on your computer playing games though but..."

She stopped remembering I didn't have a computer at home. I got into enough trouble using the one at work but at least there I could call on the expertise of Andy or herself.

"Well, he'll be fine Charlie."

I paid up and took the bag into my office closing the door firmly before taking out the police car in its brightly colored box. It looked like something a kid would like but then again when was the last time I interacted with a kid? I put it back in the bag as the phone rang and dragged my mind back to the present and my job.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Jasper**

Both Bella and Caden were excited at the thought of spending the afternoon with Chief Swan but while Bella was quiet and thoughtful Caden was driving us all crazy rushing around the place like some kind of tornado. Charity knew he was going out without her and had gone off to hide which she always did when she was upset. Alice found her hiding in the attic with her favorite doll Daisy, a rag doll that Charlotte had made her along with a wardrobe full of tiny clothes, shoes, and accessories that matched some of Charity's own that Charlotte had also sewn. As soon as Caden understood how upset his cousin was he quietened down and promised to ask Uncle Charlie if she could go with him next time. Knowing how persistent my son could be I thought it quite likely she would be going along in the near future.

We aimed to arrive about two as Chief Swan hadn't given Bella any specific time and I saw him peering around the curtain as we pulled up which was a good sign, or so I hoped. He was on the porch ready and waiting when Caden opened his door and scrambled out running up the steps before remembering his manners and coming to a halt putting out his hand and introducing himself very gravely,

"Hello Uncle Charlie, I'm Caden. It's very nice to meet you."

Looking totally confused Chief Swan took the small hand and shook it then smiled,

"It's very good to meet you too Caden."

Bella had caught up to him by now and when she too held out her hand he pulled her forward to give her a quick hug,

"It seems odd shaking hands with my niece."

She hugged him back and I knew everything was going to be fine.

We were invited inside where Chief Swan said "Hell, call me Charlie, Jasper. Chief Swan is much too formal"

He smiled and handed Caden a bag,

"I thought you might like something to play with. I don't have any toys here so I got these for you."

Caden thanked him in his usual way, with a bear hug and then tipped the bag upside down to reveal a remote control police car and some colored pens and a sketch book. He and I took the car outside to try it out while Bella and Charlie stayed in the lounge to talk. The car was brilliant, it could climb a small step and on the flat picked up a good speed but of course Caden was more interested in the siren and flashing lights.

 **Bella**

At first talk was a little stilted, we were both on edge but once he started telling me about the little he remembered about my mom, silly little things that had us both laughing, I relaxed and when he offered to make coffee I went through to the kitchen with him so we could carry on talking. He was interested in my experiences on the street although he never pried and when I explained how I had suggested presents for those less fortunate than me as my Christmas present from Jasper he wanted to know everything we had done. The boys weren't back when I finished telling him the miracles we had performed or rather the Cullens had performed although we could hear the siren from time to time.

"I'm not so sure that was a good idea. Carlisle might well never speak to me again after listening to that for a few days."

"He'll cope, they have Charity too and she's equally as noisy."

"You know I always knew there was something special about the Cullens but what you've told me is amazing. Your thoughtfulness and all their hard work, we underestimate him. I always tell people we are very lucky to get someone of his standing working in a little place like Forks."

Caden came back in at this point with Jasper holding the car,

"Batteries finally died."

"There are more in the bag."

"Those too Charlie, but I don't think your neighbors will be too sorry, that thing has quite a volume."

"I'm hungry Uncle Charlie and I could I please have a drink?"

Charlie got up,

"Sure Caden, you like soda?"

He looked at me knowing soda was a treat but I nodded and he grinned,

"Do you have Dr Pepper Uncle Charlie?"

"I think so, I got a selection. Shall we go see?"

Caden followed him like a little shadow and when he came back he was holding a plate with a sandwich filled with what looked like cold cuts and jelly and a huge cookie with icing on top.

While he sat quietly eating I told Jasper I'd been explaining about the miracles the family performed and Charlie asked him about the rope tricks he had done at the concert.

"We have a show here once a year, the proceeds go towards the kids Christmas party and one for the older residents. I just wondered if you might be willing to show us a few of your tricks Jasper. Might as well use my new family I guess."

"Sure Charlie and I'll see if Edward would be willing to play the piano."

"That would be great, we tend to get the same thing happening every year, new blood is a little lacking in Forks as you might have realized."

"Then leave it with me and I'll see what I can rustle up. I'm really glad you accepted Bella. I know she was very eager to meet you."

"I haven't had any kin to speak of in many a year and to find I have a niece and grandnephew is...well, it's great."

Caden who had now finished eating and taken his plate back out to the kitchen spoke up as he came back in,

"Uncle Charlie, would you mind if I brought my cousin to meet you next time?"

"Caden, you haven't been invited back yet."

Charlie looked a little sheepish,

"Actually he has, in a way. He saw my fishing tackle by the back door and asked me about it. I promised to show him how to fish so I guess that counts as an invitation. Sure you can Caden. I'd like to meet Charity."

"She was really upset I was coming without her, she thinks she's my sister."

"Well, it's nice to have a sister."

Caden made a face,

"Sometimes, but sometimes she can be a pest."

"Come here Caden, let me tell you a secret."

Caden went over and climbed onto the arm of Charlie's chair to listen,

"Little sisters are supposed to be pests. It's to get us used to them being pests when they grow up. But there's nothing as important as family Caden and Charity is family. You have to look after the little ones."

Caden looked into Charlie's face, very serious now,

"I will Uncle Charlie I promise.,"

We finally left about seven, after Charlie offered to make dinner. Caden and I would have been OK but I didn't want Jasper to feel the odd one out so I declined making some excuse.

"When can we come again Uncle?"

Jasper hushed Caden but Charlie just smiled,

"I'm home until Monday afternoon so you come whenever you like, I'll be pleased to see you any time."

Caden turned beseeching eyes on me,

"Can we come again tomorrow mommy please? Uncle Charlie said we could, please."

"Maybe you could come for lunch, I'm not much of a cook but I can rustle something up."

I was about to refuse for Jasper's sake when he touched my arm to stop me,

"Bella and Caden would love to Charlie but unfortunately I can't. I promised to help Carlisle with something."

"Well that's a pity but Bella? Would you come? You can bring Charity with you if you like.

"I'll see what her mom says but we'd love to Charlie and thank you for making us so welcome."

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then."

Caden handed Charlie the car,

"I'll leave it here and then I'll have something to play with. I can bring my Lego and show you how to build a fort if you like."

"Sounds great. I'll find a box to keep your car in so it's safe."

He looked at me and winked, we both knew Caden was leaving the car here so we had to come back, as if anything could keep me away now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Charlie**

As soon as Bella and the others had left I started to panic, Sunday, lunch! I must be mad. The last time I attempted a Sunday lunch I nearly burned the house down. I needed some help but Debs was working which only left Sue Clearwater. Well I had to let them know sooner or later but I would try to keep the connection with the Cullens quiet for now. I rang the reservation only to find Sue was at Billy's which meant ringing her there unless...

"Leah, can you cook?"

"Cook? Sure Chief Swan, why?"

"I have guests coming tomorrow for lunch and I rather rashly offered to supply lunch. I was going to ask your mom but if you could help me out I'd be willing to pay you and provide all the ingredients."

She agreed to come over in the morning and get everything ready so all I had to do was dish it all up.

That night I dreamed of my family, the last day I saw them when I told my father I was joining the army. Raised voices had brought my mom running and I could hear Kat crying in the next room, she hated any type of argument, she was a sensitive child. I had grabbed my bags from my room and said goodbye to my mom, Kat holding onto my leg begging me not to go. And now she was dead and I couldn't apologize for hurting her. I could however, make sure that I never did the same to her daughter or grandson. If only my own father or I had been less stubborn…. but we were too much alike to ever get along happily.

Leah arrived bright and early telling me her mom had spent the night with Billy as he was so unwell and Jake was off with some of his friends on a camping trip. The boys seemed to spend a lot of time off in the forest but it was none of my business, the res had its own police force and school. It was up to them to track down the kids who missed too much schooling not me. While Leah got everything prepared I put money on the table for food and her time and started cleaning. While the lounge was always pretty neat and tidy the dining room left a bit to be desired and I wanted to make a good impression. When I opened the door I was relieved Bella had decided not to stay for a meal yesterday.

"Right Chief Swan, everything is ready. The pot roast is on and the pie is in the fridge along with some cream. I wrote down exactly what to do and when so you'll be OK."

"You're a lifesaver Leah. Thanks."

I saw her out marveling as she drove away, I remembered her birth seventeen years ago and now she was almost a woman. There had been something different about her today though. She had looked pale as if she were sickening for something and I made a mental note to ring Sue tomorrow and check up on her. Billy's cold was probable racing through all of them, especially with her mom nursing him.

 **Leah**

I hadn't minded helping Charlie, I liked him because he never came down heavy handed on the kids from the res. He treated us just the same as the kids from town though he was one of the few who did. Most people still tended to look down on us as savages! I was glad to be going home though, I'd woken up feeling sick, like I was running a temperature and my limbs were aching, I guess I'd picked up Billy's cold and decided to dose myself up with flu medicine and go back to bed. My sense of smell was off too, there had been a strange scent in the Chief's house, sweet and sickly, it made me feel nauseous. I had looked around wondering if he had spilled some honey or syrup that had started to break down but there was nothing. I would go back tomorrow and pick up mom's dishes and check that his dinner went off OK. I had wanted to ask him who he was entertaining but it seemed rude, maybe I could slip a query in when I came back, after all mom was sure to ask me.

 **Charlie**

Charity was a delightful child, sunny and full of laughter and I could see she idolized her cousin. It reminded me of my own childhood again, Kat trailing along behind me but the difference in ages had been much wider so I guess it was easier for Caden to include her in his games. He allowed her to use his pens and sketchbook but she wasn't allowed to play with his car. Luckily I had anticipated this and picked her up a little tea set which she set out along with her rag doll Daisy dressed the same as Charity which I thought was a nice touch. With the children settled at play Bella and I found time to talk again and she helped me in the kitchen asking if I had done all this by myself. It would have been easy to lie but I laughed telling her the truth.

"Without my friends on the reservation I'd be a very lonely man. They took pity on me when I first moved here. The women have taken me under their wing and I get home cooked food for the fridge and freezer at regular intervals. So, I rang and asked for help, I wanted you to have something you could actually eat so you'd come again and my friends daughter came over and set me up. I'd like to introduce you to them one day."

Dinner was relaxed enough with Bella helping Charity who had brought her own cutlery and tucked in like she hadn't eaten for a week while Caden ate more sparingly and had impeccable table manners. He didn't use his fingers like a lot of kids these days or eat with his mouth open and he only spoke when spoken to or to ask a question, my niece had done a good job with him. After pie and cream, or in the children's case ice cream, we retired to the lounge although Bella offered to help tidy up.

"I have plenty of time to do that later. I'd rather spend the time with you and the children."

I had rummaged in the attic and found a few family photos including one of me with my sister, Bella's mom. My mom had sent them to me secretly once, the only time she ever contacted me after I left home to join the army. Getting them out I showed them to Bella and she pounced on them greedily.

"That's my mom?"

"Yes, that's Kat, and of course the good looking one is me."

She looked at me smiling then took the others and looked through them,

"Are they your mom and dad?"

I glanced at the black and white photo of the four of us, the only one I had.

"Yep, that's the Swan family."

She looked at Caden and then back at the photograph, before speaking,

"Caden looks like you Charlie."

I shook my head,

"I think he looks like you Bella, far better for him than being saddled with a face like mine but you...well see...you look like my mother."

She studied the photograph longer then nodded,

"I guess I do a bit."

The time for them to leave came far too soon and reluctantly I went upstairs to get their coats, it was cold and wet, usual Forks weather in fact! Jasper was picking them up, I had been surprised Bella hadn't driven over herself but then she told me she couldn't drive.

"I never had much chance before I met Jasper and since then I guess I just never got around to it, maybe I will one day."

"I'd offer to take you out for a few lessons but maybe having the Chief of Police as your instructor isn't the best of ideas."

She laughed,

"Giving your niece a ticket for speeding would be embarrassing."

We heard the car draw up and Caden ran to the window shouting,

"Daddy's here mom. Charity, come on."

The little girl was struggling to put Daisy's coat on so I offered to help and she handed the doll to me with a shy smile, I was finding I got on OK with kids which was a surprise seeing I had no prior experience. As they drove away a few minutes later I felt suddenly lonely even though I knew they would be back soon. Caden was already making plans for a fishing trip next weekend although I would have to juggle the rota to get time off. Maybe we could go in the week as he wasn't at school yet, I'd ring and arrange something tomorrow maybe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Harry Clearwater**

Leah wasn't home when I got up, a little later than usual but then this bug that had laid Billy low had originated with me and I still wasn't over it completely. When she got back and explained she'd been doing a favor for Charlie I wondered who was invited for dinner. Had it anything to do with the girl he had been seen in the restaurant with? Could it be Charlie Swan finally had a girlfriend? It didn't seem likely as Emily had said the girl she saw was too young, so what was going on? If I didn't hear from Charlie soon I would drive over and grill him, after all what were friends for if not to know your business? I smiled at that, Charlie didn't have secrets, he wasn't that kind of guy.

Leah had lunch ready when Sue got back from Billy's, one of the other women had taken over nursing duties and she looked shattered,

"Billy Black must be the worst patient in the whole world Harry. If Jake weren't away I'd tell him to shove it."

Leah and I looked at each other and started laughing, that was most unlike my wife who was usually mild and sweet tempered. We continued to giggle all through dinner, until Seth came in with Paul. I wasn't happy that my young son was associating with the pack but there was nothing I could do about it, especially now the Cullens were back.

I saw Paul wrinkle his nose and glare at Leah as she passed him on the way to the kitchen.

"Where have you been Leah?"

She turned scowling at him, Paul wasn't her favorite person, he was too arrogant for her liking and she wasn't alone in feeling that!

"Nowhere, why?"

"Did you bump into the leeches?"

"Paul."

I cut across him warningly and he backed down.

"Come with me into the garage. I want your opinion on my truck."

He knew better than to argue and followed me outside.

As soon as we were out of sight of the cabin I turned on him,

"You know better than to bring up pack business in front of Seth and Leah. What did you mean?"

"I could smell leech and another stink on her."

"That's ridiculous, Leah's been at Charlies all morning."

"I know what I smelled Harry. She brushed up against leeches or something very much like them."

"Just watch your mouth or I'll report you to Sam, you know how he feels about keeping the pack secret. Do I need to remind you that you swore an oath of silence Paul?"

He scowled but nodded sulkily and left, muttering under his breath, and when he had gone I sat in the truck pondering his words and what I knew.

Charlie had guests for dinner and had been seen with a girl, a stranger. It had been a dry sunny day so she couldn't be a leech but Paul was sure Leah had smelled of leech and she had been in Charlie's house all morning so where had the scent come from? I needed to find out what was going on with my friend and who the mystery girl was.

I drove over to Emily's to talk to Sam finding him home and surrounded by the pack. Sitting down and refusing a freshly cooked blueberry muffin and coffee I told Sam what had happened and what Paul had said. As I finished Paul himself slunk in glaring at me when he realized I had told the others everything.

"You think Leah got the stench of leech on her at Charlie's? I guess it's possible, after all he's friends with them. Did you recognize the scent Paul?"

Paul shook his head,

"The strongest scent was strange, not quite leech but there was a faint smell of one of the Cullens, I'm not sure which one, they all stink as far as I'm concerned."

The others murmured their assent to this and Sam looked at me questioningly.

"I think it might be as well to watch Charlie's place for a few days, see if we can pin down the strange scent. If there is another leech or something similar around we need to know."

"Why don't we watch the Cullen house instead? If there are any of those creatures around that's where we'll find them Sam."

"You stay away from the Cullen house or risk breaking the treaty Paul. I'm only interested in whatever is visiting Charlie. He doesn't know what the Cullens are or how dangerous they can be and as our friend it's our responsibility to watch out for him."

 **Sam**

Harry was right of course, a part of the treaty guaranteed that we would not go anywhere near the Cullen property in the same way they would stay away from the reservation but if there was another vampire or other creature around we had to know and the only other way to do that would be to watch Charlie's house, where Leah had picked up the scent.

"Right we'll pair up and keep watch over Chief Swan's house unobtrusively. Paul, you'll accompany me on the first watch, the rest of you sort yourselves out but no one says anything to anyone until we know what's going on. Is that clear?"

I was looking at Paul as I said this and his nod was the one I was most interested in.

"Harry, why don't you drop in on Charlie, see what you can find out."

He nodded reluctantly, I knew he didn't like the idea of spying on his best friend but this was more important than his scruples.

 **Harry**

Sam was right, it would be easier for me to talk to Charlie than anyone else so I drove over later that afternoon to find him dozing on the couch, the T.V tuned into the game. He jumped when I tapped him on the shoulder, he never locked his back door and his friends knew that.

"Harry? How are you? You want a beer?"

"Already got one Charlie, you're too late."

I held up the can I had taken from his fridge,

"So, what kept you from our fishing trip? I was looking forward to fresh fish fry."

He seemed to consider before answering and that made me uneasy, was there something he was trying to keep from me? Then he launched into the tale about his niece tracking him down.

"So, your sister had a daughter? I never knew that."

"Neither did I Harry, I never spoke to her since I left home and she was just a kid."

"Where's this niece now?"

"She's gone back to her place. Not only do I have a niece, I have a grandnephew too, little Caden. He's four but acts more like a grown up."

"So, a whole family. I'm glad for you Charlie. Was that the girl Emily saw you with?"

"Yeah, we arranged to meet somewhere neutral. If I'd taken her to the diner it would have been all round town before I got my fork to my mouth and the gossips would have got the story wrong, you know that."

I laughed,

"You got that right!"

He didn't seem eager to tell me anything more so I continued with the questions, feeling guilty for grilling my best friend.

"So, she's staying around here? When are you going to introduce us to her? Or are you too ashamed of your red skin friends?"

He laughed at our private joke, Charlie was the most accepting man I knew, no matter what your color or creed.

"I thought we might have a barbecue so you can meet her but it could be awkward Harry."

"Awkward? Why is that Charlie?"

He hesitated and I got a bad feeling in my gut,

"Well, she's married and her husband is...he's...one of the Cullens."

The blood froze in my veins and I felt sick, unable to speak for shock.

"Before you start in on them Harry, you know how I feel about Dr Cullen and his family and Jasper Hale is looking after Bella and Caden really well, especially since the boy isn't his."

Well he wouldn't be I thought and it would seem the girl, this Bella wasn't a vampire either, not yet at least. It must have been Jasper Hale Paul smelled, so why the other strange scent?

"Will you meet her Harry? For me?"

I wanted to shake him, scream the truth in his face, force him to understand the danger his niece was in but then she must know what the Cullens were, she was married to one. Could it be the boy was a vampire too? That didn't seem right, we knew Immortal children were a death sentence for child and sire. I had drifted away in my thoughts but something Charlie said snapped me back,

"What?"

"I said Caden and Charity were playing together here like brother and sister."

"Who's Charity?"

"The little girl Rosalie and Emmett adopted."

Two children living with a coven of vampires? What did the Cullens have in store for them? We needed to know and stop them if necessary and I feared time might be short.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Sam**

When Harry hit me with the news I was staggered, the leeches had now infiltrated Charlie's life and stolen away his only family. As if that weren't enough they had somehow gotten hold of two human children, for what purpose we couldn't fathom. We knew the penalty for turning children into vampires was death and the Cullens were far too clever to try that but there had to be some nefarious reason for them to hold onto human children. Charlie had told Harry that his grandnephew wasn't Jasper Hale's kid. Well that wasn't a surprise, I doubted that the leeches could procreate anyway and certainly having sex with a human would only result in the murder of the female. So, who was the father? Or should the question be what was his father? If Paul had been right and the scent in Charlie's house was a strange one then either one or both of the children were the product of a mating between a human female, Bella, and some other creature but we couldn't imagine what.

The pack were angry and spoiling for a fight but before we did anything I wanted to know more about what we were dealing with. Charlie hadn't said the other child, a female, was his niece's too so who was she? What was the relationship and which of the leeches was holding her? Could it be that they wanted to mate the two children once they were adults? Perhaps they, meaning the doctor, had found what he thought might be a way to create some kind of mutant, anything was possible when you were dealing with monsters like him.

"We do as I said and watch Charlie's house. Find out as much as we can about the children and their relationship to the Cullen family which means keeping hidden and quiet and listening and watching, is that clear?"

Paul and I had taken the first watch but Charlie was alone and deciding after he went to bed for the night we would attempt to get inside and check the place for scents we entered through an open window in the basement and made our way silently up into the kitchen.

"Do you smell it?"

I nodded in response to Paul's silent question, being able to speak to the pack silently was useful in such a situation.

"It's like leeches but...fainter, as if it's diluted in some way. The other scents I recognize are Leah's, Charlie's, Harry's, Jasper Hale, and two human scents that must be his niece and one of the kids. So one kid isn't human but isn't vampire either. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Sam but I don't like it. We can't leave those kids with the leeches, it's not right."

"I understand how you feel Paul but I won't act until I have more information. We wait and we watch, at least for a few days. I'm going to ask Harry to visit with Quil and Jared, make sure there is plenty of the pack's scent in the house. We need the Cullens to accept the scent as normal, it will cover any actions we take, like tonight. In fact you visit with them. Charlie told me he was thinking of holding a barbecue so we could meet his niece, you can offer to set it up for him."

"You think I'm attending a barbecue to meet a leech lover?"

"None of us are, but it gives an excuse to have our scent in the house without causing any suspicion."

Paul didn't like it, neither did Quil but with Harry and Jared they did as they were told the next day before he left for work. Charlie was touched by the offer and promised to get back to them once he had decided on a date. After that we continued to watch, or the pack did. I had another problem that needed dealing with, Leah Clearwater, my ex, had phased for the first time. No girl had ever phased before and I had no idea what to do with her. She automatically became a member of the pack but no one else wanted her with us. I felt sorry for her, the lone female in an all male organization but there was nothing to do but allow her to join us.

I noticed she hated the Cullens even more than we did and while she wouldn't speak to me she did eventually confide in Jared who came to tell me.

"Leah blames the Cullen's return for her condition, that's why she's so angry at them."

"Yeah but she's pissed at us too and it's not our fault."

"True but I can understand. Who would want to be the odd one out? She makes it difficult for the rest of us, we phase, we're naked, no sweat. She phases alongside of us, it's awkward all round. Besides she's your ex and you dumped her for Emily, how is she supposed to feel being subservient to you after that?"

My head was reeling and I gave up on the conundrum for now.

We watched Charlie's place for two weeks and the niece and kid or kids visited at least four or five times. Charlie even took the boy fishing and Paul watched ready to snatch him then but I vetoed the idea, I wanted both children together or we would lose one. If we snatched the boy the Cullens would be alerted and we would never get our hands on the little girl then. We had discovered one shocking thing though, or Leah had, much to my astonishment.

"The boy is a hybrid."

The words were clipped and strained, she hated talking to me directly but the report was important.

"A what?"

She rolled her eyes and grimaced,

"I think that leech impregnated the girl. The boy is part vampire, that's why the scent is different, he's a half breed."

That got me thinking, I hadn't been aware vampires could breed, it was a worrying development. All the stories of half breed kids had ended badly and had been just that, stories, myths, and legends but if it were true?

"Maybe the doctor found a way to make it possible, who know what he's doing in that house."

"It's possible I guess Leah. OK, I'll have to talk to the elders and you'd better come with me."

She pulled free of my hand on her arm, her words forced between clenched teeth,

"Don't touch me. You may be my Alpha but that does not give you the right to put your hands on me."

I held my hands up knowing just how touchy she was and how much she hated me for breaking her heart. I hadn't mean to, I was in love with her, we were planning our wedding and then I met her cousin Emily and everything changed. I imprinted and there was nothing I could do about it but I did understand how much I had hurt Leah and wished I could make things right. I tried to keep my distance and that had worked to a degree, until Leah phased. Now I couldn't keep my distance, all I could do was hope Leah would settle down and find her place in the pack but I doubted it, none of the guys welcomed her, or wanted her in the pack, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Something stopped me from speaking to Harry and Old Quil, they knew we were watching Charlie and the Cullens but I was worried they might refuse to take any action. Along with the rest of the pack I felt we had to act but I wasn't at all sure the elders would agree. Their hands were tied by the treaty they signed with Carlisle Cullen while mine were not. So long as they did not order me to stand down I was free to act as I saw fit so I needed to keep as far from them as possible until I decided what to do for the best. Charlie was getting closer and closer to his niece and grandnephew and I feared the Cullens might try to draw him in, might even turn him against us. The Quileutes, his oldest friends. The weight of decision making rested on my shoulders and I needed to make that decision and soon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Charlie**

When Harry left I rethought my idea of a barbecue to introduce Bella to my friend's from the reservation. He had left me in no doubt that if the Cullens were to attend then the Quileutes would not, although he still refused to explain the problem and to be perfectly honest I was getting a little sick of this infantile and seemingly ridiculous attitude the Quileutes had to a perfectly ordinary and friendly family. It was sad because I wanted my friends to share my joy in finding I had some family after all, but if it came to a choice between the two then family would win hands down. Bella and Caden meant too much to me to risk losing them to keep my friends happy.

I took Caden fishing on Wednesday, having arranged to swap shifts with one of my deputies, choosing a spot I knew we would catch something. Jasper had bought his son a junior rod and accessories and waved us off with a picnic provided by Esme. It was nice sitting on the river bank with my nephew, I'd dropped the grand as too awkward. He was a bright kid and we talked about a lot of things. Like I had been as a child he had a thirst for knowledge.

When he got his first bite he was so excited he let it get away but he didn't become upset or disheartened, just listened to my advice, tried again, and next time he reeled it in. A small fish, too small to cook and eat, I'd promised him we would cook anything we caught over a camp-fire after cleaning and gutting it. I saw his look as he stared at the little fish wriggling on the end of his rod and freed it to swim away.

"Does this mean we have to eat grandma's picnic Uncle Charlie?"

I shook my head,

"Let's see if I can catch something and we can eat it with grandma's picnic."

That cheered him up and luckily I caught two reasonably sized fish that would do fine. He watched closely as I cleaned and gutted the first one then asked if he could try. I was a little apprehensive, my knife was very sharp but with some guidance he managed well enough and didn't lose a single finger! I let him wrap them in foil and then put them in the hot ashes of the camp fire we had built from wood he had collected eagerly and waited, starting on the picnic as we did so. Caden enjoyed his baked fish and was loathe to leave as the afternoon dragged towards evening. In the end I had to promise we would come again real soon.

 **Bella**

Jasper picked Caden up and we heard every moment of their adventure, Charlie had even taken a couple of photographs of Caden fishing and the baked fish they had for lunch. Of course Charity insisted she was going next time but I thought her parents might veto that. They trusted Charlie to look after her but water plus baked fish and sharp knives might be too much for Rosalie's nerves. She was very protective of her daughter and I understood completely, besides Charity was the most vulnerable of the two, being entirely human.

In the end Charlie placated her by having a barbecue at his place for the two children where they ate hot dogs, toasted marshmallows, grilled pineapple and bananas cooked in their skins with chocolate pushed inside. Not the most nutritious of meals but they loved it.

 **Sam**

We had seen enough of the children to know they didn't belong with the leeches. Even the boy was more human than vampire and we had to do something about the situation. I had spoken to the elders in the end but they were cowards, hiding behind the treaty. So long as the leeches didn't break that treaty they wouldn't either.

"We are at peace Sam. You have no idea what it was like when the nomadic vampires used to come through this area. There was no pack to protect us, that only appeared once the Cullens settled in Forks. The pack keeps us safe from the Cullens and the Cullens keep other vampires from hunting in their territory which also keeps the village safe. Would you ruin that?"

"But what about the children? They are human. Don't we have a responsibility to them?"

Old Quil looked at the others then returned his gaze to me,

"Are these children Quileute?"

"No."

"Are they Native American?"

"No, you know they aren't."

"Then Sam, they have nothing to do with us or you. The guardian packs are only created to protect our peoples. You know that as the Alpha. The discussion is over, this meeting at an end."

I glanced around hoping to see at least one ally among the faces but there was nothing, the elders had spoken and the matter closed. I walked out feeling frustrated and annoyed, how could they turn their backs on two innocent children, whether they were of our race or not? I couldn't accept such a decision, I would not, and as the elders had not ordered me to forget about the children I was still free to act. I had called a meeting of the pack to decide how to proceed, something that had certainly pleased Paul.

I was surprised when Billy appeared at Emily's along with Jake and Embry, didn't they know we had serious business today? Business that the elders couldn't know about? Billy wheeled himself over to me and looked up,

"Jacob told me what this was about and I asked him to bring me along. I heard from Harry what happened when you spoke to the elders and I agree it was the wrong decision. As Alpha it is down to you to act."

I was wary, he could be here to spy on the pack although I doubted Jake would have agreed to bring him if he had any suspicions that was the case.

"How would you like to see the pack act, Billy?"

"I think you should ensure the safety of the innocent children whether they are of our race or not. We are quick to point the finger of blame at those who look down on us as being different, aren't the elders doing just that by ignoring the threat?"

I nodded, he was right, that's just what I thought.

The pack came to order and we discussed what the elders had said and what I proposed to do.

"Isn't this going against the wishes of the elders Sam?"

"It may be Leah but they did not tell me the pack could not act so we are free to choose what we do...for now."

She glared, her father would be under suspicion if we acted and the elders found out, which of course they would.

"If you wish to be excused from this you may go."

She hissed in anger and I saw her body begin to shake but Jake grabbed her arm and told her to cool down,

"Leah was only asking a question Sam, there was no need to say that to her."

Jake was right, I couldn't get it right with Leah whatever I said, but I apologized and we set to discussing what we could do.

Our biggest problem would be getting our hands on the children because we could not go to the Cullen house, that had been forbidden by the elders, besides the chances were that the children might be hurt or even killed if it came to a fight between the pack and the leeches. We needed to get our hands on them while they were out, with fewer leeches around them.

"Leah told me the children are often at Charlie's house, that would be a better place to snatch them and there are fewer leeches around. I think only Jasper Hale although he is probably your greatest threat."

"I'm not afraid of him, he's only one leech."

Billy wheeled around rapidly,

"Then you are a fool Paul, he is the most dangerous vampire in their world and you'd do well to remember that. If you can find a time when only the girl Bella is with them, that would be best. There would be no need for any bloodshed."

"Billy's right. We don't want to start a war, just get the children away from them before something happens to them."

"But how will we know when the kids are there alone with Bella?"

I turned to Billy to answer Quil's question as I had no idea.

"I'll go see Charlie and find out if I can. Who knows, I may strike it lucky and find the kids and Bella there."

"Then take this."

I nodded to Emily who took a small bottle from the cupboard and handed it to me. I passed it over to Billy who stared at it suspiciously then looked questioningly at me.

"It's only a knock out potion, it won't do Charlie any lasting harm, a headache maybe, that's all. If Bella is alone you can dose her too, she's human so it will have the same effect."

"How's Billy supposed to dose their drinks?"

Billy turned to Paul,

"I often take drinks over when I visit. Why should he be suspicious? After all he trusts me, I'm his friend"

The last was said with a hint of sarcasm, Billy maybe Charlie's friend but he was a Quileute first and last.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Charlie**

I was looking forward to the weekend, Bella had asked if the children could stay overnight, Caden had been begging me for a couple of weeks and I had wanted to say yes but I didn't want to appear too pushy to his mom. The thought of having both of them was a little daunting but Bella assured me that Charity slept all night and was no trouble so I agreed. She told me the family were going away for the weekend and she and Jasper were hoping to get a little peace and quiet for a couple of days. As far as I was concerned I didn't need an excuse I was already making plans to keep them occupied.

 **Bella**

I had been a little nervous about asking Charlie to have the two children overnight but we had agreed to look after Charity while the others went to hunt together, something they hadn't done since I met them and as Jasper pointed out, we would have the house all to ourselves for two whole days. I couldn't resist that kind of temptation and I was relieved when Charlie agreed although I could tell he was itching to get them to himself, or at least Caden but he didn't object to having Charity too, in fact I thought he looked on her as lovingly as he did Caden, as if she too were my child.

The others left on the Friday evening and the house seemed so empty, so quiet, and I realized I had never been in it when the others were all away, it was a strange sensation and to take my mind off the emptiness I agreed to play hide and seek with the children who had the whole house to hide in. Jasper had gone with the others but would be back before nightfall, he too needed to hunt and I wondered what it would be like once I became a vampire and we could hunt together. Caden had begged to be allowed to go too but both Jasper and I vetoed that idea, I didn't want my son killing animals to feed, not yet, he was far too young and innocent. He had sulked for a while but perked up when I told him the surprise, he and Charity were to stay overnight with Charlie on Saturday.

"Can we sleep there? At Uncle Charlie's? All on our own?"

"Yes, you and Charity so you'd better decide what you want to take with you and pack it in your bag. I'll put clothes in for you later."

Both children had jumped up and down in excitement although I wasn't sure how much Charity really understood. She loved Charlie and she and Caden often shared a bed, or at least in the morning either Rose or I would find both children snuggled up together. I knew she would be fine so long as she had Caden with her.

When Jasper got back he decided it might be fun if they made a camp in the lounge using some wood balanced across the chairs and some sheets then told the children they could use their sleeping bags to sleep down here with us. When they went upstairs to grab the pillows, I would get Charity's sleeping bag for her, after all we didn't want her falling down the stairs, Rose would never forgive me, he told me his plan.

"They won't get to sleep early so by tomorrow night they should sleep well for Charlie."

"If they aren't tired and irritable in the morning that is."

He smiled and winked,

"But then they'll be Charlie's problem while you and I will have this place all to ourselves."

I couldn't help smiling at that idea, I was always very aware that every noise could be heard by vampire ears so I was self conscious when we made love but tomorrow? Well that would be a different proposition!

By the time we took the children to Charlie's they had driven us just about mad constantly asking when they were going. Charity had Daisy with her and some books, she loved to look at the pictures if there was no one to read to her although that didn't happen often, Emmett being her favorite because he did all the voices. Caden took his new book, one that Justin had bought him about making robots from rubbish like plastic bottles and dowels, and I had a fancy he would be asking Charlie to help him make one although I didn't fancy his chances with Charity there. As the girl, and the youngest, she demanded a lot of attention.

Charlie was waiting for us and the two children ran to hug him while Jasper and I unpacked the trunk, both children deciding that taking their own pillows and sleeping bags was a good idea for which I blamed my husband's bright idea of the night before. Once inside they couldn't wait for us to leave, it was almost as if we were in the way of them having fun with Uncle Charlie.

"Are you sure you'll be OK with both of them Charlie? Don't forget we are only a phone call away. Any problems..."

He cut me off,

"Bella, I'm a cop. I face violent criminals and dangerous situations every day. I think I can handle two kids. If they get too boisterous I can always lock them in the cellar."

Caden giggled, Charlie was always threatening to shut him in the cellar if he misbehaved but Caden knew there was no lock and Charlie wouldn't do that anyway.

"Well if you're sure."

Charlie looked at Jasper,

"Just take her away before she has a breakdown. I know your number and I promise I'll call if there is any trouble. Now go."

He called the children to the porch and as they waved us off I sighed,

"It seems strange leaving them with Charlie."

Jasper took my hand and placed it on his thigh,

"Bella, forget about the imps for a while and concentrate on me."

I giggled and slid my hand into his crotch,

"Looks like you need my attention, that's a terrible swelling you have there."

He groaned and put his foot down driving back to the house a little too fast in his eagerness for us to be alone at last.

 **Charlie**

The kids showed me what they'd brought with them and I showed them their bedroom so they could leave their pillows on the bed, Jasper had already run the sleeping bags upstairs.

"Can we play in the yard Uncle Charlie? It's not raining."

I looked out and he was right, in fact the sun was just beginning to peep through the clouds, I'd been so wound up waiting for them to arrive I hadn't even noticed.

"Sure, leave the door open and shout if you need anything."

I knew they were going to play hide and seek, my garden had two sheds and a metal store plus a couple of big trees so there were plenty of places to hide and they were safe enough with the fence all around.

When the doorbell rang I left them playing to answer it only to find Billy there along with Jake.

"Hey Charlie, I thought I'd better visit or I'd never get to see you and Jake offered to drop me off for an hour, he has to drive into Port Angeles. Or is it inconvenient?"

"Hell, no. I'm glad to see you back on your feet Billy, come in and I'll introduce you to my grand nephew and his cousin."

"Oh they're here? Great."

I heard the slight edge to his voice but decided to ignore it, I didn't want to lose his friendship and I hoped once he got to know Bella and Caden he might soften his attitude to the Cullens too. Jake said goodbye and went back to the car while I stood aside so Billy could wheel himself inside then closed the door as Jake drove away.

 **Jake**

As soon as I was out of sight of the house I pulled up and rang Sam to tell him the children were at Charlie's and alone.

"Do you think you can snatch them Jake?"

"I can try, I dropped Quil in Forks so I'll phase and call him over, see what we can do."

"I'll inform the rest of the pack but they are too far away to reach you quickly, then I'll join you at Charlie's. Does Billy have the bottle with him?"

"Yeah but he'll have to find an opportunity spike Charlie's drink if we can't get the kids away, we weren't expecting to strike it this lucky. If I can't grab the kids myself I'll give him a ring and tell him to go ahead."

"I'll join you as quickly as I can. Good luck Jake."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Caden**

I loved being at Uncle Charlie's, his yard was cool and he always had fun things to do but I remembered my talk with daddy before we came, the one about remembering to keep our secret. We both knew Charity wouldn't say anything and even if she did Uncle Charlie would think she was making up one of her stories like always.

She wanted to hide first so I closed my eyes and started to count to fifty. It always took that long for her to decide where to hide although her giggling always gave her away, that and the fact she always chose the same place..

I could smell smoke, the smell of wood burning, someone had a bonfire lit. I loved bonfires, especially with Uncle Charlie because he cooked marshmallows and potatoes in the hot ashes. Maybe we'd have a bonfire this weekend, that would be great. It wasn't until I was at about 30 that my vampire senses started screaming danger. It was actually before then, at 10 I started to feel uneasy, like we were being watched, but I kept on because it wasn't really strong and I thought it might be because we were here on our own without mom or dad.

But when I got to 30 it hit me like a rock that I couldn't sense Charity in the spot she usually chose. She always hid in the same spot but being the gentleman that my dad and mom had raised me to be I always made sure to make it seem as if I didn't know where she was.

I ran to that spot but sure enough she wasn't there. There was a horrible smell in the garden that made me start to gag. It was very strong and I suddenly had this horrible feeling that my little cousin Charity was being lured away. I tiptoed forward, following the foul smell that was mixed with Charity's. As I moved I began to feel afraid, very afraid. Where was she?

I opened my mouth to call her name, then I saw the edge of her jacket peeping out from the back of the shed.

"Charity? Charity come here."

Fear rose higher in my stomach, there was something very wrong, she didn't answer me. I ran towards her still calling her name only to find her staring into the corner of the garden at a heap of old grass cuttings and fallen branches.

"What's the matter Charity? What did you see? Why didn't you answer me?"

She turned round smiling, holding Daisy close to her chest,

"Doggie."

I looked round, there was no dog here. Then I heard barking from the other side of the fence and understood, she'd been listening to the dog in the street and hadn't heard me although that didn't explain the smell or the feeling of fear that had gripped me. I felt uneasy and took her hand leading her inside and shutting the door.

 **Sam**

By the time I got to Charlie's the first attempt had been made and failed but neither Jake nor Quil could fully explain why.

"It was weird, we heard the kids in the yard and Quil checked that Charlie and Billy were inside before I jumped the fence and came face to face with the girl. She smiled at me and said "doggie" and started forward towards me her hand out like she was going to stroke me but as I tried to move close enough to grab her I found myself unable to move, I was petrified but I have no idea why. I literally couldn't move for fear. It was like I was frozen with terror. If Quil hadn't jumped down and pulled me back over the fence I think the boy would have seen me too. There's something strange about those kids Sam. Or do you think the leeches are hiding around here somewhere?"

"Did you come across any trace of them close by?"

"No, I didn't."

"No?"

"Then it wasn't them."

"I don't think the kids will come back outside on their own, I saw the boy's expression as he took the girl inside, he looked uneasy but as if he wasn't sure there was anything to worry about. She mentioned a doggie to him but Quil covered that, he made some noises like a dog the other side of the fence. I think the boy thought that's what she was talking about, the dog she'd heard."

"I'm going to call Billy, tell him to use the bottle. This might be our best chance to grab the children, while the leeches aren't around."

 **Charlie**

The children came running in then stopped dead seeing Billy who was a stranger to them. I introduced them and while Charity seemed happy enough showing him Daisy, Caden was more cautious although polite as always. He turned to me,

"Uncle Charlie, there's a strange smell in the garden."

"Probably Mr Hughes bonfire. I don't know what he puts on it but there are some pretty strange smells sometimes."

He didn't look convinced but before he had time to say anything else Billy's cell phone beeped and he took it out looking at the message then grunted putting it away.

"Sorry Charlie. Sue promised to let me know how Harry is, he wasn't well this morning and you know his heart's a bit..."

I nodded,

"Yeah, it's always a worry when he's sick. I feel bad missing a couple of our fishing trips, he seemed to understand but I get the feeling I'll be making it up to him later somehow."

"Uncle Charlie took me fishing and we cooked and ate the fish we caught. I caught two but they were too small so we put them back."

"You did? Well, maybe you'll catch them again when they are grown up, then they'll be big enough to eat."

I could see that hadn't occurred to Caden but he was filing it away for later questions such as how long does it take a fish to grow up? I'd have to do some quick research to be ready for that one!.

"Would you like a drink Billy?"

As I rose ready to get them Charity told me she needed the bathroom and Caden wanted to get his car from upstairs and while I knew he was capable of taking her I decided to follow them up the stairs. I didn't want one of the kids falling and breaking a leg or something.

"Don't worry Charlie. I'll get the drinks. Do the children want one too?"

I looked down at them, Charity nodded smiling, she loved her milkshake and she knew I had some strawberry flavor especially for her.

"Milk shake for Charity and Dr Pepper for Caden please Billy, thanks."

How did it take so long for a little kid to pee? I guess the chatter slowed her down because Charity could talk up a storm. I sometimes watched to see her take a breath and decided she had the lungs of a free diver! By the time she had gotten herself dressed again, washed her hands and gotten back downstairs I was glad Billy wasn't making coffee or it would have been cold! Instead the drinks were waiting on the coffee table along with some cookies I had left on the side for the children, double chocolate chip, I knew they were bad for their teeth but hell, as an uncle I was allowed to spoil them.

While Billy sat talking to Caden about his remote control car Charity started on the cookies, taking two. One for her and one, of course, for Daisy. That doll could eat almost as much as Charity given the opportunity! I picked up my beer and took a gulp, ice cold just the way I liked it. There was a strange after taste but it was a new brew I had picked up to try and decided it wouldn't make my shopping list again.

I looked over at Billy listening to Caden, he was a good friend even though he hated the Cullens for a reason he refused to disclose. He knew that my niece had married one of them but he still came around. He seemed to be enjoying the kids attention too, asking Caden about his remote controlled car and admiring Charity's doll. I considered myself blessed to have such friends as him.

If only I had paid attention to how strongly he hated the Cullens. If only I had realized that he had ulterior motives for being such a good and "kind hearted" person that afternoon. If only I had not underestimated just how far he would go to protect me and the kids from what he saw as danger.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

Last night had been sheer bliss, the whole house to ourselves and no need for quiet or discretion. We had hardly made it in the door before beginning to undress and made love first on the lounge floor which was exciting but a little uncomfortable so we went upstairs to our bedroom which was much more comfortable for the rematch. After that I had to stop long enough to eat because my stomach was complaining loudly but as soon as that hunger was appeased the other loomed once more and this time the kitchen counter took the brunt although my ribs were bruised and sore from this encounter. The shower was a little more comfortable but I voted the bed the best before finally falling asleep exhausted but so happy I could have shouted, if I'd had the energy that is.

I woke up with a start in the middle of the night and ran to Caden's room before remembering he was staying with Charlie but Jasper picked me up and carried me back to bed laughing.

"I don't know what made me do that, I was dreaming and suddenly he wasn't there and I panicked. Do you think they are OK? Should I ring Charlie and check on them?"

"Bella, it's half past three in the morning, all you'll do is wake them up. If there had been any trouble Charlie would have rung. I'm, sure they've had a wonderful time now stop worrying. You'll be seeing them again in a few hours."

He was right of course but it was hard to get back to sleep, even with Jasper's arms tight around me. I think it was the silence and emptiness in the house that had put me on edge.

Making the most of our time alone we made love again before getting up and reluctantly dressing after a long passionate session in the shower. While I had breakfast Jasper phoned to check that the part Emmett had ordered for his truck had arrived then arranged to pick it up from Port Angeles after dropping me at Charlie's.

"I won't come in with you, that way I can get there and back quickly. If Charlie wants to take the children swimming with us this afternoon we can go as soon as I get back that way."

"OK, it'll give me more time with him anyway."

Jasper smiled and stroked my cheek knowing I was thinking of the time I would be forced to say goodbye to my uncle, a time that was rapidly approaching. Now Caden was growing so quickly I wanted to join Jasper as a vampire and only Charlie stopped me from going ahead right now.

Jasper dropped me off and drove away as I ran up the porch steps expecting Charlie to open it in welcome or the children to be waving from the window but there was nothing, no faces at the window, no open door, no noise at all and no answer to my knock. Thinking they might be in the back garden I went round but that too was deserted and the back door shut. I knocked then turned the knob finding it open. That relieved my panic slightly, although I then remembered that Charlie never locked his back door. I went inside and shouted but there was silence, had he forgotten I was coming over this morning? Surely not, I was coming for the children. Or had he taken them out expecting to be back before I arrived, after all I hadn't bothered to ring first, I'd just assumed they would be here as I was so early.

It was only when I turned back from the lounge that I saw the paper on the floor, dislodged from the table by a breeze as I opened the back door. I picked it up and recognized Charlie's hand writing. It was addressed to me and I felt sick as I read the message.

Bella,

I am so sorry. The Quileutes have taken the children although I have no idea why. Billy Black was here yesterday afternoon and must have spiked my drink because when I woke up in my chair it was the middle of the night and he and the children were gone. I think this must have something to do with their hatred of the Cullens and I'm going over now to get the children back. I hope by the time you arrive I'm back here with them but if not at least you know where to go.

Charlie.

Without even thinking I turned and ran from the house pulling my phone from my pocket as I ran into the forest as the quickest route to the reservation. Why had the Quileutes taken the children? They were no threat, Charity wasn't even a vampire and Caden was only a hybrid. I rang Jasper's number starting to cry in panic when it went to voice mail. He must be in the workshop talking to the guy as he picked up Emmett's part. I paused long enough to leave a message telling him what had happened and where I was going then I shoved it back and began to run again as fast as I could with tears of fear and anger blurring my vision. There was only Jasper and myself, the others weren't due back for two more days but I knew my husband and he would tear the reservation apart to find our son and Charity, that thought kept me going when my lungs became starved of oxygen and the stitch in my side threatened to send me to the ground.

 **Nomad**

Now this was interesting, I recognized the scent although I hadn't come across it in years. So, she was here in Forks, what a coincidence. I came to visit someone and find another old friend close by. She was still human and frightened, I could smell her terror, an intoxicating scent and one I had reveled in last time we met. I changed direction realizing she was headed towards the reservation and the guardian pack. I put a spurt on, I needed to catch up with her before she reached their land or it would be too dangerous. I didn't mind a fair fight but even I couldn't take on a wolf pack and hope to survive. As I ran I wondered if she would recognize me, if she did it would be more fun but if not I'd remind her before I killed her and I would kill her this time. Before, it had been fun to watch her big eyes as I killed her parents, I fed on her terror, but this time she was alone so I would feed on her blood although I had to admit I was curious why she was fleeing something that frightened her so much she felt she would be safer among the Quileutes. Was there another vampire hunting here? I hadn't come across any fresh Cullen tracks so it wasn't one of them though they were supposedly animal hunters so hardly likely to be chasing a human unless for sport, now that I could understand.

 **Bella**

I was almost at the treaty line, Jasper had shown me where it was when he explained about the treaty Carlisle had forged with the Quileutes and made sure I understood if I crossed over then following me would break the treaty and probably start a war. Right now I didn't care, I knew they had taken my son and my niece and I was out for wolf blood. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my neck and spun relieved that Jasper had heard my message and gotten back so quickly but as I saw the face smiling at me I couldn't help a scream of horror. It was the face I had nightmares about for years as a child. The last time I had seen him it was standing over the bodies of my parents covered in their blood and laughing as I swung an ax at him, an ax I could hardly lift it was so heavy or I was so small.

I staggered back trying to get away from him while realizing that was impossible, he was faster and stronger than me. If he was here to kill me then I was doomed, I would never see Jasper or my son again.

"Well if it isn't my little girl. So, you survived? I hear you tried telling people your family had been attacked by a monster. It didn't do you any good did it? They didn't come looking for me and here we are together again only this time I don't have an audience or anyone else to terrify so I guess I'll just have you for my lunch. It's been a while since I fed and my throat is burning. So Isabella, are you ready?"

"Who are you? If you are going to kill me shouldn't I at least know your name?"

 **Nomad**

I was about to answer as I grabbed her, pulling her long hair away to bare her neck for my bite, when I heard a sound, padding of paws and then something rank smelling and heavy hit me in the center of the back. As I fell forward I twisted and heard something snap in the girl but threw her away from me and sprang to my feet as one of the wolves closed in. I glanced quickly around, he was alone, well at least I stood a chance against a lone wolf but how long would he remain alone? I quickly debated my next move and then turned and fled. It was too risky to make a stand, the others could be closing in on us even now. I jumped over the girl's body and sped into the trees taking to their upper branches to keep out of the reach of the wolf's leaping attempts to catch me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

I could see the sky, the dark clouds scudding quickly across it, and hear the rain as it pattered through the leaves of the surrounding trees but I couldn't move, not even to lift my hand to wipe the rain from my face. I had heard something crack as I fell then nothing. I didn't feel myself hit the ground except my head. The last sensation I had was of terrible stinging slashes across my stomach and chest as the wolf's claws swiped me instead of the vampire. I was hurt, badly hurt, and bleeding, it had to be from those lethal claws I had glimpsed. Was I dying? Is this the last thing I would ever see? The dark clouds and wet leaves? I couldn't even hear the chase any longer, they had moved out of range of my human hearing.

Would the wolf come back once he had killed the nomad and help me? Or would he die at the vampire's hand and would he then return to finish the job he had been about to start? Deciding I would be dead long before either could happen I began to cry, the salty tears mingling with the rain drops and running into my mouth as I lay twisted on the ground. I was surrounded by wet leaves but as I watched these turned from green to red, I was bleeding out and there was no one to help me. If I were honest with myself I knew there was no one who could help me, except Jasper. Either my neck or back was broken high up, I was paralyzed and bleeding to death.

 **Jasper**

As I got back in the car after putting Emmett's new radio in the trunk I checked my phone, not expecting anything, only to find Bella had left me a voice message. Probably telling me what the kids had been up to but as I started the engine and hit play I could hear the fear in her voice. The children had vanished along with Charlie and he suspected the Quileutes of kidnapping them. He had gone after them and Bella had gone after him. I cursed and put my foot to the floor stopping when I got close to the treaty boundary and went on foot from there casting about for Bella's scent. I came across the scent of another vampire crossing Bella's and cursed increasing my speed. I didn't recognize the other scent but I hoped it wasn't a thirsty nomad or that the wolves were finally of some use and killed or frightened him off.

Suddenly I stopped, I could smell the stranger and a wolf, they had crossed Bella's scent trail but when I turned my head there was another smell coming from the direction of the treaty line, human blood, Bella's blood, and I ran calling her name, not caring who heard me, Bella was hurt, she was losing blood and I had no idea if she had been attacked by the wolf or the stranger. Ahead of me I could see her crumpled body which lay twisted, her head turned so she could just see me and I heard my name faintly from her lips.

I fell to my knees stretching out to pick her up when she spoke again, blood bubbling on her lips.

"Don't Jasper. I think my neck may be broken, if you move me I could die."

I hesitated then nodded stroking her cheek and looking down at the blood stained tatters of her clothing. There were lacerations to her flesh caused by wolf claws, her stomach ripped open, and what looked like a rib sticking through the bloody wound on her chest.

"I can't just leave you here Bella, you'll die. Who did this to you?"

She tried to smile but it was merely a shadow.

"It was him, the vampire who killed my parents. He recognized me and I thought I was dead but a wolf appeared and launched itself at him. I was just in the way I guess."

I could see the blood pumping steadily from her poor ripped body and knew there was only one thing I could do. For now I must push my rage to one side and concentrate on my wife.

"Bella..."

She closed her eyes for a second then opened them again,

"I know Jasper, you have to change me but just promise me one thing. You will find the children and hunt down the vampire who killed my parents."

I nodded stroking her cheek again and picking up a lifeless hand knowing she could feel nothing of my touch.

I had to act quickly so I leaned close ready to bite her neck hoping she wouldn't feel that either but she spoke again,

"I know you want to get me out of here but I think you should leave me where I am until your venom starts to work. If you attempt to move me I may die before I can change. Besides I like it out here among the trees, it's so peaceful."

"You aren't going to die Bella, I won't let you."

Before my courage left me I sank my teeth into her neck and pumped her full of my venom both saddened and elated that she didn't gasp in pain, she could feel nothing.

I had no idea how long it would be before I could safely move her, all I knew was that I dare not leave her out here alone, especially not with a nomad roaming around and so close to the reservation, I didn't trust the wolves, especially as Charlie had said they were responsible for the kidnap of the children. As I sat close to Bella, one hand on her face, unsure if her silence were due to her injury or the failure of my venom, I vowed to kill the wolf and vampire who had left her like this and those who had endangered my son and niece. I could feel The Major stir and then burst to the surface, this was war and I would be triumphant.

Knowing I needed help I fumbled my phone out of my pocket and rang Carlisle relieved when he answered almost immediately. I explained what had happened and what I had done.

"We're on our way. Do not move Bella before I get there, she's right, you could still kill her if the spinal cord is snapped. Can you hear any wolves close by? You are in a very dangerous location."

"No Carlisle, I can't hear anything but I promise you the ones in danger are the wolves not me. I'll kill anyone or anything that threatens my mate. Just get here as quickly as you can."

There was a rustling behind me and I turned, amazed to see Peter standing a few feet away.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into now Major? Is that Bella? What happened? Looks like I was a little late getting here."

I told him all I knew, which admittedly wasn't much,

"I can't leave her Peter, it's too dangerous and we have no idea where the children are although I suspect in the village which will be guarded by the rest of the pack."

"So what do you want me to do Major?"

I hesitated wanting to send him into the village but understanding that would only lead to his death, even Peter couldn't take on a whole pack.

"Track the nomad and lone wolf. See if you can catch up and if possible bring the wolf back alive, he'll know what's going on."

"And the stranger?"

"He'll keep for now, although I want a few words with him, it's the wolf I want."

Peter nodded and ran off following the scent of the wolf and nomad while I sat with Bella holding a cold lifeless hand and looking into her face, the eyes closed as if she were asleep but knowing the struggle going on inside her body would lead to success or death and I could not even think about failure, to lose her would kill me. I tried working out why the wolves had taken the children but it made no sense, neither were a threat and the Quileutes had never raised a hand against us before so why now? What was it that had set them on this path?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Peter**

I cursed myself for my timing, a few minutes earlier and I might have saved Bella from the attack but I wouldn't fail this time. One way or another the wolf was coming back with me to answer The Major's questions. I hadn't liked the still silence of Bella either, that was not the way the change went, transforming was exquisitely painful and no one I had ever seen going through it lay as if dead. Pushing such depressing thoughts from my mind I ran on and knew I was catching up with the wolf as its scent was getting stronger. Now, would wolf and stranger fight or had he managed to get away? The wolves had a reputation was being the most dangerous guardians with the exception of Johnny H's bears but having never encountered one I didn't know how true that was...mind I had a sneaky suspicion I might be about to find out!

Half an hour later I heard snarling and the sound of snapping branches and leaves being scuffed under foot just up ahead, and slowed. If the stranger were fighting should I step in and stop him from killing the wolf? Much as it grieved me I knew that's exactly what I would have to do, after all a dead wolf couldn't tell us where the kids were or why they had been snatched. With a sigh of resignation, I hated saving a fucking fur face from a nomad, I went cautiously forward but something alerted them and there was a rush of noises all jumbled together including a loud yelp of pain and then everything went quiet. Only the sound of another vampire's running feet cut through the silence.

I walked into the trees ahead knowing what I would find and once more cursed my tardiness. There on the ground lay a wolf or what had been a wolf, it was now part wolf, part human, and both parts were dying. Blood was spurting from a wound in the boy's neck and I knew he would be dead within a minute at most. I knelt down and lifted his head as the rest of the boy emerged from a shadow of the wolf.

"Where are the children? What did you do with them?"

He smiled up at me blood welling from his mouth,

"You'll never find them, leech."

A bubble burst spraying me with his blood and his eyes glazed over, he was beyond my questions now.

I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, I didn't know if we could use his body to barter with the Quileutes but it just might be necessary. Running back I found The Major still sitting in the same position, watching Bella who remained silent and utterly still. He looked up frowning.

"Who the fuck is that?"

I dropped the body onto the ground and wiped my hands on the grass,

"The wolf, the stranger got to him before I did. Must have turned back and laid in wait, he was dead before he could answer any questions, sorry Major. Do you know him?"

I rolled the body over with my boot to show his face and The Major nodded,

"Yeah, that's Jared, the pack Beta."

"So, maybe we can use him to trade. The kids for their Beta back?"

The Major studied me and I felt a chill run down my spine, he was beyond bargaining. The only thing he would accept was the death of every wolf and Quileute involved in the kidnap of the children and death of his mate.

I dropped to my knees beside him looking down on Bella, she was too still, too silent and I feared the worst but then I heard the faintest of heartbeats, she was still alive!

"Do you think she's going to make it?"

"She has to."

It was a simple statement of fact and I nodded.

"What about the others?"

"They were in the mountains hunting but they are on their way back. I'm expecting them any time now. Once Carlisle gets here I'll feel happier. Once he can take charge of Bella and move her I'm going to the village and damn the treaty."

"Not without me you don't."

We heard the sound of running feet, more than one pair and I stood whirling round to face the possible attack but then relaxed as I recognized the scents, it was the rest of the family. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. They came to a halt then moved forward more slowly watching The Major warily, they hadn't seen him in this mood before and were taking no chances. Carlisle put a hand up to stop the others and moved to kneel before Bella so I stepped over to the others and explained as much as I knew of the situation. Rosalie's eyes were flashing dangerously and it was all we could do to stop her ripping the body of the dead Quileute to pieces in her rage.

"I'm going into the village and I'll tear it apart if necessary but I will find my daughter."

Emmett grabbed her although he too looked like he was ready for violence.

"Wait, let's see if Bella is OK first. If the Quileutes had wanted the children dead they would have done it at Charlie's."

I wasn't quite so convinced but with Esme backing this assertion Rose allowed herself to be calmed a little.

 **Carlisle**

This was an extremely volatile situation, I could see the rage and fear fighting for supremacy in Jasper's eyes and Rosalie was ready to slaughter the whole Quileute village. I had to calm the situation somehow or there would be a slaughter and if the whole pack was there vampires would die too.

"I think we can move Bella now if we are careful. I have no idea why she is so still, it could be because of her injuries. Until the venom heals the injury to her spine she cannot feel anything, not even the pain of transformation. In that respect she was lucky to have broken her spine so high up."

"Her spine or her neck?"

"Spine I think although it's hard to tell out here. Rose, you and Esme carry Bella back to the house and settle her. Keep watch because when she does begin to feel again it will be most unpleasant and before you argue Rosalie no one is going into the Quileute village to attack until I have spoken to the elders and Emmett will represent you there. Ask Justin to join us, he and Alice should have my surgery at the house ready for Bella by now."

Much as I wanted to stay with Bella I knew if I didn't act fast there would be a massacre and that might attract the attention of Johnny H and the Volturi neither of which we wanted. So I watched as the girls lifted Bella very carefully, Jasper steadying her neck, onto the makeshift stretcher we had picked up from the house on the way, a couple of flat boards and blanket strips for handles and started very slowly back towards the house.

Once they were gone I turned to the others addressing Jasper mostly,

"We will call the Quileute elders and ask for an emergency meeting at the treaty boundary..."

He started to cut in but I held up a hand to stop him,

"Edward can read their minds while I ask the questions. At least that way we can learn the truth. I want no blood spilled until we know what really happened. We only have Charlie's word for it that he THOUGHT the Quileutes were to blame for the children's kidnap. If it wasn't them then we need to be careful, do you understand Jasper?"

He turned winter ice eyes on me,

"All I understand is someone kidnapped my son and niece and almost killed my wife who was on her way to find them. You talk to the elders Carlisle but if I think they are responsible I won't be waiting for your permission to find out where they are."

Peter stepped up to stand at his shoulder,

"Same goes for me doc."

To my surprise Emmett took his place at Jasper's other shoulder,

"Me too, that's my daughter who's missing Carlisle."

I nodded,

"I understand but let me try my way first. Are you ready Edward?"

"Sure."

"Then let's go. Justin can catch up."

"That won't be necessary Carlisle."

Justin skidded to a halt and looked at us with a strange expression on his face.

"What's the matter? Is it Bella?"

He looked startled at Jasper's tone of voice,

"No, sorry no, nothing to do with Bella. They were taking her in as I passed them but I got a scent from her clothes. I know who the stranger who attacked her was."

Every eye was on him now,

"Who Justin?"

"He has nothing to do with the wolves or the children being kidnapped."

"Really? Well, we never thought he did ass hole. Just tell us who he is so we can track him down and rip his bollocks off."

Justin hesitated before speaking and I had the awful feeling we weren't going to like his answer.

"It's my brother James. We were turned at the same time and ran together until he got tied up with a red headed psycho called Victoria. She persuaded him to start hunting humans for sport and I didn't like the things they were doing so I left. I heard Victoria was killed about twenty years back and I kinda hoped James might have settled down again but it seems I was wrong. I was trying to track him down when I saw Alice.""

There was a shocked silence as the import of his words sunk in, it had been his brother who had murdered Bella's parents and caused her hellish life afterwards, both in that clinic and then on the streets!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Carlisle**

I looked at Jasper uncertain how he would react to this news but I needn't have worried, he had more important and urgent things on his mind and he just shrugged,

"You weren't with your brother when he killed Bella's parents?"

"No, of course not. I never tortured anyone, it's not my style Jasper."

"Then there's no more to be said. Are you ready Carlisle?"

I nodded taking out my phone and using a number I had stored in it with the sincere hope I would never have to use it. When it was answered I asked for an urgent meeting with the Quileute elders in order to prevent a war and after a short shocked silence there came an agreement. The elders would meet us at the treaty line in three hours. That wasn't good enough for Jasper who took the phone from me.

"We will be in the village looking for answers in half an hour unless you and the rest of the elders are here to meet us in fifteen minutes."

 **Old Quil**

I had been shocked to hear Dr Cullen's voice and even more shocked when he said he was trying to prevent a war but when I heard the other voice I knew just how dangerous the situation was and called for the other elders to join me. I was uneasy as the pack was away on a hunting expedition leaving only Jared to protect the village although there was no danger, or at least I had thought there was no danger until this call. Emphasizing the urgency of the matter Sue arrived in minutes explaining Harry was in Port Angeles on business and Billy rang to say that Jared's father Joe, the newest member of the council would bring him along in a few minutes As Sue drove us to the meeting place in her car she shot questions at me for which I had no answers.

When we arrived at the designated spot I could see Dr Cullen was accompanied by all the males of his "family" plus a stranger I did not recognize and all looked ready for war. I climbed out and approached warily, where was Jared? I had asked his father to contact him by phone as the other wolves were out of the area and had expected to see him here. We would not cross the treaty line but stopped just our side of it feeling a sense of unease and not sure the line would provide us with protection any longer.

"You called for a meeting and we are here. Billy and Joe will arrive in a moment. Harry is in town and unavailable. Do you want to wait for them to arrive?"

Carlisle moved forward a little shaking his head and glancing at the one called Edward.

"No, perhaps you can answer my questions. Quil Ateara Where are the children?"

 **Jasper**

I watched the old man's face as Carlisle questioned him and could see he knew who we were talking about but he shook his head,

"I have no idea why you are asking me that question."

"The boy and girl were kidnapped from Chief Swan's house and are missing. He pointed the finger of blame at the Quileutes so I ask again, where are they?"

The old man looked at the woman confused and alarmed but she shrugged and it was apparent she had no idea what Carlisle was talking about.

"Where is Charlie? Perhaps he can explain his accusation."

"He came looking for the children and has disappeared too. Conveniently it would seem."

I stepped to Carlisle's side as another vehicle drove up and a stranger helped Billy Black into his wheelchair and pushed him over the uneven ground to where we stood. Carlisle touched my arm,

"Edward isn't indicating anyone is lying."

Edward joined us,

"They don't know anything about it although they fear the pack might. It seems the children were discussed by the council..."

He trailed off looking at Billy suspiciously.

"My wife was attacked by a wolf, where are the rest of the pack?"

The old man's attention turned to me.

"Away hunting. They went yesterday and are not due back until tomorrow or the next day although why you should suspect they had anything to do with the children's disappearance I have no idea."

I took a deliberate step over the treaty boundary coming face to face with the leader of the Quileutes.

"A wolf tried to kill my wife while she was looking for my son. The children are missing, so is Chief Swan and so, coincidentally, are your wolves. I won't ask you again, where are my son and his cousin?"

As the stranger stepped forward to put himself between the old man and myself he held up a hand to stop him and I nodded,

"Good call old man."

Carlisle coughed to attract my attention and motioned to Edward,

"Well?"

Edward came forward to join me but careful not to step over the line,

"Billy knows something. He was the one who drugged the children and Charlie. Something about saving them from us. The Quileutes had no idea why we had two human children with us when we returned but they thought Carlisle was going to experiment on them. They worked out Caden was a hybrid but that didn't stop them from kidnapping both of them."

The Quileutes looked stunned and the old man looked furious.

"Is this true Billy? That you helped the pack steal the children after the council agreed it was none of our concern? Do you realize the danger you have put our people in? Where are they?"

Edward shook his head,

"He doesn't know where the pack took the children, only that they did."

"How is it you know so much?"

Edward stood quietly, keeping his gift a secret from the enemy but I had more to say.

"I want the children and Charlie brought back unharmed in twenty four hours or I will personally raze your village to the ground and kill everyone I find in it. If you think that is an idle threat be warned, I don't make threats, just promises."

Turning my back on them I crossed to where Peter had dropped the Quileutes body and dragged it forward throwing it across to land at the old man's feet.

"You don't need to worry about the wolf that tried to kill my wife, he's already been taken care of."

The stranger standing beside Quil dropped to his knees crying out and Sue Clearwater joined him shooting me a murderous look which I ignored.

I turned my attention to Billy Black who sat still, and stony faced,

"I have no intention of telling you anything. You'll never find them or Charlie. Those children needed saving from you devils."

"One of those children is my son and I will find him if I have to start killing guardians and continue killing them until I do and you know I can."

"I'm not afraid of you. I'd sooner sacrifice myself than let you get your filthy hands on those innocents."

"Now you are talking, because you already sold your soul to the devil and I pawned it. Watch your back very carefully because I will come for payment. Maybe not today or even next week but I will come when you least expect it and I'll send you screaming down to hell and you can wait there, because if he's not already there to greet you then your son Jake will be soon enough."

I'd said what I had to say, now I would go and see Bella but in twenty four hours I would be back, unless the children and Charlie were returned unharmed before the deadline.

As I walked away followed by Peter and Emmett I heard the old man remonstrate with Carlisle.

"Surely you would not break the treaty and kill innocents over this?"

"It's not down to me Quil, this is Jasper's fight but I warn you we will be standing with him if he takes action, you kidnapped his son and my grandaughter too."

"But we knew nothing about it, the elders told Sam to leave things alone. We had no idea he would take the law into his own hands."

"Kidnapping is against the law, even a Quileute law. If I were you I would evacuate your people or find the children and Charlie before tomorrow evening."

Jared's father stood up, his son's blood on his hands and shouted at his leader,

"Why don't you fight. We can take on these few leeches and beat them. Or call the pack., let's see just how courageous that big mouth is when he is faced by eight wolves."

Quil turned to him,

"You have no idea who you are talking about, if we cannot contact the pack then we must evacuate the village or watch our people massacred."

"What about the police?"

I couldn't help smiling at the old man's answer to that as I walked away with Edward and Justin.

"The pack already has the police, remember? They kidnapped Chief Swan too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Jasper**

I cooled my rage as I ran, knowing that the Quileutes had no intention of harming the children helped considerably but I would be back as I'd said. But for now I would concentrate on Bella and checking how she was doing. The pack had almost twenty four hours head start on us and could be anywhere. They would have used vehicles to hide their scent and probably scattered to lay false trails. Our quickest remedy to the situation was to let the Quileute elders get the children back, Charlie too of course although he was old enough to take care of himself and he was a friend of the tribe so in no real danger. As for the nomad who had caused the need for Bella's transformation and killed her parents...he could wait, but I would hunt him down and he would pay and if Justin had a problem with that he too would become my enemy whatever he meant to Alice.

At the house it was quiet, all three girls were upstairs with Bella who had been laid on our bed, her bloody clothes replaced by clean white sheets that made her look more corpse like than ever but I could hear her heartbeat, still ragged and quiet but there, they had got her home and she was still hanging on. Rosalie turned to me beseechingly but I shook my head,

"I don't have the children yet but we will. The Quileute wolves kidnapped them because they were afraid what we might do to them, especially Charity as a human. They are in no danger Rosalie, the Quileutes will look after them I promise you."

"And if they aren't returned?"

"I gave them an ultimatum, twenty four hours to produce Charlie and the children or I destroy their village and anyone still there, starting with Billy Black who drugged them to help the wolves snatch them from Charlie's."

Emmett appeared then and she ran to him followed by Alice but I caught her arm,

"Justin and I may have a problem Alice."

She looked at me puzzled,

"Why?"

"The strange nomad who tried to kill Bella was his brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes, I told Justin I aim to track down and kill him once we have the children back. If he doesn't want that he had better leave right now because if necessary I'll go through him to get to this James."

She nodded,

"I'll speak to him but he wasn't involved, he wouldn't have done that, so why are you worried about Justin?"

"Because it was James who killed Bella's parents and forced her onto the streets eventually and Justin admitted he used to run with his brother although he denies torturing any humans personally."

She nodded again and went out but I could feel the tension and fear in her mind as she ran down the stairs to find him.

Esme who had heard everything turned to me from her place at Bella's side,

"I can't believe Justin would have let his brother do such a terrible thing."

"I'm just warning her, Justin has to decide who to stand with. If he told me the truth he has nothing to worry about, if not..."

I let the threat hang in the air.

"Where's Carlisle?"

"On his way back. Has she made any sounds at all?"

"No, but I think she is beginning to get some feeling back, her fingers have moved so she may start to feel the pain any time. Are you staying with her?"

"Yes, until the deadline at least."

She moved so I could take her place and I longed to lift Bella into my arms and hold her but until Carlisle said it was OK I comforted myself by holding her hand and true enough I felt her fingers twitch very slightly and heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's going to be OK Bella. You're going to be fine."

Why was it that she had to go through all this, the loss of her parents, her own horrific past both in the home and on the streets, and all at the hand of the same vampire.

 **Esme**

I found Carlisle in the doorway blocking the exit and talking quietly to Peter and Justin, with Alice holding onto her husband's arm, and joined them.

"Peter, don't you think you should stay here? Jasper may need your help tomorrow and Justin, I'm not sure running after your brother is a good idea right now, he can keep."

Peter pulled himself up to his full height and pointed a finger at Carlisle,

"Firstly The Major doesn't need my help to tear down the Quileute village, especially without the pack to protect it, and secondly I refuse to sit about with my thumb up my fucking ass while you talk to the elders again. I want James, he could be anywhere if we sit around waiting. Right now the trail is still fresh and who better to take with me than his ever loving brother. If you're worried what we might do, don't be. I know The Major will want to settle that score personally. We'll just give him the invite personally. Now get outta my fucking way before I go through you."

Deciding silence was the best thing I waited and Carlisle stepped aside as Peter strode out the door followed by Justin who said a quick goodbye to Alice. Carlisle watched them go shaking his head and I touched his arm,

"I think you should see Jasper, reassure him that Bella is going to be OK."

"They'll cause more harm than good going off like that. If only they would have waited until we have the children back, they might be needed here, especially if the wolves return and attack."

"Well, if they do we still have Emmett, and Jasper is the best fighter in our world, you know that. Besides surely you can talk to the elders. Get them to rein the pack in."

He turned troubled eyes on me,

"If they don't produce the children by this time tomorrow there may be no elders to talk with Esme."

 **Old Quil**

The pack's rash actions could cause us our homes, our village, everything we had here in Forks and a war with the vampires that without their help we could not hope to win. I called the others together back at my place along with Harry who had returned from town. Sue filled him in while I tried to contact the pack but with no success.

"Billy, I need to speak to Sam urgently."

"I can't help you, I don't know where they are."

"You must be able to contact Jake."

"No. I told them I didn't want to know, that way I couldn't be forced to tell."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I'm not afraid of any leech."

"Then you are a fool. Not only will The Major kill you as he promised but he will hunt down and kill every one of the wolves, including your son and please don't think that they stand a chance against him. With his friends at his side he could take on an army of wolves and win. You looked death in the face today and he stared right back into your soul."

Billy turned, a spasm of fear and pain twisting his face and wheeled himself out of the cabin. Sue went after him worried by his sudden lack of color at my words although they had to be said. He should be afraid, we all should but I wished he would see the danger he had put the whole tribe in by his rash actions. And I had thought Harry might be the one to cause trouble if anyone! They hadn't been gone more than a couple of minutes when we heard her scream for Harry who hurried out followed by the rest of us to find Billy on the floor.

"He grabbed his arm then went slack and slid out of his wheelchair. I tried to help him but he just went rigid, grunted, and lay still."

Harry turned him over and we looked on the face frozen in a grimace of pain, the blue lips and the eyes open and staring.

"Harry, take Sue back inside."

Some of the other villagers had come over hearing Sue's scream and I instructed two of them to take Billy's body back to his cabin and ask the females to prepare him for burial.

Going slowly back inside I resumed my questioning of a now subdued gathering. No one seemed able to tell me where the pack had taken the children and Charlie or where they were headed but it was slowly sinking in what the consequences for the rest of us would be.

"Sue, Harry, what about Leah? Surely you can speak to her, change her mind and get her to help us."

Sue shook her head,

"She's the most dedicated of the pack, trying to prove her worth, she'd kill them rather any betray her brothers."

Joe alone was missing, having taken his son's body to his cabin to prepare him for burial. That and Billy's may be the last ceremonies ever performed by the Quileutes and even if Johnny H was to hear I doubted he would side with us or send any aid, not when he found out what the pack had done. They had broken every rule of the guardians and shamed us as a nation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Charlie**

I had no idea where I was, all I knew was that I was in some kind of vehicle and my hands and feet were securely bound. It was cold, I could hardly feel my extremities but that could be caused by the bindings being too tight. It was dark, with just a chink of light from one corner and as I tried to stretch out I discovered I was in the trunk of a car. I tried to remember what had led up to this situation but my head ached and I felt sick. I didn't dare vomit because of the gag in my mouth, a rag of some kind that was tight enough I couldn't dislodge it with my tongue or by moving my jaw. My joints ached and although I felt sick my mouth was dry, I hadn't had a drink in a while. Who would do this to a police officer? I struggled to remember but only got glimpses, the children playing in my lounge, Billy visiting, drinking a beer...that was it. I closed my eyes and tried to find a more comfortable position but the trunk was so cramped that was difficult.

Some time later as I swam in and out of consciousness I felt the car slow then voices but none I recognized. They talked for some minutes although I couldn't make out what they were saying, only that they were men's voices. The trunk opened but before I could see anything or speak I felt a blow to the head and then nothing and when I regained consciousness the car had stopped again. I heard more voices and then the trunk was opened and a man lifted me out and steadied me on weak legs. I looked around but it was dark, dark and cold, I could see a little in the moonlight, the huff of my breath and white...there was snow on the ground and I found myself shivering.

"Take it easy, we'll loosen your bonds but please don't try anything, we don't want to hurt you."

None of this made sense, I didn't recognize the voices but they didn't sound threatening.

With an arm holding me steady I limped up two steps into a building of some sort. I couldn't see much even in here because the windows if it had any were covered and the lights off.

"Watch your step, we're going down a flight of stairs."

I think I would have fallen if not for the steadying hand, whoever it was, he was strong taking most of my weight as I stumbled on dead legs. I was steered over to a chair and the grip loosened.

"Stay where you are until the you hear the door shut, then you may explore. There is a light switch by the stairs and food and drink on the table. Please don't attempt to escape, no one wants to hurt you but we will if you force our hand."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

I was shocked by how weak my voice sounded.

"None off that matters. You are safe and will be well treated so long as you follow our rules and stay put."

I heard footsteps, two men, going up the stairs and then a heavy door banged shut and a lock snapped. So, I was a prisoner and I had no idea why. I groped my way slowly to the stairs, hitting my shins on the edge of the table and cursing turned the light on after two attempts with numb fingers. The light came from a bare bulb in a cage in the ceiling and looking around I regarded my cell. The room was concrete blocks, it looked like a storeroom of some kind that had been hastily converted. There were no windows but fresh air came in from a hole chopped high up in one wall. An icy breeze whistled in and I shivered seeing no form of heating except the pile of colorful blankets on a camp bed. There was a table bolted to the floor, recently done by the shine on the bolt heads and a chair, flimsy canvas stretched over aluminum poles, not much of a weapon there.

I looked down at my wrists, there were deep indentations where cable ties had bitten into the flesh and I worked my fingers trying to get more sensation then cursed as the blood began to flow once more. On the table were packets of food, hikers packs that heated using chemicals in the wrappings and plastic bottles of water along with plastic cutlery and cups. Whoever was holding me wasn't taking any unnecessary chances. There was also a deck of playing cards and a bundle of old hunting and fishing magazines. I poured myself a glass of water then collapsed on the bed wrapping myself in the blankets against the cold. They were surprisingly warm and I soon fell asleep hoping my headache would be gone when I woke up and I could think more clearly.

The sound of the lock snapping woke me and I jumped up cursing my stiff joints and the cold of the floor. A woman stood in the doorway, a small woman with long gray hair tied back and wearing a thick coat with fur trim and boots covered in snow.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

"You are safe Chief Swan and provided you behave you will continue to be so. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, a phone and a car so I can get home."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, not until we have considered the situation. I ask again, is there anything else you need?"

"Some heating would be nice and some answers to my questions."

"I'm afraid heating would be difficult but I will send you some more blankets and some warmer clothing. That's the best I can do I'm afraid. As for answers, you'll get them soon enough. Try to relax, you may be here some time."

"You know the police will be looking for me? Not to mention my daughter."

"But of course, that's why you are here, safely tucked away Chief Swan."

"You know my name, what's yours?"

"Annie."

"Just Annie?"

"I think that's enough for now. I'll send someone with the blankets and clothes."

As she shut the door it dawned on me that although the light was blinding me to a large degree she looked like a native American. Was I in the Quileute village somewhere? No, I'd traveled way too long, besides I knew all the Quileutes by sight. Thinking of that it came to me what had happened. Billy Black had visited and he must have drugged me in order to snatch the children although I couldn't think why he should do such a thing even with his hatred of the Cullens. The children! Where the hell were the children? I ran to the door and started pounding on it but no one came. I had come round in the night and gone after Billy trying to find the children but instead I had found Jared and a couple of the men from the village that I didn't know by name. It seemed they had been watching in case I followed and I found myself seized and forced to swallow some foul tasting liquid which almost choked me. It must have been more of the drug because I didn't remember any more until I woke in the trunk of the car.

Accepting that hammering on the door would get me nowhere I stopped and went back to the table to eat. I'd had these meals before and they were pretty good but I itched to speak to someone and get some answers. I had to find the children, Bella had entrusted me with their safety and I had failed her. When the door was unlocked again I was on my feet ready to make a break for the door but the guy who stood there blocked out nearly all the light he was so massive.

"I have orders not to hurt you unless necessary Chief Swan so its up to you."

He came down the stairs and put a bundle on the table.

"Where are the children?"

"Children? There are no children here."

"So, where are they? Are they safe?"

He glared at me,

"We do not make war on children...or on misguided police officers it would seem."

"What do you mean misguided?"

He turned his back and I hesitated wondering whether to attack and make a bid for freedom but as if he had heard my thoughts he whirled round,

"Let me make thing's perfectly clear for you. My orders are to keep you safe and isolated and that is what I am doing but if you make trouble I will do anything necessary to ensure you stay here and if you hammer on the door again I will chain you so you can't reach it. Do you understand me?"

His dark eyes bored into mine and I knew he meant every word. He didn't like me or having me here but he would follow orders. The question was whose orders? Taking my silence for assent he nodded and left me to my questions and knowing I was in considerable danger if he decided to disobey the orders he did not like.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Sam**

Well, we had the children but now we needed to get them away from Forks and quickly or the leeches would be on our trail.

"Jake, your friend in Port Angeles, will he lend you his truck again?"

"Sure I guess, why?"

"No time for explanations. We'll use your truck to drive the kids that far then Quil, you drive Billy back to the reservation then find Emily and tell her we are going off for a few days. Billy you can tell the elders the same thing, that should cover us."

"You want me to come back?"

"Yes Quil and bring the others with you, all except Jared. Tell him he's to look after the res while we are gone. I'll contact him as soon as it's safe to phase. For now everyone stays in human form, that way no one is going to tell Jared anything that can be forced from him. In fact, tell him to remain human unless danger threatens the tribe."

"Won't that leave the village unprotected? With the leeches on the warpath and only Jared to stand between them and the rest of the tribe."

"It can't be helped at least for now. We have to get the children out of here quickly. Besides, Carlisle won't start a war, not while we have the children. That would be foolhardy and he is anything but a fool."

"I wish I was as confident as you Sam. By the way, where are we going?"

I shook my head although I had already decided on Denali. I would keep it to myself for a while, I didn't want any slip ups.

I helped Billy back into the trick after checking Charlie was safe.

"How long do we have before the effects wear off?"

"Sophie told me it should be good for three to four hours and I knew you would want as good a head start as possible so I gave him a double dose. She wasn't sure how long it would work on a child so I didn't dare double dose them too. But here's the rest and a hypodermic, if the kids start to come round before you get them safe you can dose them but only once they begin to wake."

I nodded taking the bottle and syringe gingerly hoping it wouldn't be necessary to inject them.

Jake started the engine once the children were safely hidden in the back of the truck under an old picnic blanket Billy kept in there and we were soon in Port Angeles. His friend didn't ask any questions and while we transferred the children Jake kept him occupied. Quil drove away with Billy who gave us his blessing and we filled up the new vehicle, the tinted windows being a godsend with gas.

"Now what?"

"We drive north Jake, the others will catch us up. I gave Billy instructions to hand to Quil when he dropped him off and told him to tell Quil to remain human and not read his instructions until he was back on the road with the rest of the pack. He'll know where to find us, we'll wait when we get far enough away to feel safe."

"With the leeches kids in tow? Are we ever going to be safe Sam?"

"Probably not but once the pack join us we'll be a hell of a lot safer than right now."

We finally stopped at a small truck stop close to the Canadian border, not far from a spot I knew we could cross in secret although it meant phasing to do so and I was glad I had ordered Jared to remain human unless in danger. While we waited for the others to catch up Jake went to buy something to eat, scowling when I told him to pick up something for the children although they hadn't stirred yet. If they would just stay asleep until we had crossed the border, although it would mean tying them to our backs, it was only as wolves we could use the secret crossing place.

When my phone went it startled me, I had been deep in thought but once I heard Jared's words I was back to reality. He had captured Charlie headed for the reservation and been forced to knock him out.

"He didn't see me and I couldn't let him reach the elders. Instead I took him to Emily and she's going to take him away from the reservation. I didn't know what else to do Sam."

"That's fine, I'll contact her, she can join us here."

"Yeah, wherever there is and no, don't tell me. I'm in enough trouble as it is. Old Quil is demanding to know why the rest of you are away. I told them the story you gave me but I think he's suspicious. He asked why I wasn't with you but I just told him you felt it best to leave someone here to watch over the tribe."

As soon as he rang off I contacted Emily and asked her to drive to the truck stop close to the Canadian border and tell no one where she was going.

"What's going on Sam? Jared couldn't or wouldn't tell me. Why is it so important to get Charlie away and why did Jared find it necessary to tie him up, gag him, and lock him in the trunk of my car? He's our friend Sam."

"I'll explain everything when I see you. I'll leave a couple of the pack to take over from you when you get here and I'll meet you in Denali."

"Denali? You mean you're going to Johnny H? What is it Sam? There's a problem isn't there?"

"Please Emily, not now. I have to go but I'll leave Jake and Paul here waiting for you."

I hated to withhold the truth from Emily or get her mixed up in this but Jared has been right, Billy couldn't take responsibility for Charlie and Harry wasn't up to it right now. Things were becoming more and more complicated and I hated all the secrecy but it couldn't be helped. The arrival of the others half an hour later was a relief although neither Jake nor Paul were too pleased to find they had another wait ahead of them but I cut off all complaints with a curt,

"Not now. Wait for Emily, then check Charlie is OK and join us in Denali."

"What if he's awake? How do we get him across the border?"

"You and Jake can carry him across while Emily takes the car across and then join her again. If he causes any trouble then do what you need to, but no more Paul, do you understand?"

Paul nodded sulkily, he saw Charlie as a leech lover and would probably be quite happy to allow him to slide off his back into the river and drown while I was not about to allow that to happen.

"And please, don't tell Emily anything, I told her I would explain when she gets here but I think it's best she knows as little as possible. In fact I want you to drop her off at the hunting lodge a few miles east of the reservation and tell her to stay there. I'll be with her as soon as I can and Jake, if you can, take her cell phone. I don't want her finding out anything from Sue or someone else at home, she wouldn't understand."

"What about the phone line?"

"There isn't one at the hunting lodge and with no transport she'll have to stay put. If the leeches do find us I don't want her anywhere near."

Paul laughed,

"I'm really glad I'm not you. When Emily finds out what you've been doing she's gonna be spitting nails."

I scowled at him, though he was right, it would take a lot of clever thinking to get myself out of this still looking good in Emily's eyes.

"Sam. Hurry up, the kids are stirring."

I groaned and ran over to the truck just in time to see Leah inject Sophie's potion into the little girl's thigh.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, if you think I'm carrying a wriggling brat across the river you are mad."

Ignoring the sour tone in her voice I indicated that Colin was to tie the girl to Embry's back once he phased and stay alongside him as he crossed in case of trouble. I would carry the boy and indicated for Brady to stay at my side.

"Leah, you and Quil take the truck across the border and buy a couple of blankets the other side to wrap the kids in, warm them up."

I had thought of the river crossing as the only way to smuggle the kids into Canada and Jake had borrowed a couple of large sheets of plastic from his friend which we wrapped the two children in to try and keep them dry. At least it should keep their bodies and clothes dry, their hair I could do nothing about but maybe on our backs that wouldn't get too wet. If they were too wet by the time we got over then Leah could buy a couple of sweatshirts in the souvenir store at the crossing, better do that anyway I decided and gave her the instructions. She was livid but I detected a hint of amusement at the idea I might be in serious trouble with Emily!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Sam**

I was relieved once we climbed out of the river safely onto Canadian soil and stood dripping while Brady phased back and untied the boy from my back.

"Is he wet?"

I had tried to keep my back out of the water especially once I realized there was a thin film of ice on the surface but I was still worried.

"Nope, looks like the plastic kept him dry except for his sneakers and socks and we can take those off once he's back in the warmth of the truck."

I nodded and moved away to shake the water from my fur before it turned to ice and then looked over to check on the others. The girl was on the ground still wrapped in the plastic sheet and after checking her over Colin nodded to me and put a thumb up, she too was dry. The others were all human once more and I was about to join them when I saw it, Jared was fighting with a vampire I didn't recognize. Was this one of the Cullen's friends who had joined them looking for the children? I would have expected The Major or Carlisle, not a blitz attack by a lone leech. As I watched I felt Jared's pain and then the empty nothingness as he died at the vampire's hand. I had the impression there was someone else there but I hadn't been able to focus on whoever it was and now...now we had no one at the reservation to keep us informed, my beta was dead, and it was left to me to tell the others.

There were curses, Quil and Embry wanted to head straight back to avenge their brother but I stopped them.

"Whoever the stranger was I don't think he was anything to do with the Cullens. It didn't feel right, I think it was a nomad and poor Jared was just not strong enough to take him. Our brother died doing his job and we will continue doing ours."

"So, we lose one of the pack and do nothing about it Sam? That's not right."

"You may feel that Brady but we are here to save the children from the leeches and no one is going back until our task is completed."

Of course Leah and Quil were understandably upset when they heard the news. She threw the sweatshirts on the ground cursing and kicked the truck's door,

"It's not right. Leave the kids for Johnny H's people to collect and let's go back. Jared was a brother, he deserves some payback."

I didn't bother arguing with Leah just grabbed her arm and pushed her into the truck,

"Embry, you drive. Leah, shut it….now."

She glared at me with hate filled eyes but she did as I said and as we drove on, the children wrapped in the new sweatshirts and the boy's sneakers and socks hanging over the heating vent to dry, I tried to think about my next decision, who would replace Jared as the pack beta. That was going to cause some friction because both Jake and Paul wanted the position and I wasn't sure either were ready for the responsibility, they were both hot heads where Jared had been thoughtful and a calming influence.

 **Jake**

I should have known being left behind with Paul wasn't going to be easy, he never stopped bitching about being left out of the action.

"How come you always end up where the action is Jake? I should have been there watching Charlie's. I would have snatched the kids, locked him in the cellar after scaring the shit outta him with my wolf snarl and been up here with no crap going on. Now we're stuck here waiting to babysit Charlie and get the third degree from Emily while the others are putting their feet up in Denali and drinking beer with Johnny H."

"Yeah well, they are and we aren't. Besides I can imagine what Sam would have to say if you let Charlie in on our secret."

"Well maybe if Charlie knew a secret or two he wouldn't be so keen on his niece being married to a leech. He'd know her kid was a half breed and keep well away from him. You'd think he'd sense something was wrong with the brat."

I tried to tune Paul's voice out as he whined on hoping Emily wouldn't keep us waiting too long. I knew she wasn't going to be happy left in a hunting lodge on the edge of the reservation, she'd probably kick up a stink and insist we tell her what was going on. She hated the leeches as much as we did, after all they were responsible for turning her husband into a wolf and therefore for the scars she bore but even so I had a sneaky suspicion she wouldn't be too happy to hear we had kidnapped two young kids, even if one was a hybrid. Emily was very motherly and that was hard to overcome. As I recognized her car I warned Paul to keep his mouth shut and he sneered but I hoped he was listening.

Of course, I was right, she was fuming from the second she got out and approached us and Paul groaned,

"Fuck, look at the face on that. You do the talking Jake, I'll check on Charlie."

He avoided her and she made straight for me,

"What the hell is going on Jake? How can it be right to kidnap Chief Swan and transport him like this across the border? Sam is going to have some explaining to do but for now you'll do. Now start talking."

I shook my head,

"Can't do Emily, Alpha command"

It was a lie but she knew what it meant and sighed heavily,

"Well, I'm not driving across with him in the trunk."

"Not necessary, we'll get him across, you just drive through on your own and we'll meet you further down the road."

"How?"

"Trust me Emily, we'll get him across."

We walked back to join Paul who was looking in the trunk,

"He's out for the count."

He sounded gleeful and I looked at Charlie who was hog tied, blindfolded, and gagged.

"How is it he's still unconscious?"

"He wasn't but Leah gave me some of Sophie's shit in a hypodermic and I opened the trunk and stabbed it in his arm. That stuff works fast, he just stiffened and went limp."

Well, it was a good idea him being unconscious as we crossed the river but I didn't like pumping a load of crap into his system, he deserved better than this.

"Poor Charlie, I don't understand. He's a friend of the tribe, why would you do this to him? If Sam hadn't asked me to do this personally I would have refused."

Paul pushed her away from the trunk,

"Get in the car and when I shut the trunk you drive on to the border crossing. I wouldn't feel too sorry for the leech lover."

"Leech lover? Because he talks to the Cullens? Is that a crime now?"

"If it's not it should be, now go."

She glanced at me but I avoided her gaze and instead lifted Charlie out of the trunk and over to the trees glad of the darkness to hide our actions. I heard Paul bang on the car and the engine start seeing Emily's white and concerned face as she looked over to where we were hidden before driving off towards the border.

At the secret crossing place we phased after stripping Charlie's clothes off and sealing them in a plastic bag swam out into the icy river. I just hoped it wasn't too cold for Charlie as we tugged at his body held in our mouths by feet and hands. I thought he might have a few lacerations from our teeth but that couldn't be helped. Climbing out I phased first and used my own shirt to dry Charlie off as best I could before pulling his clothes back on concerned by the blue tinge to his skin. The sooner we got him back in the car and the heater on full the happier I would be. Paul stayed in wolf form to check out the meeting place only phasing back when he saw Emily pull up and I couldn't be bothered to remind him that Sam had said to stay human as much as possible.

We climbed into the car and I turned the heater controls to high while Paul almost dragged Emily out and shoved her in the back. If she complained about her treatment to Sam, Paul was in for one hell of a beating! When we reached the hunting lodge and told Emily this was where she got out she was livid and I was glad it would be Sam who had to face her wrath not me. I promised to tell him she wanted to speak to him urgently and we drove off relieved to be free of her for a while. Much as I liked Emily, when she got riled up she was like a tornado, ripping up everything around her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Atiqtalaaq**

When the Quileute Alpha arrived I went out to meet him with Annie who always seemed to be watching me as if I were incapable of making any decisions while Johnny H was away. As his second in command by right of birth I found this annoying but without being discourteous there was nothing I could do about it. I had heard of Sam Uley, his wolf pack was small and recently formed as a coven of leeches set up home close to their reservation. Johnny seemed to think the Cullens were different, that they were not dangerous although as far as I could see all leeches were dangerous, if not then why did we exist and why did the Quileute pack arise? I welcomed our brothers into the village but was startled when he introduced his pack. Women didn't phase, it was virtually unheard of, only in legends yet he had a female with him. At first I thought she was along to look after his charges, two children or at least that's what I took them for, but Annie, of course, knew better.

"Why have you brought a hybrid to us Samuel?"

A hybrid? I peered into the back of the vehicle where two children lay sleeping and then I smelled it, less pungent than a full leech but the sickly sweet stench hung around the boy vastly diluted but discernible.

"We need your help. Can I speak to Johnny H?"

"He is not here. I Atiqtalaaq am in command while he is absent. What aid do you require?"

"Shouldn't you bring the children in out of the cold Samuel?"

I turned to glare at Annie who ignored my annoyance and waited for Sam to act. He nodded and the children were carried inside her cabin which was closest by two unhappy members of his pack. I was glad, I didn't want that stink in my own living quarters but it should have been my suggestion, not hers.

Looking at the sleeping children I detected a chemical odor too,

"Have they been drugged?"

Sam glanced at his female before answering,

"It was necessary to get them here safely. They are escapees from the leeches."

Annie's bright eyes never left the children's faces as she questioned him,

"Escapees? What would the Cullens want with two children? A hybrid perhaps, they are very rare I suppose, but a human female child, barely more than a baby?"

We listened as Sam told us the story, horrified that the leeches could do such a thing.

"Of course we will keep them safe, they must be hidden from the leeches and found new homes."

I could see Annie was uneasy but before she could argue he asked for another favor, a temporary prison for a human male. This wasn't something we ever dealt with, humans were not our enemies.

"Why would you need a secure place to hold a human?"

"He came upon us as we rescued the children so we had to take him too. He'll be along soon with our brothers."

"I think you should speak to Johnny, Atiqtalaaq."

I frowned shaking my head at Annie's suggestion.

"He will be back in a week, I'm sure I can make a decision to shelter two innocent children and a human male until then Annie. In fact perhaps you should take charge of the man as you think he is a special case. My sisters can care for the children although the thought of a hybrid in our village is unsettling, still he is a victim not the enemy so we can make an exception in his case."

 **Annie**

I was most uncomfortable about all this, something sounded a little off with the story and I did not approve of drugging children, nor did I like the way Leah looked at the children, especially the boy. I would not trust her alone with him and she did not seem much better disposed towards the little girl. I would take charge of the human male because I might get the full story from him once he understood I was not the enemy but drugging and kidnapping him was not a wise thing to do, especially when Samuel told us rather belatedly that he was a police chief. No good could come of holding a member of the police force against his will but it made me even more convinced there was more to the story than we were being told.

I made sure the children were tucked up in bed, the door of their room locked and then instructed my eldest son to make the basement of my cabin secure for the man. It would be cold and uncomfortable but I could make some arrangements to ensure he was fed and kept as warm as possible. We were only just in time as it was, the hole cut high in the wall to provide fresh air was fitted with a grill just as the car drove up and my son along with his friend ensured there was no trouble getting the man into his "room". He looked dazed and confused and I wondered if he had been ill treated but when I asked Jacob, another of the Quileutes he merely shrugged,

"I think he was locked in the trunk of the car but he was drugged so he wouldn't know much, besides if he hadn't come after us he wouldn't have been taken so its his own fault."

Now why were the Quileutes so hostile to the police chief? Yet another part of the puzzle I decided I would need to discover in my own way.

Once I was sure he was safely inside the basement I left my son to watch over him and went back to Atiqtalaaq's sister's cabin. She was happy enough, she loved children but couldn't understand why they must be watched closely and kept under guard. Her brother had insisted on two of the Quileutes watching the children in case they tried to escape. After all they were going to be extremely confused and frightened when they woke up in a strange place surrounded by unfamiliar faces. Seeing that the girl Leah was one of those watching the sleeping children I tried to make conversation with her but soon found it was a difficult task.

"Are they OK?"

She shrugged and continued to stare out of the window at the darkness, only the swirl of snow against the porch light breaking the black.

"They are handsome looking children. Do you know their parentage? I hear the boy is the result of an unfortunate incident."

Finally she turned to look at me and I could see the hatred in her eyes, not for me but for the two innocent babes.

"I don't care who their parents are and it wasn't an unfortunate incident, the human girl was attacked by a leech. Nor do I care what happens to them. left up to me they would be dead by now. By bringing them here we have set a target on our backs, one the Cullens won't find difficult to hunt down. He's a hybrid anyway, not human. Why would Sam want to save him from the leeches?"

"You are a very unhappy girl Leah but surely these children deserve your pity? They didn't ask to be born or to be in the middle of a conflict. The guardian tribes have a responsibility..."

She snapped, breaking in before I could finish,

"I know, to the tribe they protect. Not to outsiders."

"Oh, so that's what you think?"

"That's what I know. Even..."

She cut off suddenly and I had the impression she had been about to say something very interesting but then stopped herself and despite my continued efforts to restart the conversation she wouldn't speak again.

Deciding I might have more luck with the other Quileutes I went looking for them. Sam was coming out of Atiqtalaaq's cabin looking satisfied so I called him over and though he looked uncomfortable he did come to me.

"Are you going to tell us what is really going on here Samuel? You bring two young children heavily drugged and a human who just happens to be a chief of Police in the United States and so far your story seems incomplete."

"I've told your deputy leader the whole story, he said he'll speak to Johnny H and we should have an answer by morning."

"Oh? And what answer are you hoping for? You are prepared to risk a war for the sake of the children?"

"Those children do not belong with the leeches. Wouldn't you do the same to keep them safe?"

"That depends on what "the same" means. You said you didn't want the chief and the children to meet. You don't want him to know they are here yet he is asking about them. To me that signifies he cares about them and that worries me Samuel."

He stared at me and I could see a flicker of something in those eyes, Samuel had secrets, secrets that might tell the real story behind the kidnaps and I am determined to find out those secrets for myself if he was not willing to share them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Caden**

I felt sick when I woke up and I could still taste the Dr Pepper Uncle Charlie's friend had given me. It tasted odd, not like normal and I sat up looking round for my Uncle but seeing only Charity on the bed beside me. I didn't recognize the bed covers or the room. It even smelled funny and the light coming through the window was strange, glaring. I got up and my legs felt wobbly but I made my way to the window to peer out gasping in shock as I didn't recognize my surroundings, all I knew was that we were no longer in Forks. There was snow on the ground covering everything and it was still falling. I could see figures moving around but they were all bundled up to keep from the cold, their breath clouding in front of them. At first I felt panic but then I thought of Charity, I had to stay calm for her sake so I went back to the bed and sat on the edge to think. Somehow we had been taken from Uncle Charlie's to this snow covered place, but why? And where was Uncle Charlie? Where were my mom and dad? Did they even know we had been taken? I couldn't remember how long we had been at my Uncle's house but it was daylight here so it must be at least a day if not longer. So, mom and dad would be coming for us, they would find out we had gone but would they be able to find us? Of course they would….. and my dad would kill anyone who hurt us.

Charity moaned then tried to sit up before puking on the bed covers. I helped her to sit up throwing the dirty cover on the floor as she looked around then started to cry,

"Mommy?"

"She's not here Charity but don't worry, I'll look after you."

I cuddled her smoothing her hair like I'd seen her mom do when she was upset and she stopped crying after a while.

"Cad, I'm hungry and thirsty and I need to go."

Her lip began to tremble but I wiped away the tears from her cheeks and smiled,

"Don't worry I'll get someone to show us where the bathroom is."

She nodded, her bottom lip still quivering and I ran to the door trying the handle. It turned and I called her over grasping her hand in mine.

Just outside our door were two strangers who jumped up to stare at us and I didn't like the look of the girl. She felt angry and I knew she didn't like us very much.

"We need to use the bathroom and Charity is hungry and thirsty."

"I want my mommy."

The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed Charity's arm making her cry again,

"Stop sniveling girl. I'll take you to the bathroom now come on."

Charity cried out for me and the boy stopped her,

"Let them go together, she's scared. I'll tell Rachel they're awake and she'll get them something to eat. Bring them back when they're done then you'd better tell Sam."

I'd heard the name Sam before but I couldn't remember when but though the girl was a stranger I thought I remembered seeing the boy with her before, in Forks.

I stayed with Charity while she used the bathroom and washed her hands then she turned to me, tears still in her eyes,

"I want mommy and daddy Cad, I'm frightened."

I knew she was, I could feel her fear washing over me, but if we were going to find out what was going on and maybe escape from here I had to keep her calm.

"I think these are friends of Uncle Charlie from the reservation, like Billy. Maybe Uncle Charlie had to go out and his friends offered to look after us until mom comes for us. There's no need to be scared Charity, no one is going to hurt you."

She took my hand in her smaller one and squeezed it,

"Promise Cad?"

I smiled and nodded encouragingly,

"I promise Chatty."

She giggled at my use of my nickname for her and then turned to the door,

"Is it dinner time yet? I'm really hungry."

The girl waited outside and took us back to the front of the cabin, past our bedroom and into a small room with a table set for two. A bowl was steaming and we could smell something that made my mouth water. Another woman came in and smiled at us.

"Come, sit down and eat, you must be very hungry."

Charity shied away as the woman offered to help her get onto the chair so I did it instead then sat next to her as the woman served up a pasta dish with mushrooms and lots of cheese on top then handed us a bowl with hot bread rolls. Charity looked at the fork in front of her then turned to me,

"I need my fork Cad."

"Would you like a spoon instead little one?"

Charity looked at the woman and I thought she might start crying again but she nodded and the woman went out for a moment returning with a small spoon which she handed to Charity who remembered her manners saying thank you.

As we ate the woman told us her name was Rachel and that we would be staying with her for a few days until they were ready to move us on.

"But I don't want to stay here. I want to go home to mommy and daddy."

Rachel smiled at Charity,

"Who are your mommy and daddy little one?"

I interrupted, annoyed at the question and the way Rachel kept calling Charity little one.

"Her name is Charity and her mommy and daddy are Rosalie and Emmett."

"Really? Are you sure? And what about you?"

"I'm Caden Whitlock and someone took us from my Uncle's house. We want to go home and if you don't let us then my dad will come looking for us and you'll be in big trouble then."

She smiled again which made me more angry and I moved uneasily in my chair,

"Don't worry Caden, we know you are different but we will care for you too. No one will hurt you here and soon we will be taking you somewhere safe, away from the...those who have taken you from your true parents."

I ate thinking about what she said. Rachel knew what my dad really was, Charity's parents too, and they were taking us away from them.

"Why? We want to go back and you shouldn't be taking us anywhere."

"Listen Caden, Charity doesn't belong with the kind of crea...people she was living with, she's an ordinary little girl and belongs with an ordinary family. As for you? Well I think you will settle into a normal life once away from bad influences."

She wasn't going to listen to me, no one here would, so I had to find a way to escape or at least get a message to my dad.

"Are we prisoners here?"

She looked shocked although Charity didn't understand what I was saying, she was busy eating.

"Prisoners? No, of course not."

"Then I want to talk to my parents."

"If only that were possible but your mother is tied up with some very dangerous people and as for your father, well, you'll be better off as far from that animal as possible."

Now I was really mad,

"My dad is not an animal and I want to go home, now."

I was almost shouting and saw the water moving in my glass, a sign I was angry so I took a few deep breaths and pushed my plate away, the food hardly touched.

"Aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to upset Charity who had been hungry and needed to eat and drink.

Rachel smiled,

"Very well, perhaps later then. I'm sure you would like a bath and then perhaps you would like to get some sleep."

When Charity finished eating Rachel took us back to the bathroom and ran a bath for Charity who was much calmer now and allowed Rachel to help her undress and get into the tub, handing her a sponge in the shape of a seal which she loved. Then Rachel turned to me,

"Would you like some help too?"

I shook my head again,

"I can manage on my own."

She smiled,

"I'm sure you can but I'll be just outside the door if you need any help."

I was more worried she might take my clothes away, I would be stuck here then, so I made do with a wash, keeping an eye on my cousin as I did so. She started yawning and I couldn't get her out of the tub so reluctantly I called to Rachel for help.

She came in with a nightie for Charity and pajamas for me frowning when she saw me still fully dressed.

"You can't sleep in those dirty clothes Caden. Here put these on."

I looked at her outstretched hand but didn't take the clothes she held out,

"So you can take my clothes away?"

"Of course not, why would you think such a thing. I'll wash your clothes and you'll find fresh ones in your room for morning. Come and see if you don't believe me."

I didn't so I followed her annoyed she was carrying an almost sleeping Charity wrapped in a big fluffy towel. Sure enough there were clothes folded neatly on a chair ready for us so I took the pajamas and went back into the bathroom to change, locking the door behind me. I would pretend to go to sleep then sneak out and see if I could find out what was really going on.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Jasper**

Bella had finally begun to react to the venom racing around her body and while I hated to see her in distress at least I knew she was going to be OK and would soon be back with me. This made me think of Caden and Charity because the first question from Bella's lips would be were they back home and I would have to admit I had failed to find them. Carlisle had talked me into allowing him to join me on my return to the Quileutes though if he thought he could stop me tearing the place apart he was very much mistaken and Emmett and Rosalie felt exactly the same.

Peter had come back after finally losing James in the ocean but Justin had refused to admit defeat and had gone in after his brother. Alice had gone off to try and trace her mate although so far she had seen nothing helpful to trace the children or Charlie. The strange thing was that since Bella had given birth to Caden, Alice had lost sight of her future, his too, and we wondered if maybe Bella was gifted in some way or Caden might be responsible since Alice had no more luck with the children away from Bella. Edward had stayed close to the treaty border and would contact us if he heard or saw anything but so far apart from the wolf James had killed there was no sign of the pack.

The only good news he had for me was from listening to Sue Clearwater's thoughts as she drove into Forks. Billy Black had fallen victim to a heart attack and was dead. It would save me a job later but it wouldn't save his son if I found he had been a party to the kidnap. Esme agreed to stay with Bella while we made our return visit to the reservation and Edward would come back to be with her once we knew the elders were all accounted for. I had wanted Carlisle to stay behind too but that just wasn't going to happen whether I had given him my blessing to accompany us or not. An hour before the deadline we gathered in the dining room to the accompaniment of Bella's distressed screams.

"Don't you think perhaps you should stay here with Bella? I can take care of the elders Jasper. They know me, they trust me, and perhaps I can get more information from them without you."

"They don't know anything or they would have sent word rather than lose their homes or lives don't you think Carlisle?"

I turned to the others to explain what I expected of them,

"Emmett, you and Rosalie keep the elders together. Peter and I will hunt for any clues."

"The Quileutes are hardly likely to tell you anything if you go in mob handed Jasper."

I turned to stare at Carlisle and saw him flinch.

"We already tried it your way, now we do things my way. If they had anything for us they would have gotten word to us, I already told you. Instead they are arranging to bury two of their own. Well, maybe they should be digging a bigger grave Carlisle. If you don't want to be a party to this then stay behind with Esme."

"No, I'm going and I won't stand in your way if you give me just one chance to speak to Quil Ateara."

"You'll get out of our fucking way Cullen or I'll walk straight over you. Save The Major the bother."

We went in Emmett's truck as far as the treaty line which was deserted as I had expected. Carlisle looked around then at his watch,

"We're a little early Jasper."

"Fuck this."

Peter pushed past him and joined me as I stepped over the boundary, I wasn't asking permission. I was looking for information and if I didn't get it I would make good on my promise to destroy the village.

As we approached I could see several figures standing solemnly beside two mounds of earth. They turned hearing us approach and the old guy moved to stand before the others.

"This is a breach of the treaty Dr Cullen."

Before Carlisle could answer this I broke in,

"There is no treaty, not any more, but then if I don't get what I came for there won't be any Quileutes to worry about. Where are the children and Charlie Swan?"

He turned to glance at the others, all the remaining elders were there, Sue, Harry, Joe, and Quil Ateara. Billy was already dead and Sam Uley was somewhere with my son.

"Quil Ateara, if you have any information then please tell us."

The old man studied Carlisle for a few seconds before answering,

"We do not know where the pack, the children, or Charlie are, only that the pack took the children away. I cannot contact any of the pack and I do not know where they took the children. So, if you must, then destroy our homes, it will not help you find them."

I motioned and while Rose and Emmett watched over the elders along with Carlisle who seemed rooted to the spot, Peter and I headed towards the cabins clustered together around an open area. We kicked in doors but the cabins were empty, the elders had evacuated the tribe knowing we would be back. I could hear the sound of destruction from the cabin Peter had disappeared inside and added my own noise to it. I checked for any clues and not finding any destroyed the interior and we went on to the next and the next and when we returned to the huddled group of elders every cabin was ablaze.

"This is madness, we had no knowledge of what the pack was planning. You are destroying our homes."

"Yes and if the residents had been here I would have destroyed them too, just as I promised. Now, does anyone have something to tell us?"

They looked at each other, crushed by the destruction and coughing from the smoke rising from the wreckage of their homes.

"Well?"

"No, we do not."

I stepped forward about to grab hold of the old guy when the one I recognized as the father of the dead wolf stepped between us.

"You animal, I'm glad the pack took those children from you. You don't deserve to breathe the same air as those innocent babes."

I felt my rage rising and grabbed him by the throat pulling him up until our faces were mere inches apart.

"You have no idea, but for you breathing is something you will no longer worry about. Join your son."

I clenched my fist tightly around his throat watching as his face went red then blue before finally the life went out of his eyes when I dropped him to the ground and turned my attention back to the old guy.

"You find a way to contact the pack and get our children and Charlie back here by tomorrow."

"And if I can't? What then? You've already destroyed our homes."

"Yes, and next come your elders. You stay free to do what you have to but the others come with us and I'll kill one every hour after the deadline."

"The pack will hunt you down and kill you for this."

I smiled but there was no warmth in it,

"Let them try old man."

I nodded to Peter who along with Emmett roped the elders together by their hands and led them away silent but terrified because they knew I would keep to my word.

On the way back Carlisle came to my side and grabbed my arm pulling me away from the others.

"You can't execute these people Jasper."

"Oh, I can. And...I will if I don't get my son and Charity back, you can count on that."

"Have some humanity."

"I did, I let the other Quileutes get away, that's as far as my humanity goes Carlisle. If you don't like it I suggest you leave, because things are only going to get worse. But you could help the Quileutes."

"How?"

"By going back to the old man and helping him contact the pack. He might try harder with you there to explain the reality of the situation and it will keep you out of the violence, if there is a need for more."

He looked at me and nodded sadly,

"I'm probably of more use to you doing that. I have no idea how to fight and no wish to learn. I spent my entire vampire life staying away from its dark side although I understand the necessity for it on occasion and that you had no choice in your early years. I will do all I can to contact Sam Uley, in fact I'll go to his cabin, it's not with the others so Emily might think she was safe to stay there instead of fleeing."

"Good idea. If you get anything you can contact us."

"I will, and good luck, all of you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Caden**

I pretended to be asleep when Rachel came in to check on us. Charity had crashed out as soon as she got into bed, especially as she had Daisy with her although how she had kept a hold of her doll when we were taken I had no idea, I was just really glad. She would have gone nuts if she didn't. Charity was so attached to Daisy she wouldn't even leave the house without her. Once the people in the cabin had settled down I crept out of bed and slipped on the clothes left me for tomorrow, glad to see Rachel hadn't taken my sneakers although I wasn't sure how they would stand up to the heavy snow. I couldn't go out through the bedroom door because to get out of the cabin I would have to walk through the lounge. I wasn't sure if anyone was on guard outside our room either although I couldn't hear anything. So, instead, I opened the window just enough to squeeze out then pushed it shut again, I didn't want a breeze waking Charity because if she saw me missing she would start to cry and then I would be missed.

It was still snowing but I didn't notice the cold, much like my dad, and I peered round the edge of the cabin just in time to see Sam Uley going into another cabin with an old lady so I waited until they were inside then ran over crouching so not to be seen. There was a door around the side of the cabin and it wasn't locked so I crept in out of sight of anyone passing and moved slowly towards the inner door until I could hear voices then I slid down the wall to listen.

"You told us the children were escapees from the leeches but I think you meant something else entirely didn't you Samuel?"

"Yes, I suppose so but does it matter Annie?"

"I like to keep things straight so humor an old lady, please. The police man tried to stop you and that's why you brought him along? Why didn't you just dump him along the road? He wouldn't have known where you were coming would he?"

"No, but he is a leech lover and might have alerted the others too quickly."

Then I heard another man's voice,

"A leech lover? Why not kill him then? We don't need any of those around. We could take care of him for you if you want."

"No, he's a friend of some of the tribal elders."

"A friend? Why would they befriend a leech lover?"

"They knew him before he met the leeches and in his defence he doesn't know the leeches exist, or the guardians."

The lady spoke again then,

"In that case bringing him here was foolish. He's more likely to find out something while he's here."

"That's why I said we need to keep him locked up and separated from the children."

Uncle Charlie was here? That made me feel much better.

"We can keep him locked up until the children are gone then drug him and dump him somewhere close to the border. He won't know where he was kept."

"I think the children should stay here until Johnny gets back, the policeman too."

"Why? Don't you think I can handle this? Once he hears what the leeches did to that girl and the spawn they produced he'll be only too happy to help. In fact I'm going to contact him later and I've already collected together some volunteers to go back with the Quileutes and help to take care of the leeches."

"You are going to start a war? That's not wise Atiqtalaaq. You should wait."

"According to you Annie that's all I should do, wait. I'm more than capable of running things while your precious son is away so please allow me to. Now Sam. You said your Beta is dead, killed by an unknown nomad?"

"Yes."

"Have you reached the reservation yet?"

"No, I haven't been able to but the lines are down and cell reception almost impossible here at the moment."

"That's the snow storm further north and it's moving this way. Can you send some of the pack back to let them know what's happening."

"I will, yes."

The old lady spoke again, she hadn't been upset by the strangers rudeness,

"Do the elders know what is happening Samuel? Only we never heard from them before you arrived which is most odd. I would have expected some warning."

"Actually no, we couldn't tell them our plan because of their friendship with the policeman."

"But what has he to do with kidnapping the children? Surely he wouldn't know anything until their...guardians told him they were missing?"

"He was hanging around the children for some reason and one of the elders could have given the game away. They knew we were watching the leeches and the Chief."

"I see, but they did not give their blessing or approval for your actions?"

"No, but that doesn't make the actions wrong."

"You are beginning to sound defensive Samuel."

"Are you surprised Annie the way you keep attacking him. Leave this to us, your job is to keep the cop safely locked away."

There was some movement and afraid I might get caught I slid back through the door into the snowfall. If I waited for the old lady to come out I could follow her and find out where Uncle Charlie was being held. Maybe he could explain what was going on. It sounded like these people were going to help Sam spirit us away from here and then our parents would never find us again and I didn't know why. Who were the leeches? Our parents? Of course, they called vampires leeches but who were they? It was all so confusing and there was so much anger and another emotion I couldn't find a name for in the village. Luckily it was snowing quite hard and getting windy so my footsteps would soon be covered by a fresh fall keeping me hidden from these people. I just hoped Charity wouldn't wake and that the pillow I put under my covers would fool anyone looking in through the bedroom door.

There weren't many people about and those that were seemed busy looking where they were headed so I kept to the shadows and crouched down following the old lady as she made her way back to her cabin. It was across the road from ours and much further down towards the edge of the village. Then she stopped and slowly climbed the steps and opened the door going inside and switching on a light, did that mean she lived alone? If she did then I might get a chance to sneak in sometime and speak to Uncle Charlie.

He might know what to do, he would be able to answer my questions and save Charity and I. Deciding it should be safe to get a good look around the cabin I crept slowly to the wall and made a circuit of the building testing the air for the scent of my uncle. It was strongest at the back and I saw an area of the snow pushed away to show an opening in the wall just above the ground. Laying down I peered in but although the was a weak light shining I couldn't see down into the space below the cabin. Maybe it was a cellar like Uncle Charlie's. If so, then there would be a door inside leading down. I had to find a way in but not now, not while the old lady was there. I could wait for her to go to sleep but that risked being missed at Rachel's. I was torn but then I heard footsteps in the snow coming around the back so I scuffed the snow and stepped backwards into the darkness holding my breath and hoping I wouldn't be discovered.

The figure who appeared was short and I recognized the old lady as she bent down and brushed more snow from the opening then stood up holding her back as if it hurt her. Her gaze passed over me as she looked into the darkness then she turned and went back inside. As soon as I thought it was safe I made my way back quickly to Rachel's and pushed the window open enough to climb back in brushing as much snow off my clothes as I could then draping them close to the heater in the hopes they would dry by morning. Charity was still sleeping hugging Daisy close and I went over to her and kissed her gently on her forehead,

"Sleep well Chatty, I'll keep you safe somehow."

I had yet to figure out how I would do that but someone had to hear our side of the story. Who would listen to a kid though? Maybe they would listen to Uncle Charlie if I could only speak to him. That would be my goal, to see my uncle and explain what the dog men had told these people who also smelled strange, or at least the few guys I had met, not Rachel though, she smelled just like mom and Uncle Charlie, like humans. Which meant the men here weren't human, or not completely human, they were like the Quileutes, the dog men although they didn't smell like dogs so what were they?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Caden**

The next morning I woke early something was wrong, but I couldn't tell what until I got out of bed and went to look at Charity. Her face was flushed and her breathing was strange. In a panic I ran through to the other room ignoring the dog girl who scowled and tried to grab my arm to stop me. It was easy to elude her, I ducked under her outstretched arm and ran calling for Rachel as the only person I knew. She came through from the kitchen a worried frown on her face which became deeper as I told her about Charity. She followed me back into the bedroom putting a hand on Charity's forehead then turned to the dog girl,

"Leah, go fetch Annie, the child is sick."

The dog girl Leah rolled her eyes but left at a run and I joined Rachel,

"Is she going to be OK?"

Rachel smiled down at me,

"I'm sure it's just a cold causing the fever but don't worry Caden we'll look after your cousin."

I stepped back as Annie and Leah came back in together followed closely by the leader of the dogs, Sam. They conferred as Annie examined Charity then turned to me,

"Charity will be fine Caden, she had merely caught a chill but it does mean Samuel, that she cannot be moved yet. She needs to be kept warm and looked after until she's better."

"Why can't we take the kid in a heated car? Get her out of here, then we can go home."

Annie didn't bother to answer Leah's question just shook her head.

"How long do you think she'll take to get well again?"

"A few days at least. Perhaps you should talk to Atiqtalaaq and tell him to alter his preparations Samuel."

He nodded and walked out calling for Leah to join him and as they went I heard Sam telling her that he was going to visit someone called Emily in the old hunting lodge.

"Are you going to tell her the truth?"

"Yes, it's unavoidable although she isn't going to be very happy, Emily loves children."

"Then just remind her that one isn't even human and promise her kids of her own, you do intend having kids I take it? You and I planned on having a family but now she's going to be the mother of any cubs you create."

"Enough Leah, leave Emily out of our argument."

"OK, fine. Let me ask you another question, who is going to be the new Beta? That should keep you occupied. You know both Paul and Jake want the position."

Then they were out of range but I knew Sam would be out of the way and Rachel and Annie would be looking after Charity so just maybe I could sneak into her house and talk to Uncle Charlie, get some advice before we were forced to leave. I wondered what they might do to my uncle once we were gone. Would they let him go or would they kill him? I wouldn't let them, somehow I had to find a way out and take Charity and Charlie with me.

I waited awhile then said I wanted to play outside but Rachel insisted on one of the Quileutes accompanying me. To my relief it was Quil who seemed less hostile than say Paul and especially Leah. Once outside I made a snowman and he helped albeit a little reluctantly then I suggested playing hide and seek,

"It's my favorite game and I'm really good at it usually."

If he stayed human then I could probably outwit him but if he turned into a dog his nose would soon lead him to me unless I could hide my scent somehow. As I looked around for something to use he nodded,

"OK, but you stay in the village, understand?"

I nodded, smiling, as I realized as long as I stayed outside and spoke to my uncle through the opening they would never know I had contacted him, I only needed a short time.

He sighed and turned back to the cabin,

"No peeking."

He snorted,

"Kid, I don't need to cheat. I'll go inside and give you to a count of one hundred but if you leave the village I'll make sure you are kept separate from the girl. Now go on, scram."

As soon as he was safely inside the cabin I ran over to Annie's cabin using the snow mounds to hide my progress from the few others who were outside then crouched down close to the opening cut in the wall and peered in. This time there was some light and putting my mouth as close as possible to the bars I whispered his name.

"Uncle Charlie?"

I heard movement and then to my relief my uncle's voice speaking my name.

"I don't have much time Uncle Charlie so listen carefully."

I explained everything I had heard about us being taken away soon to new homes and that he might be in real danger. From his muttered oath I knew he hadn't been aware that we were close by.

"Are you and your cousin OK? Are they looking after you both?"

"Yes, but Charity has a fever so we won't be leaving for a few more days. I'm going to try finding a way to get us all out of here but I won't be able to warn you so be ready."

"Wait a minute, Caden you be careful. We're in Canada remember, it's so cold, we could freeze to death. Besides I should be the one rescuing you two."

"But you can't uncle, they are watching you and keep you locked up while we're free to go outside and they don't watch us that closely but you're right it will be cold so bring blankets with you. I know where we can go. My grandpa has friends here in Denali, they'll help us. Look, I have to go. I can hear Quil hunting for me and I mustn't be found near here. Bye uncle Charlie, I'll be back soon."

I ran away from Annie's cabin messing up the snow so my smaller footprints wouldn't be seen then climbed one of the other cabin roof's and lay flat out peering up cautiously to see Quil making his way with a worried expression towards Annie's cabin. He seemed relieved I wasn't hiding there and it was a good fifteen minutes before he spotted me finally and I could climb down again.

"You're pretty good boy."

"It's Caden and I know. I play it all the time with my uncles, it's harder then, they have really good hearing and they can smell my scent."

I was baiting him, wondering how much he would give away.

"It's not only the leeches who are special so don't think it is. We have our own secrets too, now get back inside, Rachel was calling you for lunch ten minutes ago and don't tell them what we were doing."

I nodded smiling and ran back to Rachel's, my theory of the dog-men proved as far as I was concerned.

I went straight through to check on Charity who was asleep, being watched over by Annie, but her cheeks were still flushed,.

"How is she?"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine after a few days, the fever has began to come down but I wouldn't let her travel yet. Have you eaten Caden?"

"No."

"Then go, make sure you eat or you'll be going down with something too...or perhaps not."

The last was in recognition that I wasn't entirely human, could a hybrid catch a chill? I actually wanted some blood not food but I could hardly tell Rachel that. I was in enough danger as it was but blood was the only thing that would stop the burning in my throat. I would have to find a way to hunt, there must be something around here I could drain, maybe an elk or even a reindeer. I wanted to try a polar bear, one of Uncle Emmett's favorites, but I was too young and I hadn't learned enough skills to take on something as dangerous and strong as that. They were lucky I didn't prefer human blood or I could have killed a few of these strange changeling people. I'd read a story about a changeling and decided the word fitted these people really well as I didn't know what they changed into, except it wasn't dogs, or wolves really, but Uncle Peter always called them dogs and that made me smile. How could I be scared of a dog?

After eating I refused an offer to watch TV and went back to our room relieved Charity was awake although she still looked very pale except for her flushed cheeks. She put her arms out to me and I sat beside her on the bed and picked up one of her books to read her a story.

"Well, you are in good hands Charity so I'll leave you with Caden. If you need anything just call out."

I looked up at Annie,

"Are the others still guarding our door?"

"No, child. I don't think you want to go anywhere, not with your cousin sick. Besides, there is nowhere to run, just miles and miles of snow covered nothing."

She may think that if she wanted to, it would work in my favor not having to get away from the dogs too.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Charlie**

I was both proud and worried that Caden had gotten away from his captives long enough to find me and tell me he and Charity were fine. I was relieved they were being well treated although he didn't seem able to tell me why they has been kidnapped or at least he wasn't willing to speak about it yet. I needed to get out of this damn cellar and contact Bella and Jasper, they must be frantic with worry along with Emmett and Rose. I wanted to confront Billy, how could he betray me so completely as to drug me and steal the children left in my care? I would arrest him for that when I got back, if I got back that was. I had no idea why I was a prisoner here or what they would do with me but Caden had told me that the people here were going to move him and Charity to new homes soon and that I was in danger.

If they left here I would never be able to find them again, hell I didn't even know where the hell I was although Caden thought it was Denali but that meant Canada and how the hell had they got us all across the border unseen? It must be Sam and his group of young men. I had always eyed them with slight suspicion although they never did anything wrong that I could see. Little Caden had told me of his plan to get me out and go to a friends of the Cullens for help but I doubted he could do that. He might be able to free himself and run although he was too young to be out in the wilds of Canada alone, let alone with little Charity. No, it was up to me to get out of here. I would talk to the woman Annie if she came to visit again. So far I had been fed by one of the huge young men who seemed to populate this place.

 **Sam**

I told the pack to be ready for a meeting upon my return and promised to announce my choice of new Beta but now I was on my way to see Emily and I was not looking forward to the encounter one little bit. She was going to be livid with me for involving her in something illegal, for kidnapping Charlie and the children, and for dumping her, without explanation in the hunting lodge. As I approached the door I could see a curl of smoke from the chimney hanging in the air like a dark cloud which made me feel even worse and then the door opened, she had been watching for my arrival and I wondered for how long?

I tried a smile but her eyes were blazing and her fists clenched as she approached.

"So, you decided to come and see me at last Sam? I hope you've good a really good explanation for what's going on."

"I do, but let's get inside it's much too cold for you out here."

She turned on her heel and marched back inside the lodge leaving the door open for me and when I entered she was sitting bolt upright on a chair at the small dining table. I had hoped she might sit by the fire which would show she wasn't as tense as she appeared but... it seemed she was!

I took the chair opposite and looked at her then reached out tentatively to clasp her hand but she pulled it away glaring at me and waiting for some kind of answer.

"I am so sorry Emily, you should never have been involved in this but..."

"And what exactly is "this"?"

I took a deep breath,

"We decided it would be safer and far better for the children to be brought up by humans, after all the little girl is entirely human and the boy only half leech."

"Safer and better for who Sam? You stole the Cullen children from Charlie's house and when he came looking for them Jared knocked him unconscious and carried him to me. He tied Chief Swan up, gagged and blindfolded him, and then drugged him and you sent word asking me to drive him to Canada. I was fool enough to do it so you owe me a proper explanation. You do know that Charlie will be missed? That the police are going to be tearing the country apart to find one of their own? What do you intend doing with him? You can't hold him a prisoner indefinitely."

I waited to make sure she had finished speaking before I answered her,

"Charlie can go home once the children are safe. He has no idea who kidnapped him only that he was captured before he reached the village. He's only seen the Denali's since he woke up so no one he would recognize."

"You seem to forget he knows it was Billy who drugged him, so Billy will be arrested. He might not tell the authorities anything but Charlie certainly will and there's the little matter of a war with the Cullens. You broke the treaty Sam, you stole their children and don't give me any crap about the little girl not being theirs, as far as they are concerned she is and they will know the pack was responsible. They might be destroying the village or torturing the elders to get information right this minute. Don't you care about that?"

"Then they'll be out of luck because Billy and Harry are the only ones who know anything and even they don't know where we are."

"Until Jared hears your thoughts."

I hesitated but decided she would find out sooner or later anyway and it would be better coming from me.

"He won't. Jared is dead, he was killed by a strange leech, I saw it happen."

She was shocked, her mouth opened into a large O then she nodded,

"So, it's already begun."

"No, I don't think it had anything to do with the Cullens, it was a coincidence."

"Well it won't be when they put two and two together Sam. We're all dead, me too as an accomplice."

I got up and went round to her putting my arms around her shoulders to comfort her,

"No Emily, you didn't do anything, you had no idea and I would never allow any harm to come to you."

She shrugged me off laughing bitterly, the scar on the side of her face showing up livid against her pale shocked face.

"Oh really? I had Charlie in the trunk of my car for hours Sam, I am involved. I want my phone and my car, I'm leaving."

I shook my head sadly, this wasn't going as well as I had hoped,

"I'm sorry Emily but it's not safe in Forks. Not until I can send the pack back with you. I promise you can go home soon but I need to hold a meeting and ensure our friends have everything in hand. Then I can go home with you and it will be as if we never left."

"If you think that then you are a bigger fool than I thought. When I go back it will be to pack my things and move out. I won't live with a man who steals children and treats a friend the way you have. Leah can have you, I think you two are far better matched than you and I."

She got up and strode to the door wrenching it open to see the snow falling once more.

"Go back to your precious pack, I don't want to see you again. One of the others can bring my car and phone then run back to join you. I want nothing more to do with you or the pack."

"If only you give me a chance to explain properly, I had no choice, I had to act."

"Wrong, you chose to act Sam, no one forced you to and when the Cullens catch up with you I doubt they will feel any different, now get the hell out of my sight."

"You're my wife, my mate, you must see I did what I thought was right."

"Sam, you aren't God. It's not for you to make such decisions. I saw those children in town, they were healthy and happy, well cared for even if I didn't like their caregivers and the boy is The Major's son. But of course, that meant nothing to you. I think you've lost your mind and I am astounded Johnny H would back you up."

"Well, he hasn't exactly, his deputy has. Johnny H isn't there at the moment."

She smiled then, a vindictive smile I never thought to see on my wife's face,

Then perhaps you are in for more than just a world of pain and I would love to see you get your just punishment for leading your pack and me into this mess."

As I left, unable to kiss her goodbye as she turned her head away, I heard the door slam with a finality that told me I was unlikely to ever find favor with Emily again. The only thing that consoled me was the knowledge that I was right to have taken the actions I did.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Carlisle**

I tried to speak to Quil Ateara but he refused to speak at all, and I had no leverage to use other than that Jasper had already threatened.

"I know nothing more than I have already told you. Our lives mean nothing if we give in to threats from your kind, the pack will avenge your actions Dr Cullen be sure of that."

After that I left him to it although I doubted he would do anything to trace the pack, as far as he was concerned they may not have had the elders blessing for what they did but now it was done and the elders would stand behind Sam. Knowing this I went to find Emily hoping she might still be in her cabin as it was well away from the rest of the village although she might well have fled at Jasper's threat along with the rest of the villagers.

As it was her cabin although still standing was deserted. So, she had run or maybe already left with Sam and the pack. I checked the lean to garage and found the car gone but I did discover something, Charlie's scent in there. He had been here fairly recently and I doubted it was a social visit. I thought he had probably been spirited away in Emily's car but by her? Or by one of the pack? It was impossible to say, the scents of all the pack were in here. I stood thinking, then went back inside and riffled her drawers until I found an address book with her cell phone number in it. I had been banking on her doing what all humans seemed to do, write their cell phone number down in the easiest place to find to remind them. I would send her a message and hopefully she would listen to my warning.

I tried to be as diplomatic as possible, after all Sam was not only the pack alpha but her husband too. Emily was largely an unknown quantity to me but I thought I knew enough about women to believe she would not want to be responsible for any deaths or the kidnap of children. She might not even know Sam and the others had stolen the children. I took out my cell phone and wrote out my message.

Emily, the village was destroyed looking for clues to the children's whereabouts. If the elders do not produce children and Charlie Swan in twenty four hours they will die too. Speak to Sam, have him bring the children back or at least have them speak to their family to avoid more needless deaths. You will never be safe or know any peace if the children are not returned where they belong.

Dr Cullen.

All I could do was to hope she would speak to Sam and make him see sense, surely he didn't want to start a war? I certainly hoped not.

 **Sam**

The meeting with Emily had gone worse than I expected, whatever I said just made things worse and I had no idea how to placate her. True I had used her and that was enough to set her against me and she liked Charlie. The fact she had been forced to drive him all this way with no explanation was bad enough, but when she found out what I was doing I saw something change in her eyes, she no longer admired me as she had done and I didn't know if I could save our relationship though I had to somehow.

I was almost back at the village when I heard beeping and pulled over taking Emily's cell phone from my pocket. Someone was trying to get in touch with her and I wondered who, possibly Sue Clearwater who just might have some advice for me. I opened the text message and my blood ran cold. How had Cullen gotten Emily's number? The village was destroyed? And now the Cullens were threatening to kill the elders. What did he mean by MORE needless deaths? Who was dead? Was he referring to Jared or had more died at the hands of the leeches? If Emily could see this she might understand the kind of monsters we were dealing with. She had been taken in by Cullen's peaceful veneer, forgetting what the doctors mask disguised. I started the engine and floored the gas pedal, I needed to get back and fight for my tribe, my elders and my home.

As soon as I got back I went to find Atiqtalaaq and explained the situation, I had tried phoning Harry and Billy but the lines were dead, proof that he hadn't lied about the destruction of the village. If only Jared hadn't been killed I could have phased and learned exactly what was going on but up here I was blind and deaf to the actions in Forks.

"You believe this leech and his words?"

"I'm afraid not to brother. I have to take the pack and return to Forks, free our elders and kill the leeches."

"Not alone Sam, I'll send some of our guardians with you and we will ensure the children are spirited away."

"What about Charlie?"

He looked at me coldly,

"He is important to you? Perhaps you could offer him as an exchange for your elders? If not we will dispose of him, after all, leech lovers are as bad as the leeches themselves."

I didn't care what happened to Charlie, Atiqtalaaq was right, as a leech lover he deserved to die. I was grateful for his offer of help and called together the pack, before we left I had to choose a beta and I still had no idea which of the others was worthy of the position. They gathered around me coming from the cabins and further afield to hear why I had called the meeting but excited it might be to choose the new deputy. I explained the message Cullen had sent Emily and Atiqtalaaq's offer to send some of their guardians with us. It meant waiting until the next day as he had to call them in from other tasks away from the village but I thought I could delay any leech action if I sent a message back that we were willing to talk and that the children were safe. He may not believe me but he couldn't afford to take any chances and it would gain us a few precious hours. There were murmurs from some of the pack who wanted to leave immediately but once they understood the delay would enable us to wipe out the Cullens they calmed down.

"Shouldn't you choose a beta before we leave Sam? After all you are going to need a deputy if we are to fight the leeches."

"Yes Paul I know that and I have deliberated long and hard on the choice. I want you all to know the person I chose I feel will be the best of you to lead the others into battle."

Paul smiled and stood a little more erect looking at me keenly, knowing I was about to choose him so when I called Jake forward his face twisted in rage.

"NO! I am the next in line Sam and I'm as good a fighter as Jake, better in fact. He's too young and inexperienced. You have no right to choose him over me."

I stared into Paul's eyes,

"Nevertheless Paul, I have made my choice and you will abide by it. Jake is now pack beta and all of you will accept that, all of you."

 **Annie**

I wasn't there when Atiqtalaaq made the deal with Samuel but it didn't take long for the essence of it to reach me and I went looking for our deputy who it seemed was aware I would find out and was trying to avoid me. He knew I would not be happy with the decision he had made, he had no right to offer our guardians to Samuel without Johnny's blessing. I caught up with him in the stores where he was hiding pretending to be checking on supplies while the route into the big towns was still open.

"Annie, did you want something?"

I just stared at him and he sighed handing a clipboard to the young woman who had been standing with him,

"Carry on."

I turned and walked outside knowing he would follow me then stopped when I thought we were far enough from other ears, at least human ears.

"What exactly do you think you are doing? What right have you to lend our guardians as if they are a bowl of sugar?"

He tried bluster,

"Look Annie, I am Johnny's deputy and when he is away I make the decisions."

"No, when he is away you see to the daily running of the village and ensure our safety. Any serious decisions must be handed over to him and as he is in possession of a cell phone that should not be too difficult. Or you could ask one of the other guardians to contact him for you. If you don't then I will."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Jasper**

"Why the fuck didn't you just kill them all and be done with it? You know they don't care about the kids or Charlie. Instead we're stinking up the place with a load of dog breath."

"Maybe hearing Bella's torment will shake up their memories Peter. I don't know what else to do. They could be anywhere and Alice can't see them because Caden is there and she doesn't see him for some reason. So tell me, where do we start?"

I ran upstairs as soon as we got back to help my wife. I hated to hear her distress and took all the pain I could just to stop the screaming. My brain wasn't working, every time I tried to think all I could see and hear was Bella's torment. As she quietened in my arms Esme went back downstairs to hear the latest and console Rosalie who was fluctuating between a deadly rage and despair. I remembered all that had happened when I first saw Bella, from her torment then to the smiles on our wedding day and all the miracles we had performed that Christmas, of course without Darius it wouldn't have been possible to...Darius! Of course!

I phoned him hoping he would be in a mood to answer, he could go months without speaking to anyone when depression hit and he started thinking of Sara. It was therefore with great relief that I heard his voice.

"So Major, you OK? How are the little ones? You ringing with good news? Another ankle biter on the way maybe?"

"No, bad news Darius, and I really need your help, we all do."

His tone became serious,

"What do you need?"

I explained what had happened and asked if he could help locate the pack, Charlie, and the children.

"I'll do all I can Major but there is one huge problem. The guardians tend to communicate using telepathy and I haven't yet found a way to listen in to that. If it were the Volturi that would be much easier. You say the pack Alpha's mate is missing too. You suspect her of having something to do with Charlie's disappearance? Well, she would have to use the phone unless she is with Sam Uley and the pack. I can try tracing her phone and listen out for any mention of the kids names on the airwaves. I wish I could do more."

"Anything at all Darius because Bella is going to wake up real soon and she is gonna be royally pissed when she does."

"Yeah, a newborn with that kind of news could cause a bloodbath, you'll have to watch her carefully. If I get anything at all I'll let you know. Do you think they'd go to Denali?"

"To Johnny H? I doubt it, I can't see him wanting a race war."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Well there are plenty of other guardian tribes, I'll start with the Quileutes closest first. Hiding the children won't be difficult on a reservation."

 **Bella**

I was on fire and my flesh melting as my blood boiled, this must be hell but I had no idea how I got here. I couldn't think for the pain which seemed never ending and then it began to recede and my mind, now not fully consumed, managed to put bits of memory together. I saw Jasper and then my baby son Caden, Uncle Charlie, and Charity in Emmett's big arms. Another more recent memory nudged them aside, I was in the forest, running, though whether towards or from something I couldn't tell. I saw a man up ahead, he was smiling but it left me feeling cold and then I recognized him. It was the vampire who had murdered my parents and now he had come for me. Was he looking for my baby boy too? I screamed as he lunged, white teeth flashing and then I smelled wet dog and felt a terrible pain. I was on the floor and saw huge paws streak past, chasing the vampire. There were red leaves scattered around me but I felt nothing, I was numb and my eyes dimmed. So I was dead and this really was hell!

I screamed again as the pain peaked then vanished completely and I sat up my eyes opening wide, looking around and expecting flames and demons, red and black. However, as they focused I saw Jasper's face close to mine and felt his hand on my cheek. Everything flashed before my eyes and I screamed,

"CADEN, CHARITY!"

I looked around for them even as I knew they were gone, it was too silent in this place for two children to be here. I gazed into Jasper's eyes,

"Where's my baby?"

He explained and I listened as quietly as I could but a pressure was rising up in my body, the hot rage knowing my child had been stolen from us and not only that but Charity and Charlie too.

"Why haven't you found them Jasper? It was the Quileutes doing, Charlie knew that, he knew Billy had doped him. Why didn't you tear Billy limb from limb to find out where he took them?"

Again he explained in a quiet soothing voice but it was hard telling me that Billy was dead and the other elders prisoners without stoking the flames of revenge and hatred. I could feel it burning brightly in my throat.

"Bella, you need to keep calm, it's going to be hard enough as a newborn without this extra rage."

A newborn? Of course, Jasper had changed me to save my life, I was a vampire now and the hell fires I had felt were in fact the burn of the transformation.

"We should hunt. Once the thirst is quenched you'll feel calmer and we can discuss what to do next. Darius is sure to find something, he always does."

Yes, I remembered all the miracles he had made possible before Caden's birth but this was different, this was war as far as I was concerned but I allowed Jasper to lead me out of the house and towards the forest before an alluring smell stopped me.

"What's that?"

He took my arm and tried to drag me further from the house but I dug my heels in and my newborn strength allowed me to win the struggle.

"You can smell the blood of the Quileute elders."

"Then I don't need to go into the forest to hunt."

He turned me to look deep into my eyes,

"Bella, you aren't a killer, you don't want to become one, trust me on that. We'll find you some blood and once your thirst is quenched we'll come back. Then you can talk to the elders."

Conflict raged inside me, I wanted to kill the elders for taking my baby but Jasper was right, I was still me and Bella Whitlock was not a murderer.

Begrudgingly I allowed him to pull me into the forest and once there we started to run.

 **Jasper**

I was relieved that Bella was still listening to me, many newborns were ungovernable for months or even years but she seemed to focus her rage into hunting down her first meal and when she saw a herd of deer she was gone, straight into the heart of the herd and took down three in a second, draining the first two without a pause. The third took slightly longer and I could see and feel that she was calmer and her thirst dulled to a slight discomfort but I insisted we find more before going back. I didn't want a massacre of the elders in the house. This time she was lucky, we went up the mountain part way and she found the tracks of a mountain lion. Again all her energy went into the hunt and by the time she had drained the big cat she was satisfied. Carnivore blood was much closer to human and quenched the thirst far better. There was something odd about my wife though, she was much too calm for a newborn but there was an edge to her, she was mulling something over and then she was gone taking off so fast I had a job following her although the run should help to keep her calm, if that were necessary. It wasn't long before I understood where she was headed, the Quileute village and despite the cabins being no more than burned out shells she set to with a vengeance pulverizing what was left until it was charred matchsticks, nothing left standing more than an inch high. When she finished she turned to me with a grim smile,

"Now I'm ready to speak to the elders. Shall we?"

She bounded over, took my hand and we ran back towards the house.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Bella**

I knew Jasper was eyeing me cautiously but the others looked amazed when we walked in and I didn't go crazy. I remembered what they had told me about new vampires and realized they were expecting me to act just as unpredictably and violent but I didn't feel that way. I was angry certainly, and frustrated, and worried sick, but it was all bundled together and I held it deep inside. Somehow I knew that the only way to get the children and Charlie back safely was to act rationally and listen to Jasper, he knew how to fight, I didn't. The realization had come as I finished the mountain lion, a small voice inside told me that to continue to act so rashly and with such rage could well get my son and the others killed and that's what helped me to confine all my negative feelings. With Jasper's help I would continue to be so until Caden, Charity, and Charlie were safely home, then I would allow it all full range and God help anyone who was in my way and I thought responsible!

Rosalie looked terrible and I could see the misery and helplessness in her eyes as she clutched Emmett's hand. He too was deeply unhappy and feeling helpless but there had to be something we could do, surely? I wanted to confront the Quileute elders but Rosalie and Emmett had already done so with no result,

"They didn't know what the pack had planned, Edward listened to their conversations and thoughts and found nothing. They don't know where the pack took the children or even if they are still alive Bella."

I ran to Rosalie and threw my arms around her trying to ease her despair although my own was almost more than I could bear.

"They won't kill them Rose, if that's what they wanted the children would already be dead and you would have felt that, you have grown so close to your daughter you couldn't fail to feel her death and I know inside that Caden is alive too. Darius is hunting for clues now and he will find something we can work with, we just have to be patient however hard that might be."

I was thinking about the Quileutes and the pack,

"If the elders didn't give permission for the pack's actions then where did they go? Wouldn't any other tribe that was approached for shelter contact them?"

"There is nothing to suggest the pack took the children to another tribe and that's probably why. They knew if the elders found out where they were then it would put them in danger from us."

"Do you think they know what's happened to their village Jasper? That we have their elders in custody?"

"We have no way of knowing but I doubt it."

Jasper

Carlisle broke in then,

"Actually they probably do if Emily is with them. She wasn't at her cabin and Charlie's scent was in the garage. The car is missing so either Emily was involved all along or she was dragged into it when Charlie was discovered on his way to, or in, the village. Either way I sent her a text giving her a deadline for contact with the children. If she can, she'll pass the message on."

"If she gets it. She didn't answer I take it?"

"No Jasper she didn't but I'm hopeful she will receive the text."

I glanced at Peter who nodded and disappeared taking out his own phone. He would give Darius Emily's name, it was somewhere to start the hunt.

 **Bella**

I still wanted to see the elders, I had to speak to them and seeing I wasn't to be discouraged Jasper agreed, taking Emmett along with us probably more for their protection than anything else. Esme sat outside the door to one of the garages and got up when she saw me.

"Bella? Are you feeling better?"

I could see she thought Emmett was along to watch over me but I smiled tensely,

"Thank you for everything Esme. I'll be OK once the children and Charlie are back."

"Have you heard anything interesting Esme?"

"No, they aren't speaking much according to Edward, I only just took over so he could hunt. He said he couldn't read anything interesting but the elders are upset that the pack acted as they did. Apparently it was agreed the pack could watch Charlie and us but they had no authority to act."

Without waiting any longer I unlocked the door and walked inside to see the Quileutes seated on the floor in a circle, heads bowed, were they praying for a miracle? Or preparing themselves for death? Sue Clearwater raised her head and stared at me. For a moment she didn't notice the difference but then she gasped and I nodded,

"Yes. The pack's action has resulted in yet another new vampire being created. It was one of your wolves who ripped me open and left me to bleed to death so you see I have plenty of reasons for wanting you all dead and if I don't get the children and Charlie back unharmed that's exactly what will happen. I'll show you exactly how dangerous a vampire can really be."

Her husband took her hand,

"You were always going to become one of them Bella, you were mated to one and had a child with him, another abomination to nature. The pack will not harm the children, not the girl anyway, but Charlie stuck his nose in where it was not wanted. If he had known what you were perhaps he would have sat and watched it happen but they couldn't take any chances. The pack were acting for the good of those children."

"Well, the pack are going to die for their actions, you too if we don't hear from them and I will take personal responsibility for making sure you suffer like I have Harry Clearwater and then I'm going after that bitch of a daughter of yours and I'll kill her too."

I could feel my rage rising despite my best efforts to clamp down on it and Jasper took my hand, his calming effect enabling me to keep my temper, but only just.

Once outside I vented my anger and frustration on some nearby trees and noticed others had done the same thing, we were all just waiting for one lead and then hell would rain down on the Quileute pack and anyone who sheltered them. Once I finished venting my angerJasper accompanied me back to the house but as we were about to go inside we heard a whistle and turned to see a small group approaching. I recognized Alice first and then Justin and held firmly by him, limping on a damaged leg and looking as if he'd been mauled by a large cat was the vampire who had killed my parents.

I stopped, still as a statue, as they approached and again my rage began to build.

"Bella, calm down. We need to speak to him first, ensure he knows nothing about where the children were taken."

"How could he Jasper? The pack don't work with leeches."

"It's always better to be sure. Let's see what James has to say first."

I whirled to stare at Jasper,

"You know him?"

"No. but Justin does. The vampire who killed your parents is his brother James.

I felt as if someone had hit me with a sledge hammer, had Justin recognized me? Had he been there when his brother killed my mom and dad? No, I wouldn't believe that, he was too calm and comfortable around me to have been involved.

As they reached us James eyes fixed on me and I saw that he recognized I was one of them now. Still he managed a smile,

"So, who changed you little girl? I was right to spare your life, you make a stunning vampire Bella."

I hissed in anger and clenched my fists but Jasper squeezed my arm,

"Patience Bella."

"Ask your questions Jasper but then he's mine."

Justin stood looking down, unable to meet my eyes but was it guilt that his brother had been the monster of my childhood? Or because he had known and not told me? I just wasn't sure.

I listened as Jasper questioned him, but he had little to say. He found it amusing to slaughter adults and the idea of leaving a child witness intrigued him.

"She was so full of courage. The little bitch even swung for me with an ax! There was such fire in her eyes that I just couldn't snuff it out. Of course I never expected to see her again so when my dear brother told me why he had hunted me down I was surprised. My little girl became friends with our kind and even married that savage warrior The Major. Now that I hadn't expected. So, I guess you intend killing me Bella? Maybe you'll have better luck this time and you certainly won't need an ax."

I indicated for Justin and Alice to stand aside, this was my fight, no one else's, and that bastard was going to pay for all the misery he had put me through as well as the death of my parents.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Justin**

I had no idea how Bella would feel about me now, knowing it was my brother who had killed her parents and then almost killed her. Not to mention everything that had happened to her in between. I just hoped she would remember all I had done that Christmas and since. I didn't want her to think I had been a party to James attack or had known anything about it but I wasn't sure she would give me time to tell her my story. Alice seemed to think things would turn out alright but I was extremely nervous all the same and when she moved forward I tensed but then she motioned Alice and I to one side and the relief flooded through me.

 **Bella**

James stood smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world and I felt all the rage I had been suppressing flood my body. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett and Peter move forward only to be stilled by a gesture from Jasper, he knew this was my time. I needed this, some form of payback for everything that had happened to me and to my parents. James rolled his shoulders and crooked a finger at me,

"Come on then little girl, let's see how good you are without an ax."

Those words brought back vivid memories of my parents bodies, bloody and broken lying lifeless on the ground and the sound of the ax as it slid across his granite skin. Well this time I had more formidable weapons, my own body.

 **Jasper**

I watched, confident that Bella could take James, she had an distinct advantage in that she was a newborn so faster and more powerful than James despite his years of experience but I was ready to act if it became necessary. Peter too was ready, his fists clenched, and I knew he was dying to wade in, any kind of a fight was Peter's type. James was fast but I could see he was rusty, he didn't fight other vampires very often and certainly not newborns or he wouldn't make the stupid mistakes that were glaringly obvious to both Peter and I. Bella was a natural, holding back at first to see what he would do but then she launched herself forward and he only narrowly avoided her snapping teeth and flashing nails. The second time she anticipated his move and caught him across the face with her nails leaving four deep lacerations that dripped venom onto his shirt as he backpedaled to escape the snapping teeth.

He got a bite of his own in on the next encounter ripping the shoulder of her sweater but only nipping the skin below. It was enough to push Bella over the edge and she was on him before he could back away to a safe distance. He went over backwards and she was there tearing at his limbs and snapping her teeth to rip off an ear and take a chunk of cheek away which she spat out contemptuously. We heard a ripping sound and his left arm flew through the air as he screamed in rage but he was finished and we all knew it. Bella's voice as she tore him apart was loud enough to be heard over the screeching and snapping,

"This is for my mom...that's for killing my dad...this is for the hell they put me through in that clinic you bastard."

Eventually I calmed her down until it was safe to approach and as I took her in my arms Peter and Emmett began to pick up the pieces but she turned back anger still flashing in her eyes,

"Leave him. I want to watch him burn."

They looked at me and I nodded so they stacked the body parts together and Justin stepped forward. I wondered for a second if he were going to plead for his brother's life but then he offered Bella a lighter which she took with a nod of thanks and bending down set light to the heap which flared up skyward, then she stood watching until the flames died away before allowing me to take her back inside.

 **Justin**

I had offered the lighter to prove where my allegiance lay but I still wanted to explain to Bella what had happened between James and myself. When I asked if I could speak to her for a few minutes she nodded looking at me neutrally and I sat down opposite.

"I don't know how much you know about my relationship with my brother but I would like to explain Bella, it would make me feel easier."

"Go ahead Justin but let me tell you I don't regret what I just did."

"He owed you that debt Bella. James and I were transformed at the same time and we hunted together for years just taking what we needed but as time went on James began to enjoy the hunt, the terror of his victims and that worried me. I killed humans to survive but I tried to make it as quick and painless as I could and I never left prey alive to suffer, nor did I ever change a human. My brother found a companion, a woman called Victoria who was as vindictive and cruel as he was and when they started hunting together I refused to go along. I was ready to leave when I saw Alice and that was the impetus. I upped and left and I never saw him again until a few days ago when Alice and I captured him. He couldn't believe I would act against him and the shock when I did gave me the edge. I honestly didn't know if I could take him, he was always the faster of us, the better fighter, but he'd gotten lazy taking on only humans, I was lucky I guess."

Bella was silent for a moment then she leaned across and touched my knee,

"Thank you for that Justin but I never doubted your loyalty. I'm just sorry you had to see your brother die. Do you know what happened to his companion Victoria?"

I shook my head,

"I never mentioned her and there was no sign of her when we found James but if she comes looking for him, I'll be ready."

"She won't Justin."

Alice came up and wrapped her arms around me from behind the chair,

"I saw what happened as James was dying. Victoria left him about ten years ago. She came across her mate, another nomad called Laurent and went off with him, she didn't even leave a message for James who tracked her for the next five years. When he finally found her he watched their routine then killed Laurent while she was away and left his headless body lying next to a pile of ashes for her to find. She went crazy after that tracking him in turn and there was a terrible fight which of course he won. After that she joined her precious mate in a pile of ashes. I think in a way James never recovered from her leaving him, his death was probably a happy release although I know you don't want to hear that Bella. I don't feel sorry for him though, he was a savage pure and simple and a sadistic one at that. The world is a much better place without him."

Bella sat back her face grave,

"All I want is my son back in my arms Alice."

"I know and I wish I could help, I really do Bella, I feel so helpless, that's why I went off to join Justin. At least I was doing something productive but we will find all three of them I'm sure."

"I hope so Alice, this not knowing is tearing me apart and I dread to think how Rosalie feels. I had three days before I remembered everything, she's lived through every second of their kidnap. Do you think Darius will find anything Jasper?"

He nodded and I couldn't help adding,

"After seeing what he is capable of over Christmas Bella, I don't think there is anything Darius can't do."

She sighed and lay her head on Jasper's shoulder,

"I hope you're right Justin but if not what can we do? Where do we start looking? There are so many reservations and if they aren't on one of those they could be anywhere, abroad even."

"No, the Quileutes don't have those kinds of connections or finances. The children haven't been taken overseas that I am sure of, besides Darius would have found a paper trail by now if they had."

I was sure Jasper was right although Bella still didn't look one hundred percent convinced.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Annie**

I couldn't contact Johnny by phone and I wasn't happy that Atiqtalaaq hadn't questioned Samuel closely enough. While Johnny would have ensured he got all the details and would have spoken to Chief Swan and the children Atiqtalaaq just took Samuel's word for everything. There were no alarm bells ringing when Samuel's excuse for bringing the man here had seemed weak or when he explained the elders had not sanctioned the pack's actions. I tried ringing the reservation myself but the phone lines were down which also made me uneasy.

Finally I decided to question Chief Swan myself but when I went back to my cabin I found one of Atiqtalaaq's brothers on duty at the cellar door and when I approached he stood barring my way.

"I'm sorry Annie but no one is allowed to visit the prisoner."

"Who told you that? This is my home, are you telling me that I may not go into my own cellar?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable but didn't move,

"Those were my orders."

"Given to you by whom?"

"Atiqtalaaq."

"Is he afraid of what the prisoner might say?"

"I don't know the reason only that I was given strict instructions to allow no one in."

"Even me?"

"Yes ma'am, even you."

I went through to my kitchen to make coffee and took one through to my "guest" when he refused to leave his post. I was more intrigued and unsettled than ever and prayed Johnny would be back soon. When he had made Atiqtalaaq his second in command I has voiced my doubts but Johnny followed tradition and when his close friend and previous second died in an accident Atiqtalaaq was next in line as the eldest son of the family. As a child he had been impetuous, reckless at times but while under Johnny's guidance he had settled. Unfortunately any lessons he had learned seemed to be forgotten once he was left in charge. Well, if I couldn't speak to Chief Swan I would have to speak to the children but it was getting late, they would be in bed and I didn't want to disturb the little girl who was only now recovering from a chill. First thing in the morning I would go to Rachel's and find out what Atiqtalaaq was so concerned I might discover.

 **Caden**

I had heard Rachel talking to one of the men, the leader of whatever they were and he wanted to move us tomorrow even though Charity still wasn't fully recovered. I heard the Florida swamps mentioned and began to worry mom and dad might never find us if we were taken there. I had to act tonight although persuading Charity to go with me and keep very quiet wasn't going to be easy. She had been grizzling for her mommy and daddy all day and cried herself to sleep. I was worried about keeping her warm too but at least it had stopped snowing at last. I had managed to sneak a look at a map of the Denali National Park so I knew where we were and I knew where Eleazar and Carmen lived. Luckily it wasn't that far across country although we would need some form of transport.

While I was playing outside I had explored the transport building where the snowmobiles and four wheel drive vehicles were stored. The keys hung on a board in the office which didn't have a lock, they didn't expect anyone to steal transport as it was used by everyone anyway. The outer door was locked but the lock was old and didn't work properly. I checked it while hiding from Quil who had gotten used to me disappearing as I hid from him. It was built away from the village itself so I'd had to be careful but no one seemed to think I would make a run for it, not leaving my little cousin behind. If Uncle Charlie could drive one of the vehicles we could get away and if we got a good enough head start we might just make it to the Denali's for help.

When Charity went to bed I acted tired too yawning and rubbing my eyes and said I'd go too. I knew that once Rachel had tucked us in she didn't bother to check again unless Charity cried out but we wouldn't try to make a run for it until later, once it was good and dark and while a lot of the village would be in the cinema that showed movies twice a week, tonight being one of those. With luck the soundtrack would drown out the sound of the vehicle and give us a good head start. After a long impatient wait I finally woke Charity at nine putting a hand over her mouth to stop her calling out and whispered in her ear that we were going to find mommy and daddy but she had to be like a little mouse. When I moved my hand she opened her mouth but I shook my head putting a finger to her lips and she nodded getting out of bed and with my help dressed.

I pushed up the window silent as I could and she crept over grasping Daisy in her hand. I picked her up and sat her on the sill then slid out myself and pulled her down into the snow drift below. I held her hand and looked around but there was no one in sight so we began to run, our footsteps hushed by the snow underfoot. Once we reached the comparative safety of Annie's cabin I whispered to Charity to keep very still and quiet while I got Uncle Charlie. I could see she was excited at the thought of seeing him but she crouched down hugging Daisy to her chest and nodded.

I could hear someone inside but it wasn't Annie, the noises were from someone much heavier so there was a guard watching Uncle Charlie. I had thought there might be so I crept to the opening and called his name. When I heard his voice whisper my name I told him what I planned on doing and he agreed to distract the guard and make him unlock the door. I would surprise him and while he was looking at me Uncle Charlie would knock him out. Going back to the side door I opened it as soon as I heard a noise from below, Uncle Charlie was making noises like he was choking and as I watched the guard unlocked the door and peered cautiously in. Running quietly until I was behind him I tapped him on the back and he whirled around his eyes opening wide when he saw me.

 **Charlie**

I was stunned when I heard Caden's voice and when he told me of his plan I couldn't help but be impressed. It was our only hope so I agreed and giving him time to get in position I began to make choking noises and thrash about which brought the guard to the top of the steps where I had made my way undetected under the shield of my noises. He looked huge and I doubted I could overpower him but then he turned as if something had distracted him and I threw myself on him wrapping my arm around his neck cutting off his breath and overbalancing him. We crashed down the steps but as I was expecting it I was able to save myself from serious injury but the guard hit his head on the bottom step, hard enough to stun him and I finished the job with the torch he had been carrying. I had no idea how long he would be unconscious but we needed to move fast so I grabbed the blankets, locked the cellar door and followed Caden out the door picking up Charity as Caden warned her to be quiet before she could cry out my name. She threw her arms around my neck and began to cry and I could see how scared she was. Caden beckoned me to follow him so wrapping a blanket around Charity I held her close and we ran towards a large building outside the settlement.

It was deserted and Caden wiggled the handle until we heard a loud click, then he pushed it open and we squeezed inside shutting the door behind us.

"The keys are all hanging up but we need the quietest vehicle Uncle Charlie."

I nodded and put Charity down to look around at the dark shapes parked here. I needed something that would take all three of us but the larger vehicles were too slow and noisy. Looking around I found an old two up snowmobile which would carry Charity and I if Caden could manage one on his own.

"I tried one of these yesterday Uncle Charlie, Quil let me and I can ride one if you can take Charity."

I didn't like the idea, it was dangerous but then staying here meant the children might never see their parents again so what choice did I have?

"Are you sure Caden? You're awful little to be driving one of these even if you are clever. Maybe we should take a Snow Trac, we can stay together then."

He shook his head but I made the decision as the adult, we would stick together come what may and I grabbed the keys from the board,

"Come on Charity, we're going for a ride in the snow."

The good thing about this was it was enclosed and therefore much warmer for both children.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Annie**

I had promised to watch the children while Rachel went to the pictures with her husband but at the last minute she changed her mind, not feeling too well herself. It meant the slight chance I had to speak to the children if they awoke was gone but it couldn't be helped. Instead I went along, I usually avoided the cinema but I had been told Titanic was a great movie, one of the classics so I thought I should at least give it a try. Atiqtalaaq's wife accompanied me which was nice of her. Ruth was such a charming young girl although I often wondered what she saw in him. I glanced around before the lights went down and was surprised not to see any of the Quileutes as there was little enough entertainment for the younger people but then it was an old film so they had probably already seen it.

It wasn't until about halfway through that I realized I hadn't seen our own young men here either and some always put in an appearance with girlfriends or wives. Turning to Ruth I whispered my question,

"Was there something planned for the boys this evening?"

She looked at me slightly shocked,

"I thought you knew Annie, my husband sent most of them to accompany the Quileutes back to Forks. They have orders to wait for his agreement to attack as soon as they report on the situation there."

"So, he's spoken to Johnny then? He never told me."

She shook her head,

"Not as far as I know, he made the decision himself but there's nothing wrong in that surely? After all while Johnny is away he is in command."

Not to start a war I thought but I didn't say anything, just picked up my coat ready to leave.

"The children are going tomorrow too, did he tell you that? Our friends in Florida have agreed to take the girl."

"He's splitting the children up? Surely not, you can see how close they are, that would be a crime."

"Actually I think keeping them together is a bigger crime, don't forget what he is. She'll be far better off away from his evil influence."

I shook my head sorry to hear her spouting off the things her husband must have told her.

"He's a child Ruth. Admittedly his father was one of our enemy but that's not his fault. Where are they taking him?"

"I'm not sure. Atiqtalaaq said something about sending him overseas. There's a guardian tribe in Greenland who live isolated from the world and I think they offered to keep him with them. At least if he grows up like his leech sire he won't become a danger to humans or a threat to us."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'm not sure they are willing to take that chance."

"And what about the Police Chief? Does your husband have something planned for him too?"

She frowned,

"I don't know why you are so concerned about him Annie, he's a leech lover after all. Who knows, he might even help them find blood, guide them to hikers and the like. As police chief it would be easy enough, he must know about those who go hiking or hunting in the mountains. That information would be valuable to the leeches."

I sighed heavily. She had been totally indoctrinated by her husband.

"Ruth, the leeches he has contact with don't hunt humans so I don't think that argument holds any water. I have to go."

She offered to go with me but I'd had enough of her silly idea's, well his really although they came from her mouth.

Once outside I stood looking around, I had the strangest feeling that something was wrong although the place looked peaceful enough. Rachel's cabin was in darkness but then she was probably in bed and I'd seen her husband in the cinema with his friends. My cabin was in darkness too and that struck me as odd because the guard should be on duty and why would he extinguish the lights? I shuffled over to the cabin and turned the lights on, the guard was missing from his post but the cellar door was closed and locked. Somehow though the place felt empty and I went through to the sitting room looking for the spare key but it was gone, Atiqtalaaq's orders no doubt. I went back outside worried now and decided to knock Rachel up and check on the children but as I drew closer I could see their bedroom window was slightly open and pushed it up further to look inside. The children's beds were empty, they were gone and so, I feared, was Charlie Swan!

As I went towards Atiqtalaaq's cabin he came out and stopped surprised as he saw me.

"I thought you were at the cinema Annie. Are you feeling unwell too?"

"I was but then I discovered you had sent some of our men with the Quileutes to start a war."

He laughed,

"A war? Hardly. The leeches need to be taught a lesson, that humans are out of bounds, especially children and young women. We can be in and out before anyone else knows we were there. With our young men the wolves will have no problem taking the Cullens out of the picture."

"You are a bigger fool than I thought if you believe that. The Cullens have The Major with them, I assume you have heard of him?"

He frowned at my sarcastic tone but I couldn't help myself, he was such an idiot!

"I've heard children's tales of the big bad Major but I'm not afraid and neither are the Quileutes."

I shook my head sadly, he really didn't have the faintest idea, he was so ignorant and arrogant that he was in fact dangerous.

"You may not be aware but the children are missing and I strongly suspect the Police Chief has escaped too, the guard you left is missing."

At this information he went still, the smile fading to be replaced by anxiety,

"Missing? That's impossible, where would they go? Come on."

He hurried over to my cabin and I followed in his wake coming to a halt as he fished the spare key from his pocket unlocking the cellar door. He put the light and on we could see the guard laying at the foot of the stairs just beginning to stir. Atiqtalaaq cursed and went running out changing shape as he did so and I knew he would call the remaining guardians to him. I could only hope that included the ones accompanying the Quileutes.

If they had left, escaped, then they had some kind of transport. The children wouldn't survive out here overnight on the ice and that meant they had stolen a vehicle, either that or they were still here somewhere hiding but the boy must know that the young men here were like the Quileutes, not exactly human and might suspect they could track like the wolves.

I hurried over to the transport shed to find the door open and banging in the wind. The board was full with the exception of the snow Trac keys, so they had taken that and made a run for it. I wondered how big a head start they had and if they had somewhere to head. Was it possible the boy knew the whereabouts of the Denali leeches? If so they could conceivably already be there and that would mean big trouble for our tribe. Once again I wished Johnny was home to take over before Atiqtalaaq started a war with the leeches which would result in death for many on both sides and the possible annihilation of one or the other.

Deciding there was nothing I could do out on the ice tonight I went back to my cabin only to see the screen of my computer flashing, I had a message. I hit play as I took off my coat and heard with relief the sound of my sons voice. Johnny was headed home but he wouldn't be back in Denali until late tomorrow morning at the earliest. I just hoped he would be in time, there was no point in worrying him as there was little he could do from the cabin of an aircraft. In the meantime I would make sure if the children and Chief Swan were recaptured they would not be allowed to leave before he arrived whatever Atiqtalaaq might say to the contrary. I also hoped to persuade him to hold off on ordering the guardians into Forks to attack.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Charlie**

The snow trac wasn't exactly a racing car but it kept up a pretty good speed and Caden found a map in the door pocket and showed me more or less where he wanted me to head.

"Are you sure about this Caden? We could head for the nearest town instead."

"But it's even further and they'll soon be looking for us. I just hope it starts snowing again to hide our tracks but I guess they have special senses too. Just like the Quileute dogs."

Now he wasn't making sense at all but I guess after all he and his cousin had been through they were entitled to be a little mixed up. I was relieved Charity had fallen asleep wrapped in some blankets once we got going because the damn heater in this piece of shit didn't work and as I looked at the fuel gauge I could see it was low on gas. We weren't going to reach the closest town so Caden's idea was our only hope.

"We'll get as far as we can then we'll have to walk the rest so snow isn't such a good thing to hope for Caden."

He sat silent for a few minutes but I could see he was deep in thought, the he turned to look at Charity as if to make sure she was sleeping before moving closer to me.

"I'm not sure walking is such a good idea Uncle Charlie, they'll be able to trace our scent really easily if we're on foot."

I smiled,

"I didn't see any bloodhounds back at the village, did you?"

He shook his head biting his lip nervously,

"If I tell you a secret Uncle Charlie will you promise not to tell mom and dad I told you?"

"I guess so, as long as it's not something I think they should know that is."

He sat back,

"Oh, they already know but I'm not supposed to tell you."

"I see, well perhaps you shouldn't tell me then."

"But I have to, you need to know or we could be in real trouble. They might even kill you."

I looked at him frowning,

"Hey, no one is going to kill me or you, and certainly not little Charity."

"They won't kill her, she's like them or at least she's like you."

"Like me?"

He paused again then took a deep breath and spoke real fast,

"Charity is human like you. I'm only half human a bit like the Quileutes and those people who are after us although I don't know what they change into."

I slowed down to give him more of my attention but he shook his head,

"Don't Uncle Charlie, we need to move as fast as we can."

"What did you mean by half human? I've known the Quileutes since I was a little boy, you don't have to be scared of them, they don't change into anything."

"Yes they do Uncle, they turn into huge dogs and then they hunt vampires like daddy and Charity's parents."

I slowed down again, had I heard right?

"Cade, I'm not sure now is the time for fairy stories."

"It's not a fairy tale Uncle Charlie. The Quileutes that brought Charity and me here turn into wolves to protect the rest of the Quileutes from vampires. The people back at the village, well not all of them, only the young men turn into something too but I don't understand their smell. You see I'm half vampire like my dad and I have his sense of smell, I can run fast too and..."

He turned to look out the windscreen and shouted,

"STOP QUICKLY."

I hit the brakes and the trac lurched to a halt,

"What the hell?"

"There's deep snow ahead and it's not safe to cross, I can hear it falling into a hole."

I began to laugh when suddenly a gaping hole opened up in front of us. If I'd driven a few more feet we would have been in deep trouble, quite literally. Charity was awake and crying, Caden's shout had disturbed her and he climbed into the back to hug her, whispering quietly to soothe her until she began to doze off again. Well, something had alerted him although hearing the snow move? That was still a little hard to believe.

When he climbed back a few minutes later I turned to him,

"Now what?"

"It's not far and there's no gas left so we have to walk, it will be safer than driving with all this soft snow."

Realizing I was accepting his advice without a second thought I climbed out and wrapping Charity in two more blankets I picked her up and held her close to my chest hoping my body heat would help her stay warm. Luckily they hadn't taken my jacket from me but it was scant protection against the biting wind and Caden's was even thinner but when I offered him mine he shook his head smiling.

"Like my dad I don't feel the cold Uncle Charlie."

We started walking and indeed he didn't appear to be affected by it at all while I was shivering already.

"Maybe we should wait in the trac until the wind dies down."

"No, they'll be here soon."

"How do you know that? Can you hear them?"

The question was slightly tongue in cheek but he stopped and appeared to be listening then turned back looking worried.

"I can hear something, it's not vehicles but it might be the others, it sounds like whatever they turn into is heavy but still fast enough. Come on Uncle Charlie we have to run."

Up ahead in the distance I could see a bump in the horizon between the swirls of snow picked up by the increasing wind.

"There it is. If we can get there they'll help us. I don't think the others will take on a house full of vampires, it will be too dangerous, there's only a few of them, three, four at the most."

"We're headed towards a house full of vampires Caden?"

He nodded running slightly ahead with no sign he felt the cold and he wasn't even breathing hard from the exertion of struggling through the soft snow which was a foot deep in places slowing me down still further.

We were still about a mile from the house we headed for when Caden turned and called me.

"Uncle Charlie look."

Headed for us much faster than I had imagined possible were three huge polar bears. I looked around for somewhere to hide, anywhere I could leave the children safe while I tried to slow the bears, protect my charges, but there was nowhere, no caves, nothing to give us any shelter at all. I pushed Caden behind me cursing my stupidity for not grabbing a weapon of some sort before we left. The bears slowed as they approached and then stopped huddled together as if communicating then one stepped forward showing its teeth before it's shape began to blur. It shook violently and there in it's place stood one of the young men who had guarded me in that cellar. He was naked and didn't appear to feel the cold either. I was speechless with shock, had Caden been telling the truth about everything? It certainly seemed like it.

I was thankful Charity slept on, I didn't want her frightened by these strange creatures.

"It was foolish to think you could outrun us. Now hand the child over."

"No way, what the hell are you?"

"It's none of your concern. Hand the child over or I'll be forced to take her from you and that might be dangerous for both of you."

He glared at Caden,

"Boy, get over here now. As far as I'm concerned you aren't worth the bother. I'd as soon leave you here dead as take you back but I have my orders."

Caden moved closer to stand beside me shaking his head.

The two other bears growled menacingly and moved forward claws and teeth bared in a show of force. He was right, if I kept hold of Charity and they came to take her she might well be injured or killed by the sharp fangs and claws. Slowly I handed her to Caden who knelt down with her on his knee off the cold ground.

"You can't have them. They don't belong to you."

"That's a matter of opinion, are you going to hand them over?"

I turned to Caden,

"Take Charity and run, they don't want to hurt you, make for the house."

I heard him move away and the bears growled again moving forward but I stood in their way weaving back and forth between them as the young man watched the children smiling.

"You just made my job far easier, thank you."

I saw one of the bears come closer and turned my attention to him knowing it was futile to fight but not knowing what else to do. Then suddenly he staggered as if hit with something and fell to his knees roaring in frustration. I felt the claws of the second bear rake across my back, the agonizing pain knocked me in turn to my knees and then I toppled into the snow as the other bear slashed my face missing my throat by inches as he too seemed to lose his footing and stumble.

The snow was turning red before my eyes and I tensed waiting for the death blow but it never came. Instead I heard a scream from Caden then feet running towards me and knew he was coming back although there was nothing he could do. Charity was screaming, the man must have ripped her from Caden's arms and then he was there above me, his tears falling onto my face mingling with my blood. As my sight dimmed I felt another pain, sharp against my throat, they were going to make sure of my death and leave me here for the snow to bury their crime.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Caden**

While one of the two bears and the man waited with Charity and me the other bear ran off towards the snow trac we had stolen. He had picked Charity up and refused to put her down though she was screaming for me and struggling in his arms. Uncle Charlie lay on the snow as the red of his blood crept outwards staining the white to crimson. I got up, his blood staining my hands, feeling I had failed and begged for the man to hand me my cousin.

"Stand there and be quiet. Joe will be back with the snow trac in a few minutes and we'll take you back to the village where our leader will decide what to do. If I were you I'd be praying hard that he doesn't order us to finish you off half breed."

I could see there was nothing I could say or do, I wasn't strong enough to take on the bear who was watching me closely. All I could think about was Uncle Charlie lying dead in the snow and how brave he had been trying to protect us from the bears. I felt I'd failed him by not running away fast enough but with Charity's weight in my arms I just couldn't.

The trac drove up and stopped, the bear, now a man again driving but he got out and opened the back.

"Get in."

The man with us pushed me forward and I climbed into the back relieved when he pushed Charity into my arms sobbing and clutching Daisy close to her chest calling out in between for her mommy and daddy. I tried to calm her and found to my relief that although I wanted to cry myself I was able to stop her screams and sobs enough that she could breath properly again and her face lost the redness that had begun to scare me.

"Good job we thought to bring gas with us, I knew this old thing was almost empty, good job they didn't pick the snowmobiles, they were full and ready to use."

The driver hopped back in and started the vehicle again and I saw they were going to leave Uncle Charlie out here.

"Please take him back with us. Don't leave him out here, he'll be eaten by something."

The two men laughed,

"You think we're going to worry about a dead leech lover? Shut up and look after your little cousin or I'll make you two walk back in the cold."

The other man had remained a bear and was already loping back the way we had come. I just hoped these strange changelings didn't eat human beings or he might turn back and eat Uncle Charlie. Why couldn't I be like dad, strong and fearless, able to fight these strange men and beat them? If I could Uncle Charlie would still be alive and we'd be going home.

By the time we got back Charity was sleeping but she was restless and I just hoped she hadn't seen Uncle Charlie bleeding out on the snow. As I picked up Daisy from where she has slipped to the floor with the jolting I saw the corner of her dress was stained red, it was blood from my hands and I tried to wipe it off but just succeeded in smearing it further. I had wiped my hands on my jeans but I could smell the tang and it made my throat hurt so badly although there was no way I could bear the taste of blood right now, it would make me sick to my stomach.

 **Annie**

The relief I felt as I saw my son stride across the square was immeasurable, he had arrived not a moment too soon. Atiqtalaaq however didn't look quite so happy and grabbed Johnny's attention before I could speak to him. I followed them into the meeting room and listened in silence as he told my son what had happened while he was away. The Quileute story was explained and then he justified his actions and to my unease Johnny seemed to agree with them.

"So, the Cullens are taking human children? I find that hard to credit but the Quileutes brought them here as living proof. As for the hybrid, they are rare. I wonder what happened to the human girl, did they say?"

"No, just that the baby was stolen from her at birth by its sire to be brought up with the leeches."

"And you have places of safety organized for the children?"

"Yes and I was going to hear the report of our men who went back with the Quileutes and then send them in to destroy the Cullen coven once and for all."

Johnny nodded,

"Strangely enough, now would be an excellent time to act, I hear the Volturi are busy concentrating on problems among their own kind. It would seem they don't even know what is going on here, or what the Cullens have been up to. The policeman concerns me though. I don't quite understand why they brought him here, after all he would have no idea where the children were taken. Did you ask them for an explanation? I don't like the idea that the pack went behind the backs of the elders, it is a bad move. I have to wonder why you have not been able to contact them either. Still as I say this could be a good opportunity to rise up against the vampires."

"That's exactly what I thought. We should take action against the Cullens in any case. They cannot be allowed to think they can steal children or attack innocent women."

Deciding I couldn't remain silent any longer I moved forward,.

"I would like to be allowed to speak please."

"Annie this is guardian business you have no right to..."

Johnny quelled him with a single look,

"My mother is an elder and wise for many years on this earth. Please go ahead."

Atiqtalaaq glared at me but I was used to that and ignored him.

"Certain things puzzle and concern me my son, not least of all the part the police chief played in all this. I wanted to speak to him myself but I was prevented."

Johnny frowned,

"By whom?"

I glanced at his second in command then went on,

"Perhaps it would be wiser to demand an explanation from the Cullens as to their actions before deciding what is necessary."

Atiqtalaaq laughed loudly,

"And give them warning of our coming? You are going soft old woman."

The silence was icy as he realized he had just insulted his commander's mother.

"I meant..."

Johnny put up a hand to silence him.

"Where are the children? I want to speak to them before sanctioning any action."

I let Atiqtalaaq explain their escape but he had more news even I was not aware of and when he had finished speaking I was outraged,

"You allowed the murder of a human? That is against all our laws."

"He was a leech lover, Sam Uley told us that at the outset and he was trying to take the children to the Denali coven. We all know of their affiliation to the Cullens."

"He should have been brought back alive Atiqtalaaq. It is not for us to dispense summary justice. I will speak to the guardians involved when they return."

We heard the snow trac pull up outside and went to meet it seeing the two children in the back with one of the young men he had sent to track them down. The little girl was asleep but it was quite obvious she had been deeply upset by whatever she saw and I prayed it wasn't the death of the man. Atiqtalaaq tried to maneuver my son away, making the excuse the children were too tired and upset to be troubled anymore tonight but as the young boy Caden got out of the vehicle he looked at Johnny.

"Who are you?"

Johnny squatted down to talk to Caden on the same level.

"My name is Johnny, I am the leader here."

"Then you are a murderer and a kidnapper. They killed my uncle."

"You saw the man killed?"

His eyes flickered to the two young men standing uneasily by the trac,

"Yes, they killed my uncle in front of us and then left him in the snow to be eaten."

A single word had hit us all hard, Uncle. The police chief was related to the hybrid boy? This brought up a whole raft of new questions that had to be answered.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Johnny**

I looked at the young boy standing there mulling over the words he had spoken then turned to Atiqtalaaq.

"The police officer was the boy's uncle? You never mentioned that fact to me."

He looked confused,

"Sam never mentioned it to me, he just said that the police chief knew that they had kidnapped the children so they were forced to bring him along."

"That's a lie. They drugged us and took us from Uncle Charlie's house and now they've killed him."

There were tears in the young boy's eyes and my mother handed him a tissue taking from him the little girl who had been roused by the sound of voices.

"Atiqtalaaq, you will phase and order our guardians to wait for orders from me. You tell them to inform the Quileutes to halt too. I want to speak to the child and find out what he has to say. Someone has been lying to you and I want to hear the truth."

I didn't wait for him to obey me just held out my hand to the boy,

"I would like you to tell me all about yourself. Will you do that for me?"

He hesitated,

"Yes, but first can I ring my parents? They'll be so worried about us."

"I'd like to hear your story first then I can speak to them too if that's alright with you."

He thought about this, tears still rolling down his cheeks,

"Then can you send someone to pick up Uncle Charlie's body and bring it back? I don't want him eaten by some animal."

"Certainly and I am very sorry that you had to witness such a shocking event."

I ordered Atiqtalaaq to send two guardians back to recover the body then the boy took my outstretched hand and we walked together into the meeting room.

Once there with Annie and the little girl who was peaceful but watching Caden carefully as if afraid he might vanish any second I pointed to a chair and took one opposite,

"Right, now, tell me everything you know Caden."

As I listened I understood that the Quileutes had gone rogue kidnapping the children with no thought to the inevitable consequences of their actions. The children had been drugged along with his uncle and brought here where Sam Uley had told whatever story he thought would get him help to hide the children from their parents. The girl was adopted but the Cullens were now their lawful parents and as far as I could see she was well treated and loved. I understood the passion to become a parent even though I didn't like the idea of a human baby being brought up by vampires. As for Caden, now that was a far more interesting and dangerous affair. Hadn't Sam thought about Caden's father's actions once he knew who had taken the children. If things were not handled extremely carefully we would find ourselves at war with The Major.

Caden had just finished telling me his story when the two guardians sent out to retrieve his uncle's body arrived back with bad news.

"The body is gone."

"Are you sure you were at the right place?"

"Of course, there was plenty of blood and the scent of a polar bear with cubs but the wind is so fierce the scent was almost gone. We had to check the area and scrape back some of the new snow to see all the blood."

The boy's lip was quivering and I knew how upset he must be so I sent him off with Annie and Charity to get warm and some food.

Atiqtalaaq appeared behind the men, his face pale with shock having heard Caden's story.

"I didn't know. Sam Uley lied to me."

"Yes he did, but it was up to you to check his story thoroughly yet not once did you question the children or the man. Why is that?"

"Well, I never expected brother guardians to lie to me."

"I find it is always better to speak to everyone involved before deciding who to believe. And now I have to avert a war….. if I can."

"But, but you said now was a perfect time to take out the leeches, with their leaders occupied with internal fighting. Why shouldn't we go ahead?"

I had said that true, but there was a more pressing problem here now, if The Major found out the children were here then it wouldn't be long before he turned up and he certainly wouldn't be alone. Our own people would be in grave danger then. I considered my options, sooner or later the vampires would find out where the children were and come for them. We could act quickly, some of our men were already in position to attack the Cullens but could they take out The Major? And if so was our action just? Probably not although they did have the Quileute pack with them and this was their fight. It might be a good idea to find out what was going on in the reservation first as no one had been able to contact the elders.

Going outside I phased to speak to my guys,

"Check out the reservation but do not engage the Cullens at present and watch out for the Quileute pack, I do not want them acting precipitously either. Report back to me as soon as you can."

After the acknowledgment I went to our communication center to find out if they had heard anything on the matter.

"The Cullens have engaged Darius to hunt down the Quileutes and the children."

I cursed, if anyone could trace them to us it would be him.

"But so far he's found nothing, there was a text message to Sam Uley's mate who drove here with the cop but I managed to scramble the location of the cell phone. It won't stop him for much longer though, he's better at this than me, I was just lucky."

 **Caden**

Annie set us on the couch by the fire in her cabin and wrapped us in blankets while she set about heating up some food for us. After a few minutes she came in with mugs of hot chocolate but I couldn't drink it, the very smell made me feel sick. All I could think of was Uncle Charlie laying on the snow, blood spreading around him as the bears attacked. I tried so hard to help but I just wasn't strong enough, I tried to influence them, to knock them off their stride but I was so wound up and scared that it didn't work properly and he was still hurt so badly I knew he was going to die. When I ran to him I could see death coming for him and did the only thing I could but again I hadn't been strong enough, maybe there was just too much human in my make up and as a result he was dead.

Charity clung to me her eyes red and puffy from crying but she sipped the warm chocolate milk and nibbled on a cookie offering bits to Daisy. My eyes were drawn to the smear of blood on Daisy's clothes, a painful reminder that my uncle was gone and I would never see him or go fishing with him again. It wasn't fair, I should have been able to help but I couldn't and now we were going to be sent away to a strange place among strange people and might never see each other or our parents again.

Anger welled up in me and the flames jumped high the logs spitting embers and crackling. I wished the flames would jump from the fire and engulf the whole village, burn it to the ground but then it would mean Rachel losing everything and Annie and neither of them had been cruel to us. I hung my head refusing a bowl of homemade soup when it was offered a little later although I sat with Charity and helped her as she refused to let go of my hand and she held Daily in the other.

I asked Annie if she knew what would happen next but she only smiled a little sadly,

"I have no idea Caden but I don't think you'll be leaving here yet and I know Johnny has sent some men to look for your uncle's body, if they find it then I promise you we will treat him with all dignity and honor as a brave man who died defending his charges."

Her words should have helped and they were said kindly enough but I couldn't find words to thank her, they stuck in my throat and once Charity had finished eating Annie led us into a bedroom with a big double bed and left us to rest. Did she really think I could sleep after all that had happened? If I closed my eyes I knew I would see my uncle standing there shouting at me to run as the huge white bears attacked.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Darius**

There was something strange going on with the guardians in Denali and I needed to know what it was. The Volturi were busy, preoccupied with a civil war against the Fraternidad although I didn't doubt they would prevail in the end. It could be that seeing this Johnny H had decided the time was right to declare war on us. It was possibly the best opportunity he had ever had yet he wasn't a warmonger by nature unlike some of the tribes he ruled. I think he understood that even if he could defeat the Volturi he would never destroy us all and that another group, like the Fraternidad or the Romanians, would eventually pick up the reins of power and rebuild our forces. The Volturi were content to allow the guardian tribes to go unmolested provided they didn't turn their attention on us. Nomads who strayed into their territory were fair game but in general they were only interested in the safety of their own kind, of the tribes they watched over. To start a war would be to lay themselves open to possible destruction and most certainly even if they won they would eventually find themselves the targets of attrition from those who survived.

When I finally traced the call I was looking for I understood why there had been so much difficulty. The Denali guardians weren't trying to hide the fact they were preparing for war, they wanted to hide the fact that the Quileutes were there. The pack had taken the children and possibly Charlie to Denali to hide them. What I failed to understand was why Johnny H would involve himself in such a reckless enterprise. I was ready to contact The Major and tell him what I suspected when I got a message straight from Denali, from Johnny H himself, he wanted to speak to me. This was an interesting development, he and I had been aware of each other for many years but he had never initiated contact before. Curious as to his motives I put off the call to The Major until I had spoken to Johnny H first.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me Darius, I understand you are a friend of The Major?"

So, this was about the kidnapping!

"I am, which means I am no friend of yours. What is it you want?"

"The Quileutes have put me in a rather awkward position and I would like to speak to The Major before this turns into outright war, something that wouldn't be good for either of our races."

"I have to say I was surprised you were involved in kidnapping, it's not your style."

"No, it's not and I was not involved until the Quileutes made me so. Would it be possible for you to arrange for me to speak with your friend?"

"Possibly, but I'll tell you now you won't get anywhere unless you are prepared to hand over the children, Chief Swan, and the Quileutes responsible for the kidnapping."

There was a long silence and I wondered what caused it,

"There's a problem with agreeing to these demands isn't there? Unwilling to hand over the guilty parties? I should probably tell you that he holds the Quileute elders hostage and time is fast running out for them."

 **Jasper**

When Darius called I had high hopes he had discovered the whereabouts of Charlie and the children but when he told me Johnny H wanted to talk to me I was taken aback.

"Did he say why?"

"Not exactly but I think the Quileutes acted without his agreement as well as that of the elders and he's trying to salvage what he can from the situation. He's afraid of war breaking out."

"He's not alone there. Does he have the children and Charlie?"

"I think so yes and I think he's keen to get them back where they belong but he wants to speak to you first."

Bella, Rose and Emmett joined me as I put the phone on speaker,

"Very well patch him through."

I turned to the others,

"Let me do the talking please."

They nodded and we heard a click as the connection was made,

"Major?"

"Johnny? What is it you want to speak about?"

"We both know the Quileutes acted rashly and I would like to end this before any more blood is spilled."

There was a gasp from Rosalie who thought he meant Charity's and he heard.

"The children are both safe and well but unfortunately the police officer is not. I only found out what he was to your son after the tragedy and I wish to apologize for his death."

Bella's grip on my hand tightened and I could feel rage mixed in with her relief at hearing Caden and Charity were both safe.

"Who killed him? The Quileutes?"

"Not directly no, but who did is unimportant at the moment. What is important is that I do not wish to fight you or the Cullens unless you force me to. I know you are holding the Quileute elders and in exchange for their freedom I am willing to send the children back to you, after all the elders knew nothing about the pack's activities."

"What about the pack? What about Sam and the others? You know there's no way I am going to agree to allow them to go unpunished."

"I understand why you feel the way you do and I am prepared to punish them myself for their actions."

"NO"

Both Bella and Rosalie had the same reaction to that idea,

"If you think we're going to let them crawl away after what they've done, what they've put us through then you have no idea..."

I hushed them both with a gesture and continued,

"You've heard the answer to that."

"I take it that was the mother of the girl and your mate? I understand how they feel but I wouldn't be much of a leader if I just handed them over to you now would I Major?"

"If you were a competent leader then they would never have committed the actions they are responsible for."

There was a long silence this time and I wondered if I pushed him too far, if in fact it would come to war after all.

"I suppose I deserved that. Although I was not here when it happened I remain responsible. I will not hand them over to you but I am prepared to give you a chance to catch up with them if you will allow me time enough to make sure my own men are away and the children on their way back to you."

"One hour, if you don't get back to me the elders are dead and we come looking for the children, even if it means tearing your village apart at the seams."

"There is no need for such threats Major, I am a man of my word."

The connection broke and Darius came back on the line,

"I'll watch out for his next communication Major."

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't know much about Johnny H admittedly but everything I have heard backs up his reputation as an honest man to deal with. I think he's telling the truth and I'm pretty sure he'll make good and certain that I can trace the children on their journey back."

"What about Charlie? We can't just leave his body up there."

"I'm not sure Johnny can help you with that, if he could he would have already offered but it might be worth asking him. I can arrange transportation back to Forks along with paperwork to cover his death. I'd just like to say that I am truly sorry about this Bella, all of it. Rosalie too."

"That's OK Darius, I know if there was anything you could have done you would."

"Thank you Bella. Well, I'll be back within the hour, I hope."

Bella and Rosalie looked at me expectantly,

"Do you really think the children are on their way back Jasper?"

"Well, you heard Darius, he trusts Johnny H so I guess we should too."

"You aren't going to let the elders go until we see the children are you?"

"No, nor am I letting them go until I know where the pack are. From what Johnny said I'd imagine they are on their way back along with some of the Denali guardians, probably to wipe us out. That's why he wanted time...to get his people out of the danger zone which means they can't be that far away. Peter, you and Emmett go, check the village wreckage and the roads into Forks. I doubt they are that close but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"I'll go with them Jasper, it's the least I can do."

I nodded and the three of them, Justin in the rear, went off to check our immediate surroundings for signs of trouble.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter Forty**_

 _ **Caden**_

When Annie told us that she was taking us to the border to meet some friends who would take us back home Charity beamed shouting mommy, daddy, home. But I couldn't be as excited knowing I was leaving Uncle Charlie behind, that I'd failed him although I was happy to be going home, away from these strange people. She drove us to the border and there waiting for us was Carmen. I remembered her from a visit she and Eleazar made to our house awhile back and she opened her arms smiling when she saw Charity and I. She and Annie never spoke to each other, Annie just told us to go to Carmen who would take us home and to be good. She had always been nice to us so I said thank you and goodbye while Charity waited, looking warily at Carmen, she was too young to remember the visit.

I took Charity's hand and we walked across to where Carmen waited then I turned to watch Annie return to her car and drive back the way we had come.

"Caden, Charity, are you OK? Did they treat you right? Everyone is so looking forward to having you home. Come along now, it's a long drive and I want to get started but first you must ring your parents and let them know you are safe and with me. Oh, are you hungry? I forgot to ask, we can get something to eat once you have spoken to them and then home."

 **Jasper**

True to his word Johnny was back on the phone within the hour to tell us that our friends from Denali were picking the children up at the Canadian border and would be delivering them safely to us.

"I hope you will take my word for it and release the Quileute elders although I am sure your friends will get the children to ring you as soon as they are safe."

"I'll speak to the elders and then release them."

"I understand that the village has been destroyed?"

"Yes and they should think themselves fortunate it was only the village we destroyed."

"I understand. You had a treaty with the Quileutes, is it possible to renew it if the pack are no longer there?"

I looked at the others and saw Carlisle's pleading eyes, he wanted an end to the violence and the treaty did give him that.

"Provided the elders agree to abide by it and there are none of the original pack remaining there, then yes."

"Thank you for that concession. As for the pack they are on their way back to Forks if you wish to engage them but I will admit that I have warned them that I would be telling you of their whereabouts. It is for them to decide whether to stand and fight or flee and make their home somewhere else."

"There isn't a place on the planet they can hide which will be safe from me I assure you. Not even Denali."

"There is no need for threats Major. They know there will be no sanctuary for them here, they broke our sacred code."

 **Bella**

When Jasper's phone rang a few minutes later I froze, was it the children? Were they finally free? Eleazar had rung to tell us that Carmen was going to the border at the request of the guardian's leader to pick up the children but I could hardly believe it had really happened. My urge to kill was tempered by hope and mother's instinct and when I heard Jasper speak Caden's name I could have cried. He spoke for a few seconds then handed the phone to me while Rosalie waited impatiently.

"Caden?"

"Mom? Mom, I'm really sorry about Uncle Charlie. I tried to save him I really did."

"It's OK Caden, you were a little boy faced with lots of adults you couldn't do any more. You'll be home soon, I missed you so much and mom has something to tell you but it can wait. Aunt Rose needs to talk to Charity, can you put her on, baby?"

I handed the phone to Rosalie and saw her relax when she heard Charity's voice,

"Hi Mommy, we're coming home. I missed you."

"Daddy and I missed you too sweetie but we'll see each other real soon. Were they nice to you?"

"They were OK but I wanted to go home. Daisy did too."

"Well Aunt Carmen will get you something to eat then she'll drive you home and if you close your eyes and take a nap the time will go much faster. I love you darling."

"Love you too mommy. Is Daddy there?"

"No, but I'll tell him I spoke to you and he'll be here waiting for you when you get home."

"Promise?"

"Of course darling we can't wait to hug you."

 **Caden**

It was great to hear mom and dad's voices and Charity had a beaming smile on her face now, we would be home in a few hours and everything would be over. At least I hope it would but I couldn't see daddy or Uncle Emmett letting the dogs get away with this. I wished I was old enough to join in when they hunted the Quileute dogs down. Mom hadn't sounded upset with me about Uncle Charlie but I still felt guilty, it seemed I wasn't one thing or the other, I didn't quite fit into either world and that was upsetting and frustrating. I almost wished I was like Charity, she fitted in perfectly to her world even if she did live with vampires.

I wasn't hungry but Charity always was so we went into a diner and she had chicken nuggets and fries with a strawberry milkshake while I forced down a hamburger I didn't really want and a few sips of my Dr Pepper. Carmen must have noticed my mood because she smiled and touched my hand,

"It's OK now Caden, you're both safe and I promise to get you home . We'll leave as soon as your cousin finishes eating."

I nodded then swallowing back the sobs I told her that Uncle Charlie was dead.

"I heard and I am so sorry Caden. I never met him but I know how happy your mom was when she discovered she had some human family. Were you close to him?"

I nodded,

"He taught me to fish and he bought me my first remote controlled car. He was always telling me stories and now..."

I stopped unable to go on and Carmen fell silent too as if she didn't know what to say to make me feel better, then seeing Charity yawning she nodded,

"Right, let's get going. Charity I'll make you a bed in the back seat and Caden can ride up front with me to give you more room."

Once in the car Charity soon fell asleep, she was still not properly well after her chill and as I didn't want to talk any more I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep too. I knew it would take a few hours and I wished we were flying so we'd be home quicker although I hated the thought of facing my mom knowing I hadn't been able to save her uncle, her only human relative.

 **Jasper**

"Are you going to allow the elders to leave now you know the children are on their way son?"

I released Bella who had clung to me in relief after hearing our son's voice and nodded,

"I'll keep my word Carlisle but I want to speak to them first. Rose you'd better call Emmett and get him back here. Now we know the pack are headed this way..."

"We don't know that Jasper. They might decide to run."

Esme had cut in but I shook my head

"No, if they did that they would lose all respect. As it is they are outcasts from the guardians for their actions. If they flee from us they will never be allowed on guardian reservations and then they would be at the mercy of any of us who decide to hunt them down. They'll come Esme, they have no choice."

Bella and Carlisle accompanied me to speak to the elders who were being watched by Alice.

"They're very quiet. Was that the children?"

She had heard the call and I nodded,

"Yes, Carmen has them and in a few hours they'll be home."

"So, you're letting the elders go?"

"I made a deal with Johnny H."

She unlocked the door and all heads turned to me as I walked in.

"You are free to go but before you do understand this. The pack is exiled and soon they'll all be dead. The treaty is back in place provided you stay on your side and leave us be, especially the children. If I see a Quileute or hear Caden or Charity's name on any of your lips it's broken and this time I won't be taking prisoners. Do you understand?"

They didn't answer but slowly nodded their heads,

"Then get the hell back to your reservation and pass on the message to Quil Ateara. Oh yes, by the way, Chief Swan is dead, and the blame for that lies with you too."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Bella**

Emmett got back just in time, in fact he was busy telling Jasper what they had discovered when Carmen pulled up outside and we all rushed to greet the children. Emmett almost ripped the car door off its hinges in his haste to pick Charity up and she clung to his neck then seeing Rose she shouted for her at the top of her voice and the three of them stood huddled together exchanging kisses, Charity busy chattering, trying to tell them everything that had happened between the kisses and hugs.

Caden got out of the passenger door looking a little apprehensive and I understood he was scared I might blame him in some way for Charlie's death. I stretched out my arms and saw a look of relief flood his face as he ran to me and I picked him up to hug him.

"Caden, you've grown. I missed you so much darling."

"I missed you too mommy but you've changed. What happened?"

"I'll explain everything once you've said hi to your dad."

He turned to Jasper and flung himself at his dad's legs but Jasper crouched down and held his son close patting his back and listening as Caden told him how much he had missed us both.

We went inside with the children, Rose and Emmett taking Charity upstairs to have a bath and change. I hadn't even noticed the children were in strange clothes that smelled bad but then Caden asked if he could take a shower and put on his own clothes.

"These smell funny."

"Sure, use the shower in our room and I'll get you some fresh clothes out."

"Thanks mom. Can I speak to dad for a few minutes?"

I nodded, he was getting to an age when emotions were something you kept to yourself as a boy I guessed.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a few minutes."

 **Jasper**

I could feel Caden was trapped in an emotional whirlpool and I was glad he turned to me to work things out with. Once Bella was out of the room he pulled me through to the bathroom, he was more like an eight or nine year old now and looking extremely serious.

"So, what's up Caden? Did something happen while you were being held? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, they were OK, the Quileutes weren't very nice but Rachel and Annie were fine. Dad I feel like like I let mom down. I couldn't save Uncle Charlie for her."

As he undressed he told me the story of their escape and recapture and I was proud of my son. He had worked out where Charlie was, how to get him out and then found his way to Eleazar's, or almost, before being recaptured.

"You did everything you could Caden, you are only a child, it wasn't your fault they caught up with you. I think you did incredibly well. I'm proud of you and no one blames you for Uncle Charlie's death. I just wish you hadn't had to witness it. Was Charity there too? Did she see the attack?"

"I tried to distract her dad, I don't think she really understood but there's blood on Daisy's dress, Uncle Charlie's blood. It came off my hands."

"Your hands? You got that close?"

"I wanted to save him dad, like Grandpa Carlisle saved Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett."

He had heard that Carlisle saved both who were dying without the grisly details and finally I understood.

"You tried to change Uncle Charlie into a vampire? You bit him?"

The sight that conjured up, of my son kneeling over a bloody and dying Charlie and biting him made me even more proud and I pulled him into a comforting embrace,

"Caden, that was the bravest thing I have ever heard."

He pulled back to look into my eyes,

"But it didn't work dad. When the other went back to find him there was only the scent of bears and blood on the snow. The bears got him, I couldn't change him into a vampire and the bears got him. What good is it if I'm only half and half? The guardians don't like me because I'm half vampire but I can't save someone I love because I'm half human. I wish I were one or the other instead of a useless freak."

"Hey, you aren't useless or a freak. You got yourself, Charity, and Charlie out and almost made it to safety, then you stood up to Johnny H and told him the truth. Sometimes we have to accept we have limitations."

"But now mom is a vampire too I am the odd one out, do you think she still loves me as much?"

There was the sound of rapid footsteps and he was swept up in Bella's arms.

"Of course I do, I love you with all my heart, you're a part of me, like daddy. We both love you and don't you ever think anything else."

"And you don't blame me for Uncle Charlie's death?"

"No, of course not. Sometimes we just have to accept we can't do everything we want to and I'm just proud you managed so much."

Carmen didn't stay saying only she had to get back as they had an unexpected visitor and left immediately with our thanks following her out. The children didn't seem any worse for wear after their ordeal except for Caden's feeling of guilt over Charlie's death and I hoped he would soon understand he wasn't at fault there. When I told him that I was leaving to hunt down the Quileutes who had kidnapped them Caden wanted to go too and only agreed to stay home when Bella said she would stay too. He just couldn't bear the thought of losing both of us so soon after getting back. Rose also decided to stay, Charity was much more precious to her than ever and she knew Emmett would make sure they paid for the pain and distress they had caused both of them. Also, Charity was feeling unsettled and clingy, refusing to leave Rose's side once Emmett disappeared.

Peter came back that night to report that they had found the Quileute position and that the pack was alone. So, Johnny H had been telling the truth when he told me he would call his guardians back.

"They are royally pissed at being set adrift by their esteemed leader. It seems their Alpha has lost his mate as a consequence of his actions and there's some disagreement about the new Beta so it must have been the old Beta James killed. Justin is staying to watch them and if they make a move he'll warn us. Apart from two wolves watching the perimeter the others were in human form and they are still arguing whether to go back to the res or run for it. They know we'll be hunting for them and they're worried about how many of us there will be. So, when do we leave? I haven't had a good fight in too long and I'm really looking forward to killing me a few dogs."

Carlisle was staying surprisingly silent through all this and I waited for him to ask for clemency for the Quileute pack but he shocked me by his next comment.

"I don't think we should wait too long before we act, it's a miracle the Volturi haven't become involved but I'm pretty sure our luck will run out soon."

"Us? You're going along too?"

He smiled at me a little sadly,

"I may be a pacifist in your eyes Jasper but even my sympathy extends so far. The Quileutes tried to rip this family apart by stealing the children and they are ultimately responsible for Charlie's death, after all they took him to Denali in the first place. Like you I believe they deserve to pay for their actions. I did not believe the elders were responsible which is why I spoke up on their behalf but the pack is another matter entirely."

In the end we were a large party who left to join Justin for the showdown. Emmett, Peter, Charlotte, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and myself, leaving only Bella and Rosalie behind but I knew they and the children would be safe enough, the danger was with the pack.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Sam Uley**

When the Denali guardians melted away I knew we were on our own and that we couldn't look to Johnny H for any help against the Cullens. In retrospect lying to his deputy had been a bad move but I knew what we had done was right whatever he may think of our actions and the facts we had hidden from him. We were so close to success, if the hybrid boy hadn't been allowed to escape they would have been taken to new homes before Johnny H even got back but now, well now we were alone. The pack were split on what to do especially once they heard from Sue that the village was destroyed and both Joe and Billy were dead. I understood Jake's desire to fight and Leah's to get back and salvage whatever she could but ultimately it was my decision and I knew we had no choice but to stand and fight.

To allow any of the pack to split off and do their own thing was to sign their death warrants, I knew the Cullens would be hunting us down and our only chance was to stick together and fight as a pack so I gave an Alpha command and we discussed whether to make a stand here where we had the mountains sheer face to our backs and the river to one side with flat land to give plenty of warning of the enemies approach or to move on and choose another battlefield. Paul and Jake agreed with me that here gave us our best chance of success and we set about fortifying the area by digging trap pits to slow the vampires down.

I had tried to contact Emily using a Denali cell phone before they left but once she heard my voice she cut me off. The quicker this fight was over the quicker I could get back to her and try to make her understand my motives. If we waited here too long then there was the danger that she might have packed up and moved on although I would trace her in the end, I had to, she was my imprint. I reminded the pack that the only way to destroy the vampires was to rip off their heads and scatter the body parts. Fire was beyond us in wolf form and that was the only way to fight the vampires with any hope of success and could come later once we phased back, but Paul did come up with a plan that might help to even the odds, if he could find what he needed in time. Quil and Brady went off with him but I only gave them two hours, it was quiet in the forest but we had no idea how long to would be before the vampires arrived.

As it was they got back not a moment too soon, as they set up their booby trap one of the lookouts sounded the alarm with a howl and we braced ourselves for the fight of our lives. Little did we know that there had been a vampire watching us for some hours and knew our position and the location of the traps we had set but somehow he missed the booby trap Paul had suggested and we almost got our first enemy as Carlisle Cullen tripped and almost fell into it. Paul who had remained human to spring the trap set the gas alight but Carlisle managed to hold on and spring free with no more than scorch marks to his face and singed hair and clothing.

After that it was hand to fang combat and at first we seemed to be holding our own with Paul and Jake taking on The Major's friend while I concentrated on The Major himself. We were well matched in speed and agility and I began to feel more confident but then I lost my first wolf as Emmett Cullen snapped Embry's spine and left his dead human body to be trampled in the fight. The pain shot through us all and unnerved some of the pack which was all the vampires needed to give them the edge. Next Quil and then Brady went down under the onslaught while Leah was losing ground to a female I recognized as The Major's friend's mate. I lost my footing becoming tangled in a mess of bodies and almost died myself but Jake left Paul who was still fighting strongly to come to my aid. I recovered and waved him back but then lost my footing again on the wet grass and The Major took advantage of this slip to grab hold of my neck and started to squeeze blocking off my airway. I struggled hard and almost dislodged him but my sight was becoming clouded and before I could release myself everything went black.

 **Jasper**

With their Alpha defeated the wolves lost heart and one slipped away running fast through the trees but pursued by Justin and Esme who were beginning to catch up even before they were lost to sight. Charlotte killed the smallest wolf which turned back into a girl I recognized as Leah Clearwater and she was soon followed by two more.

Eventually the only wolf still fighting was one Justin had identified as Jake and his opponent Peter was enjoying every moment although both were slowing and wounded. Peter had a long gash down his arm that leaked a constant flow of venom while Jake's flanks were stained red with blood from bites Peter had inflicted on him. The end came quickly and all the Quileutes were dead.

 **Johnny H**

I heard the news from my guardians who had not returned to Denali but instead went on to the Quileute reservation to send me an eyewitness report on the damage. The village was a total loss, no cabins left standing and even the store had been torched. The animals rooted around in the ruins, the only living things left alive. One went to find the elders who had made a makeshift camp in the forest about ten miles from their village along with the rest of the tribe waiting to find out their fate. Atiqtalaaq had caused this devastation though his blind acceptance of the Quileutes story and so he would be the one to put it right. I told him his orders and though he stood rigid and tight lipped he didn't object.

"You will take four of the Denali craftsmen and go to the Quileute reservation. I want you to stay there with them until the village is rebuilt and the tribe is able to support itself once more. You will stay inside the treaty boundary and you will apologize to the tribes people for the havoc your actions or inactivity has wrought."

I had spoken of my idea with Annie before I told Atiqtalaaq of his mission and she agreed it was a good lesson in checking information before accepting it as the truth.

"He is too rash and impulsive at the moment my son but he will learn from this lesson. You should keep him close when he returns and show him how a good leader deals with problems."

"Yes, you are right mother, I gave him too much power too soon, I too have learned a valuable lesson and I thank our ancestors who kept the Volturi eyes from our mistakes."

"I just hope our mistakes have not brought the Volturi's attention to the Cullens and the children."

I didn't answer that, I accepted we had acted wrongly but I did not approve of vampires bringing up human children or creating hybrids but it was none of my concern any longer.

 **Quil Ateara**

We elders had learned a bitter lesson from this and when the bodies of the pack members were brought to the treaty line and left for us to bury I told the others that never again would we allow a pack to work autonomously from our control. If circumstances created a new pack that was. The Cullens would not be here much longer, they could not risk it and it had been their presence that stimulated the young men to become guardians. Now we were vulnerable to any passing nomads and once the Cullens left the area would be open to any passing vampires. Ironic that their presence while creating a guardian pack also guaranteed our safety. My personal guilt lay in Chief Swan's death, he was innocent of anything, all he had done was to follow the trail to the children. The authorities had tried to tie the destruction of the village to his disappearance but there was no evidence and after a long hunt for him and his body it was assumed he had been killed by the same gang that had driven us out and fired our homes, strangers no one could give a description of as they had appeared in the middle of the night. We had learned a hard lesson from this and I would make sure it was passed on down the generations so our tribe would never face such horrors again.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Carlisle**

We were glad this was all over and the children had suffered no lasting ill effects from their kidnap although Charity was very insecure for some time. Caden was quieter and we all knew he felt somehow responsible for Charlie's death although everyone had told him the same thing, he had done all he could. I think it troubled him most that he hadn't been able to recover Charlie's body for his mom but in that area there were plenty of predators who could have made away with the body before the Denali guardians went back out to recover it. I was surprised there was no trail to follow but thought the guardians probably couldn't be bothered to find it and the weather had become worse, heavy blizzards making things even more difficult.

Carmen, Tanya, Irina, and Eleazar came to visit about a month after she returned the children to us, just before we left Forks and introduced their new friend to us all. He was a fugitive from the Romanians having decided he wanted nothing of a fight with the Volturi. He had heard of Eleazar and decided to make his way to the United States in the hope he would be willing to help him adapt to a new way of life.

"I couldn't tell you who our mystery guest was when I dropped the children off, we were concerned word might slip out where Anthony was, he was so scared even though we told him he could trust you."

"We understand. I hope you have found Denali not too strange a world for you Anthony."

"Not with my beautiful companion to show me the ropes Carlisle."

He was holding Irina's hand and she smiled lovingly at him. I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't hear of a wedding very soon.

 **Esme**

I was surprised Kate wasn't with them, the girls were usually together but when I asked Tanya she just shrugged,

"She's been acting really strange these last few weeks, disappearing without saying where she's going and staying away for days at a time. I think she's found herself a boyfriend she's keeping hidden, I can smell a strange man on her clothes and she acts really coy when we question her."

"I would have thought she would be only too pleased to show off a boyfriend."

Tanya looked over at Irina and Anthony,

"I think she feels guilty. Irina has Anthony and she has a mystery man which leaves me the odd one out but I would be only too pleased if she found her mate."

"I seem to remember a problem some years ago when you brought a young man home and she tried to take him from you. Perhaps she's worried you'll try to pay her back."

Tanya grinned,

"You know I'd forgotten all about Derek and yet at the time I thought I was madly in love with him. You could be right Esme, I hadn't thought of that."

Bella and Jasper had been away for a week taking Caden to Disneyland along with Rosalie, Emmett, and Charity, and only returned the day before Carmen and the others were due to leave. Of course they all made a fuss of the children who were happy once more to thank Carmen for bringing them home. As they all sat talking I noticed Anthony watching Caden with a slightly puzzled expression and later he asked if he could have a word with me in private. We went out into the garden ignoring the mist that damped our clothes and hair as we walked and it wasn't until we were almost at the creek that he spoke.

"Caden was in Denali with Charity wasn't he?"

"Yes, Carmen brought them home but I'm sure you heard the whole story from Eleazar."

"I did but there is something that puzzles me. Did Caden come into contact with Kate while he was there?"

"No, he tried to escape there but they were caught before they made it, why?"

He shrugged,

"I don't know but I get a feeling there's some connection between Caden and Kate."

After they left I brought the subject up with Carlisle,

"He seemed so sure there was a connection."

"Well, I don't see how there could be Esme, we know the children were recaptured before they reached Eleazar and the only other time they met was when he was small. You could hardly call it a connection."

I shrugged,

"Oh well, I guess it will all come to light in the end if he wasn't mistaken."

Two weeks later, we had just settled into our new house in Missouri, we received a call from Carmen asking if they might visit, they had someone they wanted to introduce us to. Of course they were always welcome although the house was a little small for the whole family to be squeezed in.

"It's OK, there will only be four of us."

She was very mysterious on the phone and I wondered if maybe this trip was to tell us Anthony and Irina were getting married. Of course Peter and Charlotte turned up along with Darius two days before so the house was full to bursting although the guys spent a lot of time outside with the children. It was good for Caden because it stopped him brooding on Charlie.

 **Bella**

When Jasper told me he and the guys were going on a camping trip with Caden to free up some space in the house for the visitors I felt a little left out but seeing how excited Caden was at the idea of an all guys camping trip especially as Darius had promised to do some fishing with him I could hardly complain. It was so quiet after they left though even with Charity chatting away as Charlotte made her some new clothes for Daisy who was beginning to look a little worm herself. Strangely Charity refused to let Rose throw away the bloodstained dress or wash it.

"She just keeps saying its Uncle Charlie's and he'll want it back. Not sure what bedtime stories Emmett's being reading her but he and I are going to have words."

"She's remarkably unscarred by her experiences in Denali Rose. I wish Caden was."

"The difference is that he was old enough to understand what was going on Charity wasn't thank goodness but we're all proud of how he looked after Charity and almost got them free. Have you noticed how much more grownup he seems since then?"

I nodded,

"Yes, my little boy is more like a little man now. He's growing so fast too Rose. In a way I envy you, you have years to watch Charity grow up while Caden is growing by the month."

Rose put an arm around me,

"I know but then think, as Charity grows up we have to worry about her finding out our secret or telling someone else about it, you don't have that worry and one day we'll have to say goodbye to Charity, she'll grow older than us and that idea really freaks me out."

We heard the car draw up and Esme went to greet Carmen and the others while I went upstairs to put some laundry away only to find Alice sneaking some more new clothes into Charity's closet.

"Rose is going to string you up when she sees that lot Alice."

Alice smiled and sighed,

"I know but what good is it having a niece if you can't spoil her and..."

She stopped mid sentence and her eyes opened wide,

"Oh Bella, how come I didn't see this. Come on."

She took my arm and dragged me down the stairs three at a time, hitting the bottom step as the front door opened and Carmen and Eleazar stepped inside. Behind them came Kate and with her was someone I recognized only too well. I gasped and ran to him throwing my arms around his neck,

"Charlie! You're alive."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Charlie was standing there large as life but with red eyes and pale skin, he was a vampire, and my mind added this up with what I already knew. I understood suddenly, Caden had bitten Charlie hoping to save his life by transforming him into a vampire and then Charlie had disappeared. Caden thought he'd failed and a bear had taken Charlie's body to feed on it. Somehow Caden's bite had been venomous enough to start the transformation but how had he gotten away from the guardians? They said all they could smell was bear scent, had they lied or had someone or something moved his body before Caden's venom had chance to start its work? I hugged Charlie tightly, so relieved and pleased to have him back but eventually he pulled back enough to look into my face smiling at my huge grin.

"Well, I haven't had a welcome as warm as that in a very long time. It's good to see you to Bella. I didn't want them to tell you about me until I was controlled enough to see you myself."

I stared at him working out the timing, he hadn't been a vampire long yet he was cool and collected, why was that?

"I can see you have a million questions, why don't we sit down and I'll tell you everything. Well, part of it is Kate's story really."

We went inside and sat down tensing as Charity toddled in stopping to look at Charlie,

"Unca Charee, Unca Charee."

She ran into his arms although both Rose and I leaped forward to stop him attacking when he sensed her human blood but Kate smiled and gestured for us to calm down.

"It's OK folks, I wouldn't have brought him here if he wasn't controlled. Charlie is one spooky newborn. I guess I should start the story at the beginning, it's really strange. I had a row with Irina and Tanya and went off on my own into the national park. I often did that if we argued and I was just wandering aimlessly, picking off animals when I was thirsty and then I smelled blood and though I don't live off human blood it did draw me in. I found Charlie laying in a pool of frozen blood with two polar bears squaring off to fight over the carcass. I was going to leave them to it when something made me go closer and I got the scent of a vampire and guardians. The vampire smell was odd and I thought I recognized it but I couldn't put a name to it, I guess it was the human blood that put me off. I knelt down to check leaving the bears to their stand off and that's when I realized that the body wasn't dead but transforming but really slowly. Whatever had happened this human was going to become a new born and something told me he was important. I don't think I understood it was the mating pull that was influencing me, not at the time anyway."

"Mating pull? You and Charlie?"

He snorted,

"Hey, I'm not quite senile just yet Bella."

I apologized grinning and she continued.

"It was the mating pull that made me get him away from the bears and hide him. I wouldn't risk bringing him home in case one of my sisters decided they were interested so I found a cave and hid in there with him. I heard guardian's voices, pissed they couldn't find the human body and didn't relax until they left. After that I decided to help the process along and bit him myself to speed it up. It was awful hearing his screams and trying to keep him well hidden, not that I thought anyone else would come looking for him, they thought he was dead. It wasn't until he came round and then finally remembered enough of his past to tell me that I realized who he was and even then I wasn't sure. I couldn't take him home until I calmed him and hunting seemed to do that, well hunting and spending time alone together."

She smiled coyly and we all laughed.

Charlie took over then,

"At first I was all mixed up, I wasn't sure who I was or where I was. I couldn't even remember how I'd gotten here but slowly, with Kate's help, it started to come together. Caden saved my life Bella. He acted quickly before they could stop him and his action saved me."

"He'll be over the moon, he's still beating himself up at the thought he failed you. We should ring and let him know."

Charlie raised a hand,

"Leave him to enjoy his trip, I'd rather thank him face to face anyhow. It was a real shock when Caden explained everything to me. Vampires and shape shifters. I wanted to kill the Quileutes when I finally remembered but Kate told me if I did that I might acquire a taste for human blood and I didn't want that. She also said I needed to learn how to fight and that came hard coming from a mere girl."

Kate smacked him on the arm and he grimaced then smiled at her tenderly and kissed her cheek. I could see how much in love they were and that made me feel even better, Charlie had a new life, a mate and I still had him in my life, a part of my family.

We talked non stop for hours filling each other in and I understood it was only the woman called Annie who had saved Charlie from being killed by the guardians. I explained what happened when Caden and Charity got back to the reservation, telling my sons story just as he had told it to us.

"What I want to know is how come you are so calm and controlled so quickly Charlie? Newborns often take years to learn self control."

He shrugged,

"I have no idea, but Eleazar thought it might have something to do with Caden's venom."

Eleazar nodded in response to my inquiring look.

"It's only a guess of course but Caden's venom which started Charlie's transformation was diluted, he's only half vampire and I wondered if that might affect the way his body reacted. It took him longer to change, Kate said over a week which is more than twice as long as normal so maybe his body had a better chance to adapt. Charlie does have a gift which also might have helped."

"A gift?"

Charlie winked,

"I was pretty pleased when Eleazar told me that I have some kind of shield. It protects my body from harm or something."

"The best way to describe it would be to say that it prevents harm from befalling Charlie's body and mind. It wasn't strong enough as a human to prevent him from being attacked by the guardians but once Caden's venom entered his system it kick started the shield and it protected his mind from a lot of the agony of the transformation and its my theory, along with Carlisle, that it's the agony of transformation that makes newborns so uncontrollable when they wake up."

"Well, whatever it is I'm mighty pleased because it meant I got to see you more quickly Bella and I can be a part of Caden's life as he grows up."

By the time Caden and the others got back I could see Charlie was ready to burst and when Charity went running out to greet him shouting "Unca Charee" I saw Caden's face darken and knew her words upset him but then he came in and saw Charlie standing there and stopped dead a if he'd seen a ghost.

"Uncle Charlie? But,but you're dead."

"Nearly, but a young man saved my life with his quick thinking and now he's never going to get shot of me."

As the truth of Charlie's words and his new state of being sank in Caden launched himself at his uncle and they stood hugging without the need for any further words.

Eleazar had some more interesting news for us too.

"I wondered about Caden when we visited the first time but I couldn't be sure, it seems reading hybrids is far more difficult than reading full vampires. I heard a few things that made me wonder, the way the children escaped the wolves in Charlie's yard, the way the bears struggled to catch and hold their escapees. Now it's clearer, Charlie isn't the only one with a gift, Caden has one too."

Caden jumped up and down whooping before asking Eleazar what it was hoping I think it might be really cool and to me it was.

"You have a gift similar to your fathers. You can't read the emotions of others well but you can reflect your own emotions magnified on others. It was your fear that unsettled the wolves, your fear for Charity and Charlie that caused the bears such problems. In fact your gift may well have saved your life and that of your uncle and your cousin."

Jasper looked at me and I could see the pride in his eyes, pride I knew was reflected in my own, our son was very special indeed.

Eleazar and Carmen had to go back after the weekend but Charlie and Kate stayed on, neither Caden nor I had the heart to say goodbye. Caden became Charlie's shadow and Charity too followed him around from time to time. Both children regarded him as family and I wasn't sure he would ever get away from us but then he and Kate told us that they had spoken to Esme and Carlisle and would be living here with us for the foreseeable future.

"Caden and Charity will be so happy Charlie, me too."

"If truth be told Bella I couldn't bear saying goodbye to you or the kids, after all you are my family, along with Kate of course."

"And doesn't she mind? After all it means being separated from her sisters."

"Actually she seems to think it's safer staying away although as I pointed out why would either of them want an old crock like me?"


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **(Six Months Later.)**

 **Jasper**

I suppose it was inevitable that the Volturi would hear of what happened with the guardians and send an envoy to discover the details but when Aro appeared in person along with Felix and Jane we were all nervous. We hadn't broken any laws although Charity's presence here was a gray area but a visit from the Volturi was always worrying. First Aro insisted on being introduced to Charlie and Caden then he asked Charlie and me to join him with Carlisle in Carlisle's study. As expected, he wanted to know all the details and listened closely as Caden explained what had happened in Denali and then to my conversations with Johnny H.

When we finished he sat back thoughtfully then smiled at Caden,

"You were very brave and resourceful young man. Perhaps when you are older you might consider a place in the guard. We are always looking for new members of your quality."

Caden regarded him for a few seconds before answering,

"I haven't really thought about what I will do when I grow up but thank you for the offer."

"Well mannered too. I think I have taken up enough of your time Caden, you may rejoin the others now, thank you."

Caden said goodbye and left us, now the serious stuff would be thrashed out and Aro was giving nothing away in his expression.

"As you are aware the Volturi were occupied crushing a rebellion fomented by the Fraternidad while your adventure was underway but I am pleased with the way you handled it, Carlisle, you too Major. It would seem we came close to a war which no one wants but you were able to come to an arrangement with the guardian leader which did not harm our kind in any way. I take it the destruction of the Quileute village has been covered? What excuse did they use for the human authorities?"

"A fire started in one cabin which rapidly spread and the rest was done to put the fire out. No one is going to argue with them and I believe they are already in the process of rebuilding. The loss of the young men is being put down to their desire to travel and the authorities have very little to do with the day to day running of the Native American lands."

"Yes Carlisle, so we have noticed. Now, there is one serious matter still to be discussed, the human child living under your roof with Rosalie and Emmett. What are the plans for her? It is most unwise to keep a human in your midst. It could prove dangerous to all of us."

"I will guarantee the child Aro. She will be brought up among us and when she is old enough she will have the choice to stay or leave but I can tell you now that she is so close to her adoptive parents that she will become one of us when the law allows."

He didn't look convinced or happy but he did owe us for averting a war so he nodded slowly,

"Very well Carlisle but we shall be watching and if there is the slightest hint of danger steps will be taken."

"I understand Aro and thank you."

He started to rise but there was something I wanted to speak to him about.

"I too have a debt to pay Aro and it is not one you will be pleased about but I have to ask anyway. I understand Caius never leaves Volterra for fear of Darius. Is that still the position?"

He regarded me gravely,

"I hope you are not asking me to betray my brother Major?"

"No, I was merely asking a simple question."

"I see, then yes it is true as a rule. however he has made several visits abroad over the past few years, especially after hearing a rumor of Darius' death at the hand of a nomad."

"So, he believes that rumor?"

"Let's just say he feels more at ease these days. Why? Do you have information about Darius?"

"Nothing I wish to share."

"I see, well my brother has acted rather unwisely of late. I truly think he was debating whether to join the Romanians if the Fraternidad were successful in raising a rebellion. Such disloyalty is most disturbing. You need to know who you can trust, especially when they are so close to you."

So, the rumors were true! I had heard from Darius that word was going around Caius had approached Stephan regarding an alliance. It was exactly what I needed to get the information I wanted.

"So, Caius is abroad once more."

"Indeed and Athenodora is most pleased. Especially as it means trips to Rome for the opera. Her favorite La Boheme is on over the next few months I believe and he has tickets. I couldn't tell you more of course."

"Of course."

 **Darius**

I had the information I needed and it didn't take long to discover when my enemy would be in Rome although he used an alias to purchase the tickets. Did he really think I wouldn't do my homework thoroughly and know that his mother's name had been Megalos. I made sure I was in place a week before the date on the tickets and using my laptop was able to trace the hotel they had booked for the same night. Of course, only the penthouse would be good enough for Caius, especially as this was a treat for his mate who loved to shop when she got the opportunity and the designer boutiques in the city were a magnet to her. There was no way she was going to travel to Rome, attend the opera and travel straight back to Volterra.

I could have blasted him from the face of the earth but that meant possible human casualties and I wanted this to be clear cut. He should know who was killing him and why so I made my preparations carefully and by the time they arrived I was ready. I let Athenodora enjoy her evening at the opera, after all, she was the innocent party in this affair. The next morning she went out with Jane and Demetri for security and company to scour the boutiques while Caius relaxed in his suite having arranged for a female companion to visit while Athenodora was out, a leopard never changes his spots, and I was relying on that.

My companion, Sabrina, was a high-class escort, Caius' companion for the morning or so he thought. All she had to do was to join him in his suite and ensure the door was left unlocked, I would do the rest. I gave him a few minutes, his last on this earth then looking at the time on my laptop hoped that Sabrina remembered what she had to do I sat, my finger hovering over the button and when the signal came from her that she was at a safe distance I hit it. First there was the voice message I had rigged to play for him.

"Caius, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Rumors of my death have been widely exaggerated. This is for Sara."

The blast was directed upwards away from the rooms containing any humans still in their rooms this morning and I watched as the plume of dark smoke curled up into the Rome skyline with a satisfied smile.

 **Jasper**

Bella, Caden, and I were on a beach in Florida along with Charlie and Kate when the news came through of Caius' death. Carlisle rang to tell us as soon as he had heard from Aro.

"He is most upset at the death of his beloved brother of course. It seems there was a major gas explosion in the hotel Caius and Athenodora were staying at. Luckily she was out at the time but Caius was killed. The fire took three hours to extinguish."

Bella was delighted for Darius' sake,

"Maybe now he can stop mourning Sara and open his heart to another woman."

"Maybe, I'm not sure Darius will know what to do now, revenge has driven him for centuries."

"Then we should invite him to stay and the Denali girls at the same time."

I shook my head,

"I'm not sure he's ready for the man-eaters just yet Bella."

Caden called at that moment and she turned to kiss me,

"You promised me a beach holiday when we first got together and now

here we are along with our son, life couldn't be more perfect, I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too Bella, with all my heart."

 **THE END.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read and those who have reviewed this story. I will be starting a new one at the weekend so I hope to meet you all there then. Love Jules xx**


End file.
